Destins croisés
by Caroline1713
Summary: Hermione apprend une nouvelle qui fait vaciller tout son monde : elle a été adoptée. Désormais, elle doit regagner sa véritable famille… tout n'est pas rose…son destin est lié à celui d'un autre. Pourtant, l'amour né là où on aurait jamais eu idée de chercher.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque Blaise émergea ce jour-là, il n'était que 7h00 du matin. La première pensée qui lui vint à ce moment-là, fut qu'il avait atrocement mal dormis pendant la nuit et qu'il se sentait étrange ce matin, différent, mais en quoi ? aller savoir. Il se leva nonchalamment de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau, adjacente à sa chambre. Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers le lavabo où il s'aspergea le visage d'une bonne quantité d'eau pour se réveiller, avant de relever la tête vers le miroir.

_ Tout va comme tu veux mon lapin ? Lui demanda sa mère devant la porte de la salle d'eau.

_ Oui maman, juste... je ne sais pas, j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose va se passer aujourd'hui, autre que mon anniversaire j'entends.. ça me perturbe un peu, je dirai.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, profite de ta journée et ne pense à rien d'autre. Voldemort est mort et carboniser, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien.

_ On dit mort et enterrer maman, lui dit-il un sourire en coin.

_ Non mon chéri, on dit bien mort et carbonisé, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ce vieux rat dégout.

Blaise rit franchement à la réplique de sa mère qui sortait déjà de sa chambre, pour le laisser faire sa toilette. Il fit sa toilette, s'habilla et rejoint ses parents pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Arrivé presque qu'au terme du petit-déjeuner, la mère de Blaise et son père échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu.

_ Mon chéri ?! ton père et moi avons quelque chose de très important à te dire. Ca ne sera sans doute pas facile à entendre, nous le savons bien, mais il est temps. Les choses se sont déjà organisées pour qu'on en arrive à devoir te le dire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Tu n'es pas enfant unique, lui dit sa mère d'une traite.

_ Du tact Jane ! du tact ! lui dis son époux en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Quoi ? Laissa échapper dans un souffle Blaise pour toute réponse, totalement abasourdis.

_ Eh bien, pour tout te dire, il y a 18 ans nous n'avons pas eu un enfant, mais des jumeaux, tu as une soeur. Nous l'avons confié à des personnes de confiance dans une famille moldu afin de la protéger du Lord.

_ Pourquoi ? Et moi ? Demanda t-il perdu.

_ Il n'en avait pas après toi mon lapin... Une prophétie disait qu'une fille venant à naître fin-septembre, de fidèles, contribuerait à l'anéantissement du mal, main dans la main avec l'élu.

Un silence lourd de sens se fit dans la pièce.

_ oh..., Dit tout simplement Blaise ne sachant que dire.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire chaton ? Lui demanda sa mère.

_ Maman! Pas ça ! pas de... mon chaton, mon nom c'est Blaise, avec un B majuscule. Utilise le s'il te plaît, c'est toi qui me l'a donné.

_ Blaise! Parle-moi autrement s'il te plaît.

_ Je suis d'accord, parle autrement à ta mère. Tu lui dois le respect !

_ Oui père... Désolé maman.

_ Ce n'est rien mon chéri, ça ira pour cette fois.

_ Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

Blaise était plus qu'impatient que ses parents se décident enfin à tout lui dire. Le suspens lui était insupportable.

_ D'après ses parents adoptifs, elle est inscrite à Poudlard également. C'est une brillante jeune fille selon eux.

_ C'est une zabini quoi, dit Blaise un sourire en coin des lèvres.

_ Apparemment, c'est même une des plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait vu depuis plusieurs années.

_ Oh nan ! Pas une deuxième Granger tout de même.

_ C'est une griffondor mon chéri, annonça sa mère sans prêter attention à ses plaintes.

Soudain, il eut peur de comprendre où voulaient en venir ses parents. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_ Euhhh... La seule griffondor intello que je connaisse, c'est Granger ! Ce n'est pas elle n'est-ce pas ? Parce que là, je crois qu'on aura un gros problème d'entente, vu qu'on se déteste littéralement avec Drago et les autres. C'est la meilleure amie de Potter et compagnie, répondit Blaise mal à l'aise.

_ Effectivement Blaise, c'est un problème, dit sa mère de mauvaise humeur.

_ Règle le, annonça son père d'un air totalement sérieux.

_ J'y veillerai, répondit Blaise le visage sérieux, en proie à une réflexion intense.

_ Tu y veilleras dès maintenant, on doit aller la chercher aujourd'hui. Je compte sur toi, lui dit fermement son père.

_ Oui père, à quelle heure y allons nous ?

_ Maintenant. Prépare toi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là, elle éteignit son réveil, puis ouvrit ses volets pour laisser entrer les doux rayons du soleil, qui furent suivis par deux magnifiques hiboux. Aujourd'hui, était un jour particulier, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient les hiboux respectifs de Ron et d'Harry, qui volèrent tranquillement jusqu'à son perchoir aménager. Elle se dirigea vers eux et prit les deux lettres accrochées à leurs pattes. Elle commença par ouvrir celle de Ronald.

"Chère Mione,

Joyeux Anniversaire!Pleins de bonnes choses ! Hâte de te revoir !  
Et surtout passe nous de tes nouvelles.

Ron & Ginny Weasley (et toute la famille)."

Elle faillit oublier la lettre d'Harry et l'ouvrit comme la précédente.

"Coucou Mione,

Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
Moi oui, je suis chez les Weasley au Terrier. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, tu me manques beaucoup, tu le sais ?! Ah ! Avant que je n'oublie : Joyeux Anniversaire !

Ps : Je t'aime soeurette.  
Harry ."

Harry était à ses yeux comme un frère après toutes ces années. Un frère que la vie avait oublié de lui donner. Elle décida de répondre à chacune des lettres à commencer par celle des Weasley.

"Coucou tout le monde,  
Merci infiniment, cela me touche vraiment que vous ayez pensé à moi. D'autre part, je me porte à merveille. Je vous passerai de mes nouvelles régulièrement.

Ps : gros bisous à tous, affectueusement

Hermione Granger.

Et termina par celle d' Harry.

"Salut Harry,

Merci beaucoup, toi aussi, tu me manques ! Mais je ne t'apprends rien. Oui, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances et toi aussi à ce que je lis. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles rapidement. Sinon, eh bien, je t'aime aussi et j'espère pour toi que tu es de nouveau avec Ginny maintenant que tu es au Terrier ou c'est mon pied, dans ton fessier qui t'attends à la rentrée. Tu me le diras à la rentrée d'accord !?

Bise Hermione."

Puis elle prit les hiboux accrochait les lettres à leurs pattes et les laissèrent filer. Après quoi, elle prit sa baguette pour faire son lit maintenant qu'elle pouvait user de la magie. Ses 17 ans dorénavant, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Une fois fait, elle parti prendre une douche rafraîchissante et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle prit son petit-déjeuner avec ses parents.

_ Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en lui remettant un cadeau.

_ Merci maman! Ce bracelet est vraiment magnifique, s'exclama t elle en ouvrant le paquet.

_ Je le sais ma puce, ce n'est rien. C'est normal.

_ Joyeux anniversaire chaton ! Content que ton cadeau te plaise.

Un silence se fit au grand étonnement d'Hermione et ses parents échangèrent un regard silencieux. Le moment était venu, le courrier était arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

_ Hermione ? Nous devons te parler de quelque chose d'important, si tu veux bien, annonça son père.

_ Oui ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas évident à dire...

_ Je t'écoutes.

_ h bien... Il y a 18 ans aujourd'hui, une amie de ta mère est venue nous voir en pleine nuit, c'était une sorcière. Elle... Elle est venue nous confier la garde de son bébé...Voldemort en avait après lui.

_ Tu auras de la visite aujourd'hui... Mais surtout n'oublie jamais que ta mère et moi t'avons toujours aimé du plus profond de notre cœur ….. Lui dit son père.

_ Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Hermione n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_ Comme l'a dit ton père, nous t'aimons comme notre propre fille..

_ Comme votre propre fille ?...

_ Chut! Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile !

_ Très bien ! Je vous écoute..

_ Ma puce ?! Tu...Tu n'es pas notre fille biologique. Ta vraie mère t'a confiée à nous. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ou ne te désirais pas, au contraire chérie, mais elle ne voulais pas que ton frère et toi soyez en danger et comme Voldemort a eu vent d'une prophétie disant qu'une fille d'adeptes née fin-septembre aiderait l'élu à anéantir le mal, c'était inévitable. Elle a dû se résoudre à faire un choix et garder ton frère. C'est pour te protéger qu'elle t'a confié à nous trésor.

_ Je vois. Mais, ça ne change rien. Je vous aimerais toujours comme mes parents de toute façon. C'est vous qui m'aviez élevé...Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un jumeau, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

_Oui ma puce et ils vont venir tous les trois te récupérer aujourd'hui, lui annonça son père peiné.

_ A quelle heure ? Lui demanda t'elle inquiète.

_ Ils nous ont dit qu'ils viendraient à 9 h, c'est-à-dire d'ici 5 minutes…. Lui dit sa mère la larme à l'œil.

Hermione s'approcha de sa mère et l'enlaça tendrement le plus fort qu'elle pu.

_ Ne pleure pas Maman. Ce n'est pas comme si on se quittait pour toujours. Je reviendrais toujours à la maison, mais il faut que je connaisse mon histoire, mon autre famille...

POP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione s'émerveilla devant la chambre couleur vers anis qui serait la sienne désormais.

_ Wahoo! s'émerveilla t'elle.

_ A ce que je vois ta chambre te plaît, lança la voix masculine de Blaise Zabini qui arborait un sourire fier en coin des lèvres.

Hermione continua de regarder sa chambre, analysant la pièce avec minutie.

_ Même si elle est

_ Oui, mais tu as tout à fait tord à ce sujet, lui répondit elle.

_ Ah ouais et sur quoi exactement Miss-je-sais-tout ? Un Zabini n'a jamais tord, je te ferais dire !

_ Moi oui puisque j'en suis une apparemment, mais toi non pas toujours. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce ne sont techniquement pas les couleurs de Serpentard, vu que ma chambre est vert ANIS ! Serpentard arbore un affreux vert bouteille.

_ Tu ne va pas en faire une montagne, ça reste vert, couleur de Serpentard.

_ Tu peux toujours rêver pour que j'admette que tu as raison, dit-elle en riant.

_ Tu serais mieux à Serpentard, tu en as déjà les qualités, dit-il un sourire en coin en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

_ Tu n'aimes pas avoir tord, tu prends un air supérieur quand tu étales ta science. En somme, tu as tout ce qu'il faut...soeurette, énonça t'il amusé.

_ N'importe quoi ! Je suis parfaitement à ma place à Griffondor! s'écria Hermione piquée à vif.

_ Si tu le dis, mais tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu es et de quelle famille tu viens, lui fit-il remarquer en haussant les épaules.

_ N'importe quoi, rétorqua t'elle indifférente à ses propos.

Hermione prit sa baguette, l'agita en lançant quelques sorts, afin de ranger ses affaires dans les compartiments adéquates.

_ Tu comptes rester là toute la journée Zabini ou...?! Demanda Hermione narquoisement

_ Écoute Granger..Euh Hermione. Maintenant qu'on va vivre ensemble, le mieux serait qu'on enterre la hache de guerre et qu'on essaye d'apprendre à se connaître ...Si possible ...Même si ça ne va pas être évident.

_ Je ne suis pas contre, si bien sûr tu acceptes de me faire de plates excuses pour tout ce que tu as pu faire, toi et Malfoy toutes ces années, lui dit-elle sournoisement

_ C'est une blague ?! Lui demanda t'il de mauvaise foi

_ Non, pas du tout, dit elle tout sourire.

Blaise soupira lourdement en marmonnant ", c'est ton père qui te l'a demandé, ne l'étripes pas sur place".

_ Bien ! Je m'excuse pour ces dernières années satisfaite ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

_ Ca ira, je me doute bien que tu ne sauras pas faire mieux, dit elle moqueuse un sourire en coin des lèvres.

_ Ouais, ouais ...Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Pure Serpentarde, finit-il dans un murmure.

_ Les enfants le Déjeuner est servis dans 20 minutes, tachez d'essayer de bien vous entendre, je compte sur vous, avertit leur mère en entrant dans la chambre avant de repartir.

_ Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, on fera en sorte de s'entendre, dit Hermione de bonne foi.

POP!

_Maîtres le repas est servit ! Annonça Dahlia, l'elfe de maison

_Très bien, allons-y

Blaise et Hermione descendirent au rez-de-chaussée en se chamaillant gentiment et entrèrent dans la salle à manger en prenant place près de leur mère.

_ Je vois que vous vous entendez beaucoup mieux !

_ Oui mère, disons qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre, dit Blaise

_C'est magnifique, Dit-elle au comble de l'excitation, ce soir aura lieu un bal pour fêter votre anniversaire, ainsi que nos retrouvailles. Vous pourrez aller faire les boutiques pour vous trouver des tenues cette après-midi ! Répondit leur mère satisfaite.

_Très bien on a pourra apprendre à mieux se connaitre dit Hermione.

_Oui, tant que tu ne me parle pas de tes bouquins poussiéreux et qu'on ne met pas les pieds chez Fleury et Bott, répondit Blaise narquois.

_Très amusant, lui répondit sa soeur en le fusillant du regard.

Le repas se passa assez bien dans la bonne humeur générale. Ils rattrapèrent un peu du temps perdu loin des autres, tout simplement. Une fois qu'ils eurent déjeunés, Blaise et Hermione montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du Serpentard à la demande de ce dernier. Hermione s'assit sur son lit, pendant que son frère entrait dans la salle de bain se recoiffer.

_ Zabini tu pourrais peut-être te dépêcher avec ton pot de gel que tu te mets sur la tête, lança Hermione en caressant distraitement la tête de son chaton

_ On avait pas dit qu'on devait s'entendre ? Et de toute façon, il faut que je sois à tomber avant de sortir. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

_ Tu ne penses quand même pas que du jour au lendemain, on sera les meilleurs amis du monde ? Laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de nos petites chamailleries.

_ Si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire en coin narquois en rentrant dans sa chambre.

_ Alors c'est bon ? t'as fini

_ Granger! Ma petite Granger ! un corps pareil ça s'entretient, tu devrais faire pareil

_ Ta gueule Zabini

_ C'était un conseil, c'est pour ton bien. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

_ Et bien ferme-là, je sais très bien prendre soin de moi.

_ Au faite ça te dérange si Dray vient avec nous ?

_Drayyyyy commennnnt? Demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas répondre.

_ Ben Dray, comme Drago Malfoy quoi. T'en connais beaucoup des Dray toi ?! À part mon meilleur ami, dit-il ironiquement.

_Non ! Et pour savoir s'il peut venir, non hors de question!

_Tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est déjà une plaie d'aller faire les magasins. Autant être trois, au moins je ne serai pas seul dans mon malheur! Dit Blaise mécontent

_Ben va avec lui, j'irai seule ou peut-être avec une amie !(sourire malfoyen) En plus, j'ai envie de faire mon petit effet sur lui, je parie que personne n'a encore jamais osé le refouler! Ça fait plus d'1 an qu'il ne m'a pas vu.

_ Bref !Pour en venir au fait? une sorte de mini-vengeance en gros ?

_Si on veut, dit elle un sourire typique malfoyen aux lèvres.

_ Tu sais que tu as son sourire ? Lui avoua Blaise en la regardant du coin de l'œil

_Quel sourire ?

_Le sourire en coin qu'il fait quand il va faire un mauvais coup

_ N'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne lui ressemblerai.

_Si tu le dis, répondit Blaise amusé

_Bref, tu as finis, on y va ?

_Oui, c'est bon, mais tu fais quoi ? Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

_Non, je vais y aller avec Ginny, donc tu m'accompagnes au Terrier avant d'aller voir Malfoy ?

_Ok. Si tu veux, dit-il en soupirant

_Si madame veut bien, dit Blaise en lui tendant son bras

_Madame veut bien, dit Hermione en riant.

Ils transplanèrent devant l'entrée de la maison des Weasley qui était ouverte, laissant voir la cuisine, là ou tous les Weasley étaient présents, choqués de voir Hermione arriver au bras de Blaise.

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit cette dernière gênée

_wahou!j'a.. Commença Fred

_llucine! Finit Georges

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'es arrivée avec lui? S'emporta d'emblée Ron

_Ronald ! Hermione ma chérie comment vas tu ? Bonjour jeune homme ! Intervint Molly, avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras

_Bonjour madame !Monsieur Weasley !? Dit Blaise en guise de Salutation

_Bonjour jeune homme ! Hermione?! Répondit Mr Weasley

_HERMIONE! s'écria Ginny avant de lui sauter dans les bras

_Je me répète, mais qu'est-ce que fait Zabini ici ? demanda Ron à nouveau.

_Justement, il se trouve que Blaise est mon frère. C'est une longue histoire, finit Hermione en voyant leur tête

_Bon Granger, faut que j'aille retrouver Dray et tout lui expliquer par la même occasion! Je peux te laisser, de toute façon on se retrouve au manoir.

_Bien va donc retrouver Malfoy! Lui dit elle

_Ok. J'y vais, répondit-il

_ Attends ! Dit Hermione

_Quoi ?

Hermione lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller, sous le regard surpris de ce dernier.

_Faut bien qu'on commence à être frère et sœur un jour Zabini, lui dit-elle amusée.

Blaise partit et Molly fit entrer, Hermione dans la cuisine où elle prit place près de sa meilleure amie Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_Hermione, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ron énervé comme à l'accoutumer.

_Ron tu pourrais me laisser arriver et raconter mon histoire tranquillement ? Le sermonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui eh bien, j'ai un frère, comme vous avez pu le voir ! Il s' appelle Blaise, oui Ronald, Blaise Zabini ! Ma mère biologique, du temps où Voldemort faisait régner la terreur et enrôlait les gens, a apprit qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. Enfin plutôt 2 heureux événements, mais ça il ne le savait pas ! Mon frère Blaise et moi, mais notre mère savait que dès notre naissance, nous serions sûrement amenés à devenir mangeront pour survivre, de plus une prophétie annonçait qu'une fille d'adeptes, née en septembre, aiderait l'élu à éliminer Voldemort. Il n'a jamais su que notre mère attendait des jumeaux, mais bien entendu, il a su qu'elle était enceinte. Lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle attendait une fille et un garçon, elle eue peur. Alors elle a eu l'idée de garder un seul de ses deux enfants, Blaise, évidemment étant un garçon. Elle m'a confiée aux Granger, eux n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant, et c'était leurs vœux le plus cher, sans compter qu'ils étaient de très bons amis à ma mère. Alors voilà ! Elle a attendu nos 17 ans à Blaise et moi, ainsi que la fin du règne de Voldemort, avant de tout nous dévoiler et nous réunir, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends ses raisons.

Tous restaient sans voix devant ses révélations des plus surprenante. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien au sujet de la nouvelle vie d'Hermione !

_J'y pense Ginny, j'étais venue ici pour que nous allions toutes les deux au chemin de traverse ! Je dois aller m'acheter une tenue de soirée, ma mère organise mon retour parmi la "haute société sorcière ", pleins de personnes seront invitées, y compris les Malfoy, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

_Eh bien allons'y ! Dit Ginny, excitée à l'idée d'un après-midi shopping

Elles prirent chacune leurs sacs, avant de transplaner au chemin de traverse. Elles firent du lèche vitrine un bon moment avant de se diriger enfin vers Mme Guipure. Elles poussèrent la porte du magnifique magasin, sûrement l'un des plus riches, mais surtout réputé établissement de la place. Madame Guipure en personne les accueillirent et les dirigèrent vers un des sofas qui occupait la pièce.

_Mlle Zabini, votre frère ma prévenue de votre venue, ainsi, j'ai pu vous réserver quelques modèles de notre dernière collection. Cela vous va-t-il ? Demanda Mme Guipure

_Euh oui, très bien merci, répondit Hermione mal assurée

_C'est ça d'être une gosse de riche, Dit Ginny en riant

Hermione rigola à son tour avant de suivre Mme Guipure, en compagnie de Ginny, vers une pièce aménagée spécialement pour eux. La gérante de l'établissement lui laissa les tenues pour qu'elle les essayent, avant de s'excuser et de retourner à l'avant de la boutique pour s'occuper des autres clients et laisser un peu d'intimité aux filles. Hermione entra une première fois dans la cabine d'essayage, avant d'en ressortir avec une première robe.

_Non, décidément je n'aime pas le bas de la robe.

_Moi non plus ! Essaye en une autre !

Hermione retourna dans sa cabine pour en ressortir avec une nouvelle robe longue, en soie, couleur saumon des pieds à la taille, puis entièrement noir de la taille au bustier. Autour de la taille, étaient cousu des centaines de pierres formant une ceinture argentée.

_Elle est parfaite, on prend celle-là !

_ Tu es sûre Ginny ?

_Oui ! avec un grand oui !

Elles firent appel à la gérante qui s'occupa des règlements avant de les prévenir qu'elle ferait envoyer la robe pour la soirée de ce soir. Toutes deux quittèrent l'établissment pour aller faire les magasins, histoire d'accessoiriser sa tenue et de trouver un coiffeur. Elles passèrent toute l'après-midi sur le chemin de traverse pour faire les magasins et finirent chez Florian Fortarôme, pour manger une bonne glace, avant de rentrer toutes deux chez elles vers 16h30, une fois le coiffée. Vers les 19 heures, les premiers invités arrivèrent , ainsi que les Malfoy. Drago alla directement à la chambre de son meilleur ami comme d'habitude et s'installa comme il le faisait toujours, pendant que Blaise sortait de sa salle de bain, portant en tout et pour tout, son pantalon alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux d'une serviette.

_Salut vieux ! Le salua Blaise

_Salut! Lui répondit Drago en prenant un magasine de quidditch qu'il commença à feuilleter, J'arrive toujours pas à mis faire que ta soeur soit revenue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ?

_J'en sais rien, ça fait bizarre, c'est tout.

_Moi aussi je ne m'y faisais pas au début, mais maintenant ça va j'ai intégré.

_Au faite, tu étais en retard pourquoi ?

_J'ai rencontré une fille flash expresse! dit-il fier de lui

_Je te pardonne dans ce cas-là mon salaud ! Dit Drago dans un fou rire en checkant le poing de Blaise

_Toi par contre, maintenant t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau vieux, c'est moi qui te le dit, L'avertit Blaise

_Oui je sais, j'espère au moins qu'elle est belle, dit Drago en soupirant

_Oh! Tu parles de ma sœur, c'est une Zabini ste plaît, elle est forcément belle, se vanta Baise

_J'espère bien, rit Drago un sourire en coin.

_Blaise comment tu me trouves ? Demanda Hermione en entrant

_Sexy murmura Drago pour lui-même

_hum hum ! Dray tais toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Dit Blaise en frappant Drago à l'arrière du crâne.

_Merci quand même Malfoy, répondit Hermione un sourire en coin narquois.

_Hé ! Tu ne me l'as pas piqué ce sourire-là ? Demanda Drago.

_Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Claironna Blaise amusé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

_Bref ! Je suis... Commença Drago avec un sourire qui en ferait fondre plus d'une.

_Drago Malfoy, le meilleur ami de mon frère, je sais merci ! Serpentard à Poudlard et aussi, je ne te conseille pas d'essayer avec moi ! Le Dom Juan coureur de jupons de Poudlard, tu as mis plus de la moitié des filles de ces murs dans ton lit ! Ta réputation te précède ! Bon Blaise, on descend, j'ai hâte de rencontrer tout ce beau monde ! Le coupa Hermione peu intéressée par ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_ Hein !Hein! Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Mais je reconnais que tu l'as bien bouché le pauvre petit Drago ! Dit Blaise en rigolant

_La ferme ! Lui lança Drago agacé

_ Blaise, c'était la première fois hein ? Demanda innocemment Hermione un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

_De quoi ? Demanda ce dernier

_Je suis pas plus que toi ! Avoua Drago

_Tu te souviens de notre conversation, avant que j'aille faire les boutiques ?

_Ah ouiiii... Oui ! Explosa-t-il de rire

_D'accord, je suis out! Dit Drago

_ Nan, mais laisse, c'est un truc entre frère et sœur !

_Bon on y va ? Demanda Hermione amusée

_ Ouais, il serait peut-être temps !

Ils descendirent tous les trois à la fête où leurs parents respectifs les attendaient, devant les portes de la grande salle de Bal des Zabini. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, leurs parents qui étaient jusqu'à lors en grande conversation, y mirent un terme et se concentrèrent sur leur enfants.

_Bonsoir Blaise ! Miss Zabini! Salua monsieur Malfoy

_Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, Madame Malfoy! Dit maladroitement Hermione un peu gênée

_Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre nom ? Demanda Mr Malfoy

Hermione regarda sa mère, ainsi que Blaise de manière inquiète, face à la réponse qu'elle aurait à donner.

_Lucius mon cher, son nom est Mélissa Hermione Jane Zabini du nom de ses grands-mères maternelle et paternelle intervint la mère des jumeaux.

_Un très beau prénom pour une magnifique jeune fille, répondit ce dernier en baisant la main d'Hermione.

_ il n'a pas tord ! Chuchota Drago à son meilleur ami

_J'avoue, dommage que se soit ma sœur, dit Blaise pour se moquer de Drago

_Surtout que ça soit MA future! Dit Drago en arquant un sourcil.

_De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? Dit Hermione en entrant dans leur conversation

_De rien! Dit précipitamment Blaise en filant un coup de coude à Drago

_Mais bien sûr ! Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel

_Les enfants nous y allons, dépêcher vous ! Prévint le père des jumeaux.

_ On est PAS des enfants! Répondirent les jeunes pour eux même.

Ils entrèrent enfin pour que la soirée puisse commencer, comme il se devait. Ils discutèrent avec les invités, mondanités un petit moment, avant que la mère des jumeaux ne parte vers la scène où elle lança un sonorus pour porter sa voix. Elle prit enfin la parole, en souhaitant la bienvenue à ses invités et en les remerciant d'être là ce soir.

_Maintenant, je tiens à tous vous présenter ma fille, Mélissa Hermione Jane Zabini ! Dit-elle en applaudissant à l'unisson avec les convives.

Hermione monta sur scène avec sa mère un peu gênée, sous les applaudissements généraux, pour qu'elle soit présentée officiellement à la vue de tous. Elles descendirent toutes les deux de scène et se firent solliciter par plusieurs personnes pour recevoir des présentations. Après qu'elle fut présentée à plusieurs personnes, Hermione passa la soirée à table avec Blaise et Drago ainsi que des amis à eux, dansant quelques fois avec son frère. Hermione apprit à mieux connaître Malfoy et se rendit compte qu'en fait, il n'était pas si mal, il n'était plus l'être arrogant, vantard, prétentieux, hautain et sournois qu'elle connaissait. Il avait l'air d'être lui-même, quelqu'un de drôle, beau, un peu, voire beaucoup dragueur sur les bords, mais ça, elle le savait déjà, ce qui la fit sourire, gentil ? Au bout d'un moment, un slow retentit dans la salle. Drago se leva et se positionna debout devant elle, lui tendant la main à son grand étonnement.

_Tu danses ? Lui chuchota Drago avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Hermione regarda attentivement la main tendue devant elle, puis son frère qui arborait un petit sourire en coin. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête vers son meilleur ami, lui incitant d'aller danser avec Drago. Drago la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux, affichant toujours son sourire craquant.

_Alors ? Murmura-t-il

Hermione regarda une dernière fois son frère et répondit à l'invitation de Drago. Elle saisie sa main, se leva et se dirigea avec lui sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent ensemble, se rapprochant toujours plus sans que l'un d'eux ne le deux, coller l'un à l'autre durant cette danse hors du temps, plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, n'échangeant aucun mot, juste des regards profonds, intenses...sans fin...tournoyant gracieusement au milieu de la foule, oubliant tout de l'endroit et même des gens qui les entouraient... Blaise les regardait toujours, assis à la table, réfléchissant avant que sa mère ne le rejoigne.

_Ils n'ont toujours rien remarquer, lui demanda sa mère et regardant le couple danser.

_Non, toujours pas, répondis Blaise un sourire en coin.

_Ils sont tellement absorbés par la contemplation de l'autre, Dit sa mère

_Hum, ils ne voient même plus les autres autour, à les voir, on croirait qu'ils sont seuls au monde, Dit Blaise un sourire en coin des lèvres.

_Je pense qu'ils se sont enfin trouvés comme l'avait prédit le livre des âmes, dit sa mère

_Ouais, et moi, je pense que Dray va arrêter de courir à droite et à gauche, dit Blaise moqueur

_Il a juste trouvé la bonne mon fils.

_Hum, si vous le dites, mère.

A la fin de la chanson, ils continuèrent à tournoyer ne se lâchant des yeux.

_Ils sont si mignons tous les deux, dit Narcissa en s'asseyant avec Blaise et sa mère.

_Ils ont du succombés, après tout ce sont des âmes soeurs, le livre avait raison.

Hermione revint à elle la première, horrifiée par ce qui se passait.

_ Non !

_ Comment ça non ? Demanda Drago perdu

_Non ! Non Malfoy, on n'est pas du même monde, on ne peut pas faire ça !

Soudainement, elle s'enfuit de la piste à travers la foule de gens jusqu'au balcon, où elle souhaitait prendre un bol d'air frais. Drago essaya de la retenir sans succès, la foule le gênant. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au balcon à travers la masse de gens. Lorsqu'il la vit, il vint au plus près d'elle, qui observait silencieusement le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune qui éclairait la nuit de son aura, accoudée au balcon.

Pourquoi être parti ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Drago dans un murmure

_Non rien de mal, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Hermione en regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

_Alors pourquoi ? Tu dis que toi et moi, on est pas du même monde, on est pourtant bien du même monde.

_Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te plaire, c'est contre nature.

_Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Drago sans comprendre, amusé par de telles absurdités.

_Tout simplement, car tu me détestes. Tu ignores qui je suis, qui j'étais !

_Tu te trompes, je ne te déteste pas, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue, avant de plonger son regard dans celui du beau blond.

_Bien sûr que si. Je suis quand même contente de voir que tu n'es pas totalement le garçon que je connais à Poudlard et que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien quand tu veux, mais je dois quand même te dire qui je suis...du moins qui j'étais avant cette histoire. J'étais Hermione Granger avant d'être Zabini, si tu ne m'avais pas encore reconnu, Dit elle avant de retourner à la fête.

Drago resta où il était à regarder les étoiles, encore perdu face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres.

_Elle a bien changée, se dit-il à lui-même dans un murmure.

_Je te l'accorde. Bon vieux, faut qu'on ait une discussion quand même, dit-il en s'accoudant près de son meilleur ami.

_Vas'y sur quoi ? Dit Drago dans un soupir

_Sur ma sœur quelle question, lui répondit Blaise un sourire en coin des lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

_Ah...et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

_Elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, je me trompe ? Demanda Blaise amusé

_Non, tu ne te trompes pas ! Elle ne me laisse pas du tout indifférent, bien au contraire. Elle m'a toujours intéressé, jamais quelqu'un de m'avait tenu tête comme elle elle le faisait. Et puis elle a toujours était belle, mais elle ne s'est jamais réellement mise en valeur. Exception faite lorsqu'on était en quatrième année, dit-il en riant.

_Je pense aussi que cela s'est fait cette année.

_Alors ta danse ? Demanda Blaise un sourire en coin

_Que veux tu que je te dise ?! Ce n'était qu'une danse, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

_Cela va de soi répondit Blaise amusé

_Très bien, il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il ne s'est jamais passé avec aucune autre content ?

_Très ! Et je le sais, encore heureux d'ailleurs parce qu'elle t'es fiancée.

_Je n'ai non plus dit être amoureux, dit Drago un sourire en coin.

_Je n'ai rien insinué de tel, mais elle n'en reste pas moins ta fiancée, alors respecte la. De plus, c'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit. Je n'hésiterai pas tu le sais très bien, ami ou pas, dit-il son sourire en coin revenu.

_Je le sais, inutile de me le rappeler. Tu me connais pourtant, j'ai mes principes, entre autres, qu'un Malfoy est fidèle à sa femme.

_Elle ne l'est pas encore, aucune des règles des Malfoy ne parle de fidélité à sa fiancée que je sache.

_C'la est tout comme, elle sera ma femme, dit Drago un sourire en coin amusé.

_Je vois cela, la doctrine Malfoy ? Ma fiancé est ma femme ? Dit Blaise en riant

_Exactement ! Répondit Drago hilare.

_Que comptes tu faire de retour au château ? Demanda Blaise de nouveau sérieux

_Lequel ? Le mien ? se vanta Drago amusé

_Très drôle ! à Poudlard bien sûr !

_Eh bien, je devrais me résoudre à enterrer la hache de guerre avec ma FEMME (sourire amusé) et dans une éventualité Potter et cie, finit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

_Ah ouais, quand même. Moi elle m'y contraindra, mais tu ne sera pas en reste lorsqu'elle saura que tu es son futur époux, ajouta t-il lorsqu'il vit le sourire moqueur de son ami apparaître, avant de disparaître d'un coup sec.

_Effectivement, je n'y échapperai pas non plus.

_J'avoue ! Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais on devrait regagner la fête non ?

_Cela va de soit, nous ne voudrions point prendre racine ici, dit-il d'un ton pompeux

_ Dray ! Suffit cesse d'imiter Pansy !

_Cela m'est complètement inconcevable très cher !

_Allons y ! Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur regagnant leur table, où ils se réinstallèrent, discutant de tout et de rien sans oublier d'Hermione. Lorsqu'Hermione quitta Drago, elle rencontra sa mère, à travers la masse de gens, qui la cherchait depuis des heures. Voulant lui parler, la mère d'Hermione l'emmena à sa suite dans un bureau, sans doute celui de son père. Elle y entra, suivit de sa mère qui referma derrière elle, tout en lui priant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils face au bureau, pendant qu'elle même prit place sur celui d'à coté, se retrouvant face à sa fille.

_Ma chérie, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer qui n'est pas vraiment facile à dire pour autant.

_Bien sûr mère, allez y je suis toute ouïe.

_Très bien ! Il est de coutume chez les sangs purs, notamment chez les sang purs de rang noble, ce que nous somme aussi, de promettre nos héritières à de très bon parti...

_Les mariages arrangé...dit Hermione dans un souffle en appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, tout en l'ayant déjà deviné

_ Oui ma puce, les mariages arrangés. Chez nous, les doyens ou encore les parents de la jeune fille, destinent leur fille à de très bons partis pour qu'elle ait une vie convenable, confortable, qu'elle mérite d'avoir. Le meilleur en quelque sorte pour leur enfant, lui assurant un bon avenir...

_Je suis promise ? Demanda Hermione, les larmes embuant son regard, mais restant d'apparence calme.

_Oui mon ange, ton père s'est assuré, avant notre mariage, que s'il aurait une fille, elle aurait déjà un promit désigné, lui avoua sa mère en baissant la tête

_Il est âgé ? Demanda Hermione en commençant à avoir envie de pleurer, mais demeurant le plus calme possible.

_Non ma puce, il a ton âge. C'est même le meilleur parti de toute l'Angleterre, je pense bien, dit-elle en caressant le visage de sa fille

_Blaise le sait ? Demanda Hermione dans un murmure, les larmes commençant à affluer.

_Oui mon amour, il n'a pas été franchement ravi au début. Il ne voulait pas que tu épouses n'importe qui et surtout quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il a été rassuré quand il a su qui était ton promis, sachant qu'il prendrait soin de toi et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre pour toi. Si ce n'est ta peine d'être promise à quelqu'un.

_Je ne peux rien y changer ? Demanda Hermione, les larmes dévalant ses joues de désespoir.

_Je n'ai bien peur que non mon trésor, c'était une promesse de sorcier, qui inclu un pacte magique, lui dit sa mère en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

_Qui ? Demanda Hermione alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

_Il prendra soin de toi, il m'a promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. Et il n'a pas intérêt à me mentir, je suis tout de même sa marraine. Je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse, c'est l'un de ses principes, il fait tout pour pouvoir tenir ses promesses, lui dit doucement sa mère en serrant sa fille plus fort pour la réconforter un tant soit peu.

_Qui ? Demanda Hermione pleurant dans les bras de sa mère, la voix tremblante dû à ses sanglots.

_C'est Drago, mon ange !

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle était promise à Drago Malfoy ! Pourquoi la vie voulait s'en prendre à elle ? Pourquoi était-elle un noble sang pur ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? À bien y repenser, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle préférait encore que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'un vieil homme âgé, qui se serait fait une joie d'avoir une jeune épouse comme elle. Et puis, il était dans le même bateau qu'elle après tout, promis à un mariage arrangé, dont on ne peut déroger. Il n'avait pas non plus eu le choix, tout avait été décidé pour lui sans qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

_Vous vous marierez à la fin de vos études.

Hermione partit du bureau en pleurant les larmes sillonnant son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Elle n'en voulait pas à Drago, il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. C'étaient toutes ces coutumes obsolètes qui étaient en cause. Comment pouvait-on encore appliquer ce genre de chose à une époque comme celle-là ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Sortie du bureau, elle referma la porte derrière elle précipitamment, pour ne pas que sa mère ait l'idée de la suivre. Elle reprit sa course dans le corridor, où ses pas furent étouffés par l'épaisse moquette au ton rouge tapissant le sol. Lorsqu'elle atteint les alentours du grand escalier menant aux chambres, elle aperçu sur son chemin Drago et Blaise marchant côte à côte, discutant tranquillement. Pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes, elle termina sa course effrénée dans les bras de son promis, le percutant par la même occasion. Les garçons furent tout d'abord surpris de la retrouver en pleure, mais surtout qu'elle vienne se réfugier dans les bras de Drago, plutôt que dans ceux de son frère. Drago resserra sa prise sur sa fine taille, la dépassant d'une bonne tête encore. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne en lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'elle se blottit un peu plus au creux de ses bras musclés. Tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux, il approcha sa tête de son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots rassurants pour la calmer. Blaise observa son meilleur ami faire, pendant qu'un fin sourire en coin mi-heureux, mi-triste de voir sa sœur dans cet état, apparaissait sur son visage. Il pensa alors qu'il avait devant lui la preuve que Drago prendrait soin d'elle.

_Chuuuuut calme toi...Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrives, chuchota doucement Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir comme elle le pouvait ses larmes, sans grand succès et regarda Drago dans les yeux sans aucune trace de colère, ni de haine.

_Tu le savais depuis longtemps ? Demanda Hermione dans un triste murmure.  
Drago parut surprit un moment, la regardant tout autant droit dans les yeux.

_Quoi donc ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Nous deux... Murmura Hermione d'une faible voix.

Drago soupira, puis essuya les sillons de larmes, qui coulaient toujours, de ses pouces, prenant son visage en coupe. Quand il eut terminé, il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hermione et colla son front au sien, fermant les yeux un moment, se sentant bien comme cela, avant de les rouvrir à nouveau.

_Oui, je l'ai toujours su, mais je n'ai su que c'était toi que lorsque Blaise et ta mère sont aller te chercher. Mon père me l'a annoncé à ce moment-là. Je suis sincèrement navré ... Chuchota Drago en fixant ses yeux bleu/gris au chocolat des siens.

_Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute...d'après ma mère, tu as été plus qu'honorable, lui chuchota t-elle en retour.

Drago détourna le visage en soupirant un semblant de rire qu'il tentait d'étouffer.

_C'est normal qu'elle dise cela, c'est ma marraine.

Hermione ramena doucement le visage de Drago vers le sien, pour qu'il continue de la regarder dans les yeux, sans connaître la cause de ce besoin.

_Je le pense aussi.

Doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra tout contre lui, lui chuchotant à son tour un tendre merci à l'oreille, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds puisqu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'au niveau du cou.

_Pourquoi merci ? Demanda Drago qui sembla troubler et fronça quelque peu les sourcils

_Pour ta façon de prendre les choses, je veux dire et pour prendre soin de moi comme tu viens de le faire, tu n'étais pas obligé, dit Hermione en posant son front à la base de son cou

_C'est normal, dit Drago en ayant un sourire

Au bout d'un moment, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Hermione s'étant calmée. Elle retourna voir sa mère qui était restée dans son bureau, pensant encore au chagrin qu'elle venait de causer à sa fille. Hermione entra à nouveau et referma la porte derrière elle une nouvelle fois, puis s'approcha de sa mère pour l'étreindre dans ses bras, lui signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait aucunement de son impuissance face à ce coup du sort.

_M'en veux tu mon ange ?

_Non maman, je sais que tu n'y peux rien et je sais aussi que Drago prendra soin de moi.

_ Drago ? Depuis quand l'appel tu comme cela toi ? Demanda elle surprise

_On vient d'avoir une petite discussion et il a était adorable avec moi, avoua Hermione rougissante en souriant quelque peu.

_Je sais ma puce, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable quand il le veut

_Tu as bien raison sur ce sujet maman ! QUAND il le veut ! Dit Hermione en riant

_Je l'avoue, mais il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de bien, lui dit sa mère amusée

Hermione baissa la tête en souriant avec espoir. La mère et la fille discutèrent un petit moment toutes les deux avant que Mme Zabini n'autorise sa fille à aller se coucher au vu des événements de la soirée, chargés en émotion. Enfin Hermione pu gravir les marches de l'immense escalier jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se dévêtit enfilant sa nuisette en satin violette et finit par se loger sous les douces couvertures en satin. Au bout de longues minutes où elle ressassa inlassablement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la soirée, elle trouva enfin le sommeil. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa vraie famille, sa vie était pleine de rebondissement aussi surprenant les uns que les autres, mais elle avait trouvée un frère qu'elle adorait déjà et qui le lui rendait bien. Elle s'entendait déjà mieux avec Drago et aimait sa mère comme elle aurait toujours dû. Sa nuit fut calme, même si elle rêva de sa soirée mouvementée, avant de revivre sa danse avec Drago, pendant qu'un sourire vint lui orner le visage durant ses songes. C'est à ce moment que Drago entra dans sa chambre plonger dans la pénombre. La voir sourire le fit sourire également sans qu'il ne connaisse la raison. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui baisa le front avant de remonter les couvertures sur elle, lui chuchotant un bonne nuit à l'oreille, qu'elle pensa avoir rêvé. Drago sortit de sa chambre refermant derrière lui et alla saluer son meilleur ami, avant de rejoindre ses parents pour rentrer chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée selon lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soleil traversa lentement au travers des rideaux de la chambre d'Hermione jusqu'à caresser doucement son visage endormis, la réveillant au passage. Hermione papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir totalement, s'étirant de tout son long, histoire de faire partir toute la paresse accumulée durant son sommeil. 8H35. Il était encore tôt, très tôt même, surtout qu'elle s'était couchée dans les environs d' 1H du matin. Hermione repoussa tout de même les couvertures, se redressa et sortit de son lit pour aller dans sa salle de bain personnelle, reliée à sa chambre. Elle prit un bon bain, pour réellement bien se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la baignoire en marbre, elle enroula une serviette ne lui arrivant qu'à mi-cuisse autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode où elle mit du parfum et s'attacha les cheveux à l'aide d'une baguette, avant de retourner dans sa chambre en l'état. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se figea sur place de stupéfaction. Muette. Face à elle, près de la porte, tout autant figé la bouche légèrement entrouverte, se tenait Drago qui la scrutait de haut en bas.

_Non, Drago ne fais pas ça. Regarde ailleurs! ...impossible...non Dray! même si...même si elle est magnifique comme ça et que je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi belle et ...c'est ma femme (sourire en coin) enfin future, mais c'est tout comme. Putainnnnnnn, ne pu t-il s'empêcher de penser en suivant la course d'une goutte d'eau qui s'acheminait lentement le long de son cou pour se diriger vers le creux de ses seins, arrête ta course c'est un supplice..et puis merde...se dit-il plongé dans ses pensées.

Sans s'en rendre compte, trop plongé dans ses pensées, Drago s'était de plus en plus rapproché d'Hermione et se trouvait à présent face à elle. Il la regardait dans les yeux, de son regard bleu/gris aux pupilles dilatées tentant tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de répréhensible, sa respiration se saccadant au fur et à mesure. N'y tenant plus, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une dernière tentative de résistance, avant de la prendre par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Drago la regarda un dixième de seconde dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser, cédant à sa pulsion sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés et il savait bien qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte. Il était fort propable qu'il se prenne une gifle monumentale dans les minutes qui suivraient. Pourtant, Hermione répondit à son baiser sans s'en rendre compte, plongé elle aussi dans ses pensées et se demandant que faisait Drago exactement et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda dans un murmure à peine audible Hermione rompant le baiser perdue.

_ Je n'en sais rien...qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Demanda Drago dans une supplique en soupirant, avant de fermer les yeux et de cacher son visage dans le cou de sa belle, chuchotant tout contre sa peau, lui procurant des frissons incontrôlables.

Hermione posa sa main gauche sur son torse et glissant la droite dans le cou de Drago, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'écarter d'elle quelque peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais réagir comme ça au juste ? Lui demanda Hermione

_Goutte d'eau...Chuchota simplement Drago comme un enfant prit en faute

_Goutte d'eau ? Demanda Hermione amusée par son comportement.

_Moui une goutte d'eau...elle était insolente.

Hermione le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir mieux le regarder et lui sourit amusée.

_Tu m'expliques ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher d'un bloc.

_ On est vraiment obligé d'avoir cette discussion ?

_Hummm oui ! Dit Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

_Plutôt sa course sur toi, avoua t-il en soupirant de défaite.

Hermione rigola un moment et Drago plongea son visage dans son cou avant de le lui mordiller comme punition.

_humhum! Les interrompit Blaise qui était appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en se raclant la gorge.

Drago décala son visage de quelques centimètres afin de voir le nouvel arrivant et leva un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'Hermione rougissait quelque peu.

_Je dérange ? Demanda Blaise un sourire amusé en coin des lèvres.

_Euh non ! Dit doucement Hermione en détournant les yeux de gêne.

_Oui ! Lui lança Drago

_Je vois bien ça Dray. Je venais juste vous dire que le petit-déjeuner était servi et si vous vouliez bien vous joindre à moi, dit Blaise le sourire aux lèvres totalement moqueur.

_Très bien, alors si vous le permettez, j'aimerais me vêtir davantage alors dehors tous les deux, intervint Hermione.

Drago soupira déposa un baiser contre sa peau et rejoignit Blaise pour descendre petit déjeuner. Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigea vers sa penderie et y prit les vêtements souhaités. Enfin prête, elle descendit rejoindre les garçons dans la salle à manger. Drago se leva et lui tira la chaise, la faisant s'asseoir, tout en lui murmurant discrètement à l'oreille que finalement, il commençait à bien aimer les vêtements moldus, sans oublier de lui dire qu'elle était magnifique ce matin-là. Hermione rougit immédiatement et commença à se servir pour se redonner contenance. Ils mangèrent tranquillement les mets succulents préparés par les elfes de maisons.

_ Il faudrait qu'on te présente aux autres. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Dit Blaise

Drago et Blaise la toisèrent en attente de sa réponse.

_Je suppose que oui ça pourrait se faire concéda-t-elle

_Super ! Je leur enverrai une lettre, annonça Blaise

_Quand tu parles des autres, tu parles de Nott, Parkinson et Bulstrode ?

_oui -ok

Ils finirent de manger et envoyèrent une lettre à chacun de leurs amis pour leur demander de les rejoindre à Florian Fortarôme aux alentours de 10h30 comme il n'était encore que 8H50. Une fois chose faite, Drago, Hermione et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, parlant de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps.

_Tu comptes faire quoi pour Potter et cie? Demanda Blaise

_Eh bien, ils savant déjà que je suis ta sœur, tout ce qu'ils ne savent pas...c'est que je suis fiancée.

_Ca va pas du tout plaire à la Belette ça ! Dit Blaise hilare

_Blaise ! Appelle-le par son prénom ou même son nom de famille si c'est trop pour toi, lui dit Hermione en s'énervant.

_On s'en tiendra à Weasley, dirent Drago et Blaise en s'échangeant un regard convenu.

_De toute façon, je n'arrêterai pas de les fréquenter alors vous allez devoir tous vous entendre, leur prévint-elle un sourie en coin

_Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Dit Blaise à Drago.

_J'avoue, ajouta Drago

_ Non, mais ça va vous deux ? Leur demanda Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

_A merveille sœurette, sauf que je me passerais bien d'une quelconque amitié avec Potter et compagnie.

_Blaise, tu es désespérant, lui dit Hermione en soupirant.

_Bon, il est l'heure. Il faudrait qu'on y aille, annonça Blaise sans lui prêter attention.

Ils se levèrent et transplanèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Là-bas les attendaient déjà Pansy, Millicent et Théodore.

_ Vous en aviez mis du temps, j'en avais plus que marre de ces discussions de filles.

_Hey! Dirent Pansy et Millicent hilare.

_Hummmmmm une petite nouvelle ? Putain les mecs, c'est abusé vous ne m'aviez même pas présenté à la ravissante demoiselle que voilà, dit Théodore en faisant un baise-main à Hermione qui se retenait de rire.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à être présent hier soir, lui lança Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Abstiens toi, avertit Drago entre ses dents une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

_Jaloux ? Lui demanda Hermione un sourire en coin narquois.

_Tu me cherches toi ? Lui demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil.

_Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy, Lui répondit Hermione en le regardant de haut en bas.

Drago s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était dos à lui, ne pouvant rien voir de son petit manège et emprisonna sa taille de ses bras.

_ Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu trop avec moi Malfoy, Se moqua Hermione, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

_Vraiment pas ? Je suis déçu, Lui glissa Drago à l'oreille.

_Toujours pas ! C'est bien ce que je disais, tu t'emballes. Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie, seulement ta promise, Lui annonça Hermione en le repoussa loin d'elle amusée.

_J'ai manqué des chapitres l? Demanda Pansy

_Tient, c'est bizarre, je me posais la même question, Renchérit Millicent.

Blaise quant à lui était complètement hilare.

_C'est une chasse gardée Blaise ? Demanda Théodore

_Cest ma sœur imbécile, tu l'as bien vu à la soirée d'hier soir non ? Lui dit Blaise en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

_Excuse moi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de réellement la voir hier soir. Je te rappelle que j'étais sur la table de mes parents, pas sur la votre.

_Bref, je m'appelle Pansy, Se présenta Pansy en mangeant sa glace.

_Ca va, je vous connais déjà, Lui dit Hermione en appréhendant la suite.

_C'est Granger, Pansy. C'est elle, la sœur jumelle de Blaise à qui je suis fiancé.

_GRANGER ? s'étonnèrent les 3 amis n'en revenant pas.

_Bizarrement, je me doutais bien qu'ils auraient cette réaction. Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je m'en aille.

_Hors de question ! Je croyais que tu étais une Griffy Granger ? Et de toute façon, tu fais parti des nôtres maintenant.

_Laisse ma maison tranquille Malfoy ! Ca n'a rien à voir, Lui dit Hermione

_Et pourquoi j'obéirai trésor ? Lui demanda ce dernier l'humeur taquine, un sourire en coin malicieux aux lèvres.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu veux ? Et lâche moi merci, se serait génial.

_Il faut bien que je prenne mes marques Grangy, on doit bien commencer un jour à être fiancé, dit-il narquois.

_Bref, j'en ai marre d'être debout. On s'installe point barre et Mia aussi ! Fin de la discussion.

_Mia ? Vous vous êtes donné le mot toi et Malfoy ? Lui demanda Hermione

_J'aime bien moi pas toi ? Je rattrape le temps perdu, Lui dit Blaise amusé.

_En tout cas, tu bouches toujours aussi bien Dray ! Ca fait plaisir. La félicita Théodore.

_Théo ? Mon pied quelque part, ça te parles ? Le prévint Drago.

_Asseyez-vous bande d'imbéciles au lieu de parler pour rien ! Leur dis Pansy

Ils s'assirent prirent commande pour ceux qui venaient d'arriver et discutèrent jusqu'à ce que leur commandes arrivent, se régalant des différents parfums de crème glacée.

_ Hermione, étant donné qu'on va passer énormément de temps ensemble à l'avenir, je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes ces années. On sera amené à beaucoup se voir et je préférerais nettement que cela se fasse le plus amicalement possible pas toi ? Annonça Pansy

_Je pense de même, lui répondit Hermione agréablement surprise de la maturité de son ancienne ennemie.

_Tant qu'on y est, moi aussi, je m'excuse. Ca ne sera peut-être pas facile à faire, mais le mieux serait qu'on prenne un nouveau départ et qu'on fasse table rase du passé, dit Millicent

_Moi aussi, ajouta Théodore.

_Ca va, je vous excuse. Moi aussi, je vous ai insulté, alors je m'excuse aussi.

_ C'était de bonne guerre, dit Drago amusé en haussant les épaules.

_ Mouais, toi ton cas, c'est autre chose Malfoy. Il va falloir que je te supporte toi et ton ego surdimensionné jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce n'est pas gagné. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me marier avec toi, mon ancien pire ennemi qui plus est. Il y a bien un moyen d'empêcher cela, Soupira Hermione.

_ Si tu crois que cela me fait plaisir de me marier à miss-je-sais-tout Granger, mais c'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Le pacte est inviolable, tu en loin d'être la première à avoir essayé d'y échapper.

_ Ca suffit les amoureux, on se calme, s'interposa Blaise en sentant une dispute mémorable pointer le bout de son nez.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs glaces tout en faisant mieux connaissance. Au cour de cette échange, les filles créèrent une réelle complicité entre elles. Finalement, elles avaient plus de points en commun qu'elles n'auraient imaginées et si elles s'étaient rencontrées dans une autre vie, elles seraient sans doute devenues de bonnes amies. Drago et Blaise en étaient plutôt contents, après tout, c'est ce qu'ils désiraient, qu'elle soit intégrée à leur petite bande d'amis. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, ils se promenèrent un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant de tous se rendre chez Blaise et Hermione où ils élurent domicile dans la chambre de ce dernier. Hermione était allongée sur le ventre, en long du lit, caressant les cheveux de Drago, les garçons eux étaient à ses pieds sur l'épaisse moquette feuilletant chacun un magasine de quidditch, pendant que les deux autres filles étaient allongées sur la moquette feuilletant elles, des magasines de modes, tout cela en discutant de choses et d'autres.

_ Et c'est moi qui ne peux plus me passer de toi Granger hein ?! se moqua Drago sous les caresses d'Hermione.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille Malfoy, je t'ai dit que tu t'emballes, nia Hermione

_ Je pourrais en dire autant de toi et tes subites élans d'affection, se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

_ Loin de là Malfoy. Je m'évertue juste à te décoiffer, je me suis toujours dit que tu devais passer des heures devant ton miroir avec ton pot de gel, ricana Hermione.

_ Ferme la Granger, se vexa-t-il

_ C'est exactement ça, lui chuchota son frère loin d'être discret.

Tous se mirent à rire de bon coeur à ces petites chamailleries incessantes entre Drago et Hermione. Comme quoi les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

_Dire que les vacances sont finis ! Se plaint Millicent

_J'avoue, fini les séances shopping ! Annonça Pansy lasse

Les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement à cette entente. Hermione rigola de bon cœur devant leur réaction, on reconnaissait bien là des garçons.

_Retour au château et aux cours, Soupira Théodore

_Vous restez déjeuner ? Demanda Hermione

_Comme d'habitude quoi ! Lui lança tout le monde.

Tous rigolèrent, face à leur synchronisation subite et s'occupèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit et finirent finalement par dormir chez Blaise et Hermione le soir venu. Les vacances se terminèrent de cette façon pour le petit groupe, entre sorties au chemin de traverse, soirées mondaines et soirées pyjamas chez l'un ou l'autre. Une solide amitié s'était créée entre eux cinq, ne pouvant plus se passer les uns des autres au grand étonnement général. Hermione avait trouvé d'autres nouveaux amis en plus de Ron, Ginny et Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Le jour de la rentrée, Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur aux environ de 7h du matin. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, se maquilla légèrement les yeux d'un crayon noir, accentuant son regard et d'un peu de mascara, en terminant par une légère touche de glose brillant, lui offrant des lèvres pulpeuses. Dans sa penderie, elle prit ses vêtements, puis entra dans la chambre de son frère qui dormait à point fermé. Elle vint jusqu'au lit de son frère et s'allongea à côté de celui-ci, qui l'encercla de son bras, l'ayant entendu entrer.

_Tu n'es pas discrète, marmonna Blaise dans son oreiller.

_Moi qui croyais l'être pourtant, lui répondit Hermione en riant _Eh bien, c'est raté ! Tu me voulais quoi ? Demanda Blaise sans quitter sa position initiale.

_Que tu te lèves de ton lit, ailles prendre ta douche et descende manger avec ta sœur que tu aimes de tout ton cœur, et qu'on se prépare... Enfin plutôt...toi, pour Poudlard.

Blaise regarda sa sœur, soupira et se leva exécutant ses ordres, en entrant dans la salle de bain.

_Tu comptes mettre quoi ? Je n'espère pas pour toi un costume trois pièces, parce que je t'étranglerai avec ta cravate. J'en ai marre là, de tes vêtements "mondains" pour la jouer grands bourges des beaux quartiers, se plaignit Hermione depuis la chambre.

Elle entendit Blaise rire sous la douche, 5 minutes plus tard il sortit de la douche et revint seulement vêtu d'un boxer en s'essuyant avec sa serviette.

_Ok, du coup tu me conseilles quoi ?

_J'en sais rien, essaye en plusieurs et je te dirai oui ou non.

_Si ça peux te faire plaisir, dit-il en soupirant

Il entra dans son dressing et en ressortit vêtu d'un jean taille basse, levis et de magnifique basket blanche signé lacoste.

_Alors ?

_Tu mets du moldu toi maintenant ? Demanda Hermione un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Oh ! ça va ! y a de belles fringues chez les moldus la preuve regarde toi !

_Oui, ça te va bien. Je suppose que ton style de marque moldu, c'est le haut de gamme ? Le dolce gabbana ? kaporal ?guess ? et compagnie, dit-elle en riant

_Ben oui ! non, mais attends, tu m'as bien regardé Grangy.

_ Finis de t'habiller imbécile heureux, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

_C'est bon, ça va, j'y vais.

Blaise finit de s'habiller,se parfumant comme à l'accoutumer et se coiffa, passant un peu de gel dans ses cheveux indiscipliné. Une fois prêt, ils descendirent petit déjeuner, leur mère les aillant rejoint à table.

_Bonjour mère ! Dirent les jumeaux.

_Bonjour mes chéris ! Bien dormi ?

_Oui, très bien même, répondit Hermione tout sourire

_Oui, jusqu'à ce matin où une personne dépourvue de discrétion est entrée dans ma chambre, avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant, marmonna Blaise dans sa tasse

Hermione s'indigna faussement pendant que sa mère partait dans un éclat de rire. Ils finirent de déjeuner tout en discutant. Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise partit faire ses valises et Hermione l'y aida jusqu'à 10h45, où ils transplanèrent à la gare de king's cross. Blaise et Hermione montèrent à bord du Poudlard express en disant au revoir à leur mère. Ils choisirent un compartiment vide où quelques minutes plus tard, Millicent et Pansy les rejoignirent pour une discussion de filles au plus grand malheur de Blaise. Théo arriva enfin pour le libérer de son supplice, fit la bise aux filles et ils discutèrent tous ensemble. Drago quant à lui arriva dix minutes avant le départ du train, fit la bise lui aussi à Pansy et Millicent, tcheka avec les garçons et s'installa entre Blaise et Théo. Tout cela, sans prêter la moindre attention à la femme dont il s'était énormément rapproché ces derniers temps et qui accessoirement, lui était promise.

_Te foutrais tu de moi Malfoy par hasard ? Je suis quoi ? De la bouse d'hippogriffes, pour que tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de me dire bonjour comme tout le monde ?! S'indigna Hermione

Drago eut son fidèle sourire en coin et arqua un sourcil, s'amusant intérieurement de sa réaction. Il lui signifia du doigt d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit légèrement contrariée, alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait, laissant apercevoir Harry, Ron et Ginny.

_Hermione! S'écria Ginny avant de prendre la dite Hermione dans ses bras.

_Ginny! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué! Dit Hermione en lui rendant son étreinte

Derrière elle, Drago baissa le bras qu'il lui tendait quelques minutes plus tôt, levant les yeux au ciel blasé.

_ Allez y, installez vous, on ne vous mangera pas les Griffy, annonça Drago sans grande motivation.

Les autres déjà assis le regardèrent surpris de son initiative et firent de la place tout de même pour les nouveaux arrivants. Ils se dirent tous bonjour machinalement et s'assirent tous ensemble, bien que cela fut tout de même étrange comme situation. Ginny, une fois sa discussion avec son amie terminée, s'assit à son tour. Seule Hermione resta debout, regardant Drago toujours aussi contrariée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Miraculeusement, il retrouva son fidèle sourire en coin amusé qui lui était propre et arqua de nouveau un sourcil en signe de question muette. Hermione le regarda comme s'il se fichait d'elle et énervée, s'avança jusqu'à lui, se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à hauteur du sien et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Drago n'eu aucune réaction, si ce n'est le léger jeu de sourcil qu'il lui fit en provocation.

_Te-fou-te-rais-tu-de-moi par hasard ? Lui demanda Hermione en articulant chaque syllabe.

Drago lui fit un de ses regards séducteurs auxquels on ne résiste pas, mais Hermione réagit aussitôt le pointant du doigt en une menace.

_N'essayes même pas ! Lui asséna t-elle.

Drago rit franchement et l'attira à lui pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur ses genoux, avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. De toute façon, il ne restait plus aucune place de libre. Elle se cala plus confortablement contre son torse, marmonnant des "imbécile"à peine audible à son encontre.

_J'ai raté des choses là non ? Demanda Harry crispé

_ En dirait bien, lui dit Ginny tout bas en se penchant vers son oreille.

Ron quant à lui était reste totalement choqué et ne pus dire un seul mot, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas grand chose en comparaison du reste ! Dit Blaise en riant.

_Oui, bien sûr. Pas grand chose, reprit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Blaise ! dit leur toi, que je suis fiancée à cet imbécile! Cracha Hermione en boudant.

_Mia, tu viens de le faire toi-même, lui dit son frère blasé.

_J'en ai rien à foutre ! Lui lança t-elle toujours d'humeur boudeuse.

_Que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche, dit Drago un sourire en coin amusé aux lèvres.

_Alors toi, ta gueule ! Lui répondit Hermione en croisant les bras.

_Où est-ce que je suis ? Dit Harry soudainement largué par la situation totalement surréaliste à laquelle il assistait.

_Mione, ton langage s'il te plaît, ajouta Millicent faussement choquée

_Milli' ta gueule, lui répondit Hermione.

_Et ben, c'est du joli tout ça ! Dit Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.

_On peut m'expliquer ? Personne ne veut m'expliquer ? Demanda Harry irrité

_Eh bien, oui ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis d'abord !? S'exprima Ginny à Hermione vexée d'être mise à l'écart.

_J'ai un projet à soumettre, après je dis ça, je ne dis rien, annonça Théodore en se mettant à l'aise, croisant ses mains à l'arrière de la tête.

_C'est le monde à l'envers, où est-ce que je suis tombé ? S'exprima pour la première fois Ron.

_Vas' y ne te gêne pas mon pti Théo, exprime toi, dit Millicent en riant.

_Oui vas 'y, si ça peut un peu ramener le calme ici, je t'en pris ! Dit à son tour Pansy ironiquement.

_Très drôle Pan' chérie ! Bref Mione fait parti des nôtres maintenant, alors on va tous devoir se fréquenter dorénavant et comme je n'ai pas envi qu'une guerre éclate et que j'aimerai que ça se passe pour le mieux, je me disais qu'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

_Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi Nott, la guerre est finie et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on grandisse un peu, dit Harry

_Et on pourrait commencer par nous appeler par nos prénoms non ? Dit Pansy blasé

_J'avoue !La soutint Millicent.

_J'dis ok, on repart tous de zéro, ajouta à son tour Blaise en haussant les épaules.

_Je suis pour aussi, dit Ginny

_ Wouah, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

_Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Lui demanda Drago dans un murmure à l'oreille.

_Si si! Mais, c'est quand même bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

_hummm, lui dit-il pour seule réponse en haussant les épaules.

_Hermione, au fait, tu ne nous as toujours pas répondu ! Lui intima Ginny

_Oui, eh bien mon père s'est assuré que s'il avait une héritière, elle aurait son promis d'office et un excellent parti de surcroît d'où Drago, annonça Hermione en soupirant

_Ouais le plus friqué de nous tous quoi ! Dit Blaise blasé

_Jaloux !? Demanda Drago un sourire en coin moqueur.

_Pas le moins du monde Dray, je n'ai d'obligation envers aucune fille moi, pour le moment, lui répondit Blaise joueur.

_Tu marques un point, dit Drago faussement blasé

_Espèce de...s'écria Hermione en le frappant avant d'essayer de se lever outrée.

Drago rigola de plus belle et la ramena à lui pour l'immobiliser dans ses bras.

_Je rigole, même si c'est la vérité, dit-il avant d'ajouter un, Je plaisante ! En voyant les yeux qu'elle lui lançait.

Tous les autres étaient morts de rire et se moquaient de Drago et Hermione, qui se chamaillaient toujours comme un vieux couple. Le trajet se passa comme sur des roulettes et tous essayèrent de mieux se connaître laissant derrière eux leurs préjugés sur chacun. Ginny se lia d'amitié très vite avec les filles se trouvant de nombreux points communs avec elles. Harry et Ron eux aussi commencèrent à apprécier les garçons, faisant des efforts pour oublier toutes ces années d'insultes et discutèrent de quidditch, bien évidemment et des vélanes animant les mi-temps. Ils restaient des hommes après tous sport et femmes étaient leurs mots d'ordre. Durant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, ils s'endormirent tous, fatigués du voyage, seuls restaient debout Drago et Harry.

_T'es pas fatigué ? Demanda Drago à Harry.

_Si, je crois que je vais dormir. Je me demandais ? Dit Harry avec un léger sourire

_A propos d'Hermione hein ? T'en fait pas, je la respecte. On est fiancés qu'on le veuille ou non alors, je l'ai déjà promis à sa mère et Blaise, je prendrai soin d'elle. Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse, t'as pas à t'en faire. Dit Drago avec un léger sourire en regardant la belle endormis dans ses bras.

_Merci de me dire tout ça en tout cas, tu sais avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa vraie famille, elle était comme ma petite sœur et c'est toujours le cas, alors tu comprends..Lui dit Harry en souriant.

_Oui, je connais la chanson, Blaise est déjà passé avant toi. Si je la fais souffrir, je trinque. Je sais, Lui dit Drago en soupirant.

_Exactement ! Mais trêve de plaisanterie, je quand même content qu'elle soit tombé sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse, plutôt qu'un inconnu ou encore un vieux débris pervers. Là, je jure que je l'aurai faite veuve avant même d'être mariée. Dit Harry tout sourire.

Drago éclata de rire en même temps qu'Harry. Ils continuèrent de discuter puis s'endormir épuisés, clôturant ainsi le trajet jusqu'au château.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque le train entra en gare, Drago se réveilla le premier en se frottant légèrement les yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il eut un sourire en voyant Hermione toujours endormi dans ses bras, il dégagea ses fines boucles brunes sur oreille.

_Debout chaton..Murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione, un sourire en coin

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, t'es bouché quand tu t'y mets Malfoy ? Lui demanda Hermione d'une petite voix à peine réveillée.

_Allez lève toi maintenant ! Ce n'est pas que tu es lourde, mais pendant tout un trajet si quand même ! Lui dit Drago en riant

_Y en a un qui ne tient pas à sa vie ! Dit Harry en se réveillant.

_Laisse le Harry. Tu n'as jamais su que Malfoy était suicidaire dans la vie, Lui dit Ron réveillé lui aussi par les chamailleries du couple.

_J'avoue Weasley! Dirent Blaise et Théo d'une même voix blasés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit les garçons, on a tous des prénoms, alors servez vous en ! Dit Millicent

_Ca va, c'est bon ! Dirent ces derniers blasés.

Théodore secoua légèrement Pansy qui grommelait dans son sommeil, mais qui ne se décidait pas à se réveiller.

_Pansy ! Pansy ! Appela Théodore en secouant légèrement Pansy

_hummmm! dit Pansy en le repoussant de la main.

_Pan ? Pansy ! PANSYYYYYY! Se mirent à appeler à leur tour Millicent et Hermione blasées.

_QUOIIII? S'écria cette dernière énervée.

_Et bien, ça promet cette année! Dit Harry amusé

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, s'écrièrent les garçons tout aussi amusés.

_Ca va, vous avez fini votre synchro ? Demanda Ginny lassée.

Ils rirent ensemble, mirent leurs robes de sorciers et sortirent du train sous les lourds regards stupéfaits des autres élèves de Poudlard, estomaqués de voir la bande des Griffondors et celle des Serpentards discutant tous ensemble, sans se bagarrer ou quoi que ce soit. Quelques piques étaient toujours lancées çà et là, après tout, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes. Ils prirent les calèches jusqu'au château où ils déposèrent leurs valises avec celles des autres, puis se dirigèrent en discutant vers la grande salle. Alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer la salle, trois belles blondes aux yeux bleu et deux autres brunes aux yeux vert et brun, se dirigèrent vers les garçons, des vélanes. Nul autre que Alyson Summers, Amanda Mckintosh, Amélie Hantons, Lucy Robinson et Pamela Roy.

_Bonsoir les garçons, s'écrièrent les nouvelles arrivantes en leur faisant du rentre-dedans.

_Bonsoir les filles quoi de beau ? Demanda Blaise un sourire en coin, alors que les autres garçons leur souriaient.

_Pas grand chose, une nouvelle année dans un nouvel établissement et vous ? Demanda l'une d'elles en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

_Pas grand chose, non plus, heureux de retrouver les murs du château, répondit Théodore avec un sourire charmeur.

_Vous êtes nouvelles !? Demanda réthoriquement Blaise un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

_Oui, on vient de Beaubâton ! Répondit Amanda

_Et vélanes, ça elle ne le dit pas, marmonna Hermione à Ginny, Milli et Pansy.

_Je m'appelle Drago, puis-je me permettre de demander le nom d'une si jolie jeune femme ? Entendit Hermione dans la conversation.

Hermione ne se retourna pas malgré la veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

_Alors lui, il se fiche vraiment de moi ! Monsieur va inévitablement s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Il n'y a pas photo. J'ai une de ces envies de le réduire en miette ! Marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe.

_J'avoue, comment ils nous snobent pour ces...ces..Commença Millicent irritée.

_Chiennes en chaleur ?! Demanda Ginny et Pansy les dents serrées en regardant Harry et Théo.

_Exactement ! Approuva Millicent.

_Il n'y a qu'une chose qui cloche avec les vélanes les filles. Elles deviennent archi moches quand ça s'énerve, dit Hermione un sourire en coin mauvais aux lèvres.

_C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Pansy perplexe

_J'avoue, c'est pas très explicite tout ça, dit Ginny

_Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien écouté en cours sur les vélanes, dit Hermione indignée

_Si, mais j'ai dû l'oublier, annonça Millicent amusée.

_ OK! La particularité d'une vélane est que, lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle perd toute sa beauté, mais ça se sera si elle continue à s'approcher un peu trop près de là où elle ne devrait pas, dit Hermione entre ses dents en regardant la vélane poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Drago en lui parlant.  
Reportant son attention sur les filles, Hermione reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

_ Pour le moment, on va jouer aux parfaites petites serpentaires, je crois que ce ne sera pas difficile pour vous deux les filles, annonça Hermione un sourire en coin, malfoyen, aux lèvres.

_Je crois que je n'aurai pas de mal non plus ! Dit Ginny tout sourire.

_Mais pour le moment, on ne fait rien. On va plutôt aller manger, laissons leur avec leurs petits chienchien, elles ont trouvées leurs maîtres apparemment.

Contrariées, mais néanmoins avec un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard, les filles entrèrent dans la Grande salle s'installant à la table des Griffondors, complétant ainsi la table. Tant pis pour les garçons, après tout, ils le méritaient bien surtout Drago pensa Hermione en l'observant se laisser draguer par ces vélanes. Au bout de 10 minutes, après que les filles se soient installées, les garçons entrèrent à leur tour alors que les nouvelles se dirigèrent vers l'allée centrale pour être répartis. Ils rejoignirent les filles en discutant sûrement des nouvelles arrivantes.

_Vous ne nous avez pas gardé de place ? S'écria Blaise vexé

_Apparemment pas ! Lui répondit Millicent avec un grand sourire

_On a fait quelque chose ? Demanda Théodore perdu

_Nonnnn, rien du tout mon petit cœur, lui dit Pansy amusée en regardant les filles qui s'amusaient comme des folles de la situation, se fichant complètement de leurs têtes.

_Y avait juste plus de place ! Dit Ginny en se retenant de rire.

_Mais, il en reste sûrement chez les Serpentards, ajouta Hermione avec un énorme sourire.

Les garçons partirent vers ladite table, tout en essayant de savoir ce qu'elles avaient pour les traiter de la sorte. Ils prirent place à la table des Serpentards se fichant des regards surpris des autres, après tout, ils s'y feront un jour ou l'autre.

_C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Drago aux autres garçons blasé en prenant une miche de pain

_Ca, c'est une bonne question, tu vois ! Dit Harry blasé _Ben oui, parce que là, je vois pas du tout, ajouta à son tour Ron

_Les mecs vous ne détonnez pas sérieusement ! Elles sont jalouses, c'est tout ! Annonça Théo en haussant les épaules.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Seulement parcequ'on discutait avec les nouvelles ? Ben voyons ! Souffla Blaise blasé du comportement des filles

_Il a pas tord là, j'avoue, dit Harry .

La répartition se fit pour les premières années, ainsi que pour les nouvelles venues qui furent répartis chez les Serdaigles. Le repas débuta ainsi que les discutions qui allaient bon train, les filles s'amusaient ensemble apprenant de mieux en mieux à se connaître, alors que les garçons de leur côté râlaient encore du comportement des filles. À la fin du repas, ils essayèrent plusieurs fois de discuter avec les filles qui les ignoraient superbement. Tous se dirigèrent donc vers leur dortoir, excepté Hermione et Drago, qui étant préfets en chefs avaient des appartements communs. Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans leur appartement déposant leurs vestes sur les fauteuils de la salle commune.

_D'accord Mia, c'est quoi le problème ? S'écria Drago excédé.

_De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione innocemment.

_Du fait que tu m'ignores depuis tout à l'heure, dit Drago agacé

_Ahh oui, j'oubliais que tu détestes qu'on t'ignore, monsieur aime être au centre de toute les attentions, répondit Hermione agacée.

_Ne joue pas à ça Mia ! Lui dit Drago en s'énervant.

_Je ne joue à rien Malfoy ! Répondit Hermione en soupirant.

_Malfoy ? C'est Malfoy maintenant ? Tout ça, parce que j'ai parlé avec une fille ? Dit Drago en reculant d'un pas

Hermione soupira plus fort et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_Mais non !Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura toujours rien si tu ne déconnes pas avec ces filles.

_Déconner de quoi ? Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien de toute façon ! C'est avec toi que je suis point ! S'énerva Drago

_Drago, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ! Dit Hermione en passant des mains sur son visage.

_Je t'ai fais une promesse Mia ! Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne pas te faire souffrir, autant que je l'ai promis à ta mère et à ton frère ! Je ne te serai jamais infidèle, mais à croire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Lui dit-il en se calmant quelque peu toutefois.

Énervé et déçu, Drago quitta le salon et entra dans sa chambre aux couleurs de sa maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dans le salon, Hermione avait posé son visage dans ses paumes de mains, laissant échappée une larme de ses yeux embués, près à déborder d'un moment à l'autre. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, mais un premier sanglot lui échappa, suivit d'un torrent de larmes. De sa chambre, Drago entendit ses pleurs, debout au milieu de la pièce, il leva la tête vers le plafond en soupirant et revint au salon.

_Tu parles d'une promesse, je ne suis même pas foutu de la tenir ! Je lui avais promis de ne jamais la faire souffrir et la première chose que je fais, c'est la faire pleurer, se mit-il à penser.

Sortant de sa chambre, il la vit le visage caché dans les mains, pleurant toujours assise sur le fauteuil. Il baissa la tête deux secondes avant de la relever aussitôt. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Hermione.

_Mia..Commença Drago dans un murmure s'en voulant déjà.

Hermione releva la tête se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour arrêter ses pleurs, sans grand succès manifeste et se réfugia en courant dans ses bras.

_Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça, lui murmura-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_J'ai confiance en t...toi ! Je suis désolé Drago...je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi, je ne veux surtout pas que tu...

_Chuttt ! je sais, je te crois...

_Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles ! Tu m'as promis d'être là pour moi, de pas me faire souffrir, mais je n'apprécie pas spécialement que ces filles te tourne autour de cette façon et que tu entres dans leur jeu, lui dit elle en se calmant.

_Pourquoi ça ? t'es jalouse maintenant ? Lui dit Drago en cherchant son regard, un sourire en coin aux lèvres

_Oui, bon ça va, dit Hermione en esssaynt de se détacher de lui

Drago sourit en l'attirant à lui, dos contre son torse, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'oreille d'Hermione qu'il lui mordilla au passage.

_Mia, je ne suis rien qu'à toi, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort.

_Encore heureux et arrête ça, je ne suis pas une de tes petites potiches que tu te sautais avant.

_Encore heureux je me serai lassé ! Dit Drago en riant.

_Pardon ? Tu ne me chercherais pas un peu beaucoup, comme ça, des fois toi ? Lui demanda t-elle agacée.

_Juste un peu ! Et je plaisante, je ne me lasserai pas de toi. Se seras toi la mère de mes enfants après tout, lui dit-il en souriant.

_T'es sérieux là avec tes bêtises ? Lui demanda Hermione en rougissant.

_Très trésor ! il n'y aura jamais que toi, lui dit il à l'oreille.

Hermione se détacha de ses bras en lui disant qu'elle allait se doucher, ce qu'elle fit rapidement avant d'enfiler sa nuisette en satin pourpre. Elle laissa la place à Drago après s'être fait une queue-de-cheval haute et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil en lisant orgueil et préjugés, un de ses livres préférés. 5 minutes plus tard, Drago sortit de la salle d'eau seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Apparemment, il comptait dormir comme cela. Il vint s'installer juste derrière Hermione, la poussant un peu pour avoir une place. S'ennuyant fermement alors qu'Hermione lisait, il se mit à jouer avec une de ses mèches rebelle passant son autre bras autour de son ventre.

_Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas trop surtout ? Lui demanda-t-elle en continuant de lire son livre.

Drago sourit amusé et continua à jouer avec la mèche qu'il avait entre les doigts.

_Non ça va, tu ne me déranges pas.

_Ahh oui ? Eh bien, c'est super pour toi, lui dit Hermione en stoppant sa lecture et saisissant les doigts de Drago.

_Je peux récupérer mes doigts ? Demanda Drago amusé

_Non ! Dit Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour reprendre sa lecture.

L'horloge du salon sonna, annonçant 23 h 00, les faisant lever la tête vers la dite horloge.

_Tu dors avec moi mon cœur ? Lui demanda Drago en la serrant dans ses bras, tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Hermione se leva pour qu'il ne sente pas ses battements de cœur s'accélérer et qu'il ne voit surtout pas à quel point ses rougeurs s'accentuaient.

_Arrête avec mon oreille, c'est MON oreille et tes surnoms aussi ! Et puis non ! Je ne dormirai pas avec toi ! Lui répondit elle digne d'une gamine de 5 ans.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre prête à aller se coucher, mais fut retenue par une forte poigne.

_Pourquoi ?...s'il te plaît ! Juste une nuit ? Lui demanda Drago en lui adressant un sourire charmeur tout en la coinçant contre un mur.

Hermione paniqua intérieurement de la mince distance entre eux, ainsi que de ses capacités à lui résister depuis quelque temps, mais comme elle s'y attendait, elle fini par lui céder lorsqu'il commença à lui picorer le cou de baiser. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du blond où elle se coucha dans les bras de celui-ci qui arborait un sourire en coin digne des Malefoy ayant eu ce qu'il voulait.

_Bonne nuit Mia...Lui murmura Drago en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la première, émergeant doucement de son sommeil. Elle tomba sur un Drago encore endormi, respirant lentement. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant avec ce petit air d'ange inoffensif qu'il avait en dormant et son cœur s'emballa encore une fois, une fois de trop ces temps-ci selon elle. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec les filles. Elle sortit des draps encore chauds et partit prendre sa douche, les cours commençaient aujourd'hui. Il était encore 6h30, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain enfin prête. Elle entra dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires pour les cours et revint dans celle de Drago qui dormait encore. Elle s'assit près de lui en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

_Drago? réveille toi...

_Nonnnnnnn, marmonna ce dernier en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller

_siiiiii ! Lui dit Hermione amusée.

_nonnnnnnnn! Continua Drago en tournant la tête du côté opposé où se trouvait Hermione.

_Allez debout ! Je te rappelle que les cours commencent aujourd'hui, Lui dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago soupira bruyamment pour signifier son mécontentement, s'assit, puis regarda Hermione dans les yeux sérieusement, arqua un sourcil l'air de lui dire "tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse ?"et se recoucha aussitôt. Hermione eut un rire choqué qu'il l'ignore de la sorte, puis prit un pan des draps dans lesquels s'était enroulé Drago et tira d'un coup sec et fort, le faisant rouler pour finir sa course au sol.

-MIAAAA! S'écria-t-il choqué en s'asseyant par terre.

Hermione rejettait déjà les couvertures sur le lit et prit la direction de la sortie, sans se formaliser le moins du monde de ses états d'âmes.

_Tu n'avais qu'à te lever quand je te l'avais demandé, maintenant que c'est fait, à la douche! Lui lança-t-elle du salon

Drago se releva en ronchonnant et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à la salle de bain, dans laquelle il s'enferma à double tour. Il en ressorti 20 minutes plus tard tout beau, tout propre, avec son uniforme de Serpentard sur le dos. Hermione finissait d'enfiler le sien dans le salon lorsqu'il sortit de la douche.

_Tu m'en veux ? Lui demanda Hermione amusée.

_Non, dit Drago impassible

_Mais bien sûr, dit Hermione en souriant un peu plus.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Ce fut un Drago boudeur et une Hermione amusée qui descendirent dans la grande salle déjeuner. Ils trouvèrent tout le monde à la même table cette fois-là, mais toujours fâchés, alors qu'ils s'installaient à table à leur tour.

_Tu lui à pardonner !? Hurla Pansy mécontente.

_Euhh...oui, Dit Hermione au bout d'un moment en regardant quelques minutes Drago pour se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

_Mais pourquoiiii ? Demanda Milli, les sourcils froncés

_Laissez tomber, elle vous le dira si elle le veut plus tard, lança Drago sérieusement.

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'aime pas trop l'ambiance-là, elle est...pesante, déclara Ginny blasée.

_On est deux, approuva Harry

_Non en fait, on est juste plusieurs ! Ajouta ironiquement Théodore

_Ouais j'avoue, Répondit Ron.

_ Oui et puis notre dispute c'est n'importe quoi, c'est que des filles, vous êtes... Commença Blaise agacé

Théodore prit un morceau de pain sur la table et le fourra précipitamment dans la bouche de Blaise pour qu'il se taise.

_Ce que Blaise voulait dire, c'est qu'on est désolé de vous avoir snobé hier soir, parce qu'il y avait de jolies filles qui nous parlaient, c'était stupide.

_Ca va pour cette fois, on vous excuse, lui dit Pansy

Ils mangèrent tous, les succulentes viennoiseries préparées par les elfes du château, en se régalant et discutant de tout et de rien, des dernières vacances et des prochaines à venir, après tout on ne change pas des adolescents, les vacances c'est sacré. Les emplois du temps furent distribués pendant le repas.

_Pour changer la quasi-totalité des cours sont en commun avec Serpentard, je crois que Dumbledore le fait exprès chaque année, c'est pas possible autrement, Dit Harry en regardant l'emploi du temps affligé

_Un problème avec les Serpentards Harry ? Lui demanda Pansy en levant un sourcil, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_Excuse moi, question d'habitude, Dit Harry en grimaçant

_Je confirme, c'est dur à perdre ces habitudes-là, Le soutint Drago en souriant amusé.

_Pourtant, je trouve que t'y arrives plutôt bien avec Hermione, dit sournoisement Millicent

_C'est différent avec elle ! Dit Drago comme si c'était l'évident même

_Ahh oui ? Et en quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle un sourire en coin.

_Merci Théo, j'ai faillis m'étouffer avec ton bout de pain. Ca m'a pris des plombes pour l'avaler, s'écria Blaise en fusillant Théodore des yeux.

_Fallait fermer ta bouche quand il le fallait, c'est tout, Lui répondit Théodore pas intimidé pour un sous.

_Les garçons ?! La ferme. On cuisine Drago là, Dit Pansy en souriant amusé telle la digne serpentarde qu'elle était.

_T'y arriveras jamais, lâche l'affaire, Lui dit Blaise avec son arrogance légendaire

_Et moi, je suis sûre du contraire, alors Drago pourquoi ? Demanda Millicent tout sourire.

_Parce qu'on est fiancé ? Répondit Drago comme s'il s'adressait à des demeurés.

_Et alors ?! Tu aurais pu rester neutre vis-à-vis d'elle, mais tu as plutôt l'air de la considérer d'or et déjà comme la femme que tu aimes ! Lui signifia Pansy

_Je confirme, tout à fait ! Dit Millicent qui sourit un peu plus en voyant Hermione rougir à vu d'œil.

_Et alors ?! Ca pose un problème ? Commença à s'agacer Drago

_Aucun ! Aucun ! S'y mit Théodore, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

_On verra ça une autre fois, pour le moment, on va en cour de métamorphose tous ensemble apparemment, dit Millicent en lisant son emploi du temps.  
_Ouais c'est ça, c'est ça, Dit Drago en partant en cours les mains dans les poches.  
_Dit sœurette ?! Ca fait quoi d'être avec quelqu'un d'une si mauvaise foi ? Demanda Blaise à sa sœur avec un grand sourire

_Au moins, il fait honneur à son nom de famille, ajouta quand à lui Théodore mort de rire

_Tu te fous de moi là Blaise ?! Lui demanda sa sœur blasée.

_Nonnn! Je n'oserai pas ! Lui dit-il mort de rire

_ha ! ha ! Très drôle les mecs, Dit Drago blasé

_ orr, mais on rigole vieux, Lui dit Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

_Je vous laisse à vos conneries, moi je vais en cours, annonça Drago.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours où McGonagall les attendait déjà. Le cours débuta et elle leur expliqua qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient cours que la matinée et l'après-midi de libre. Le cours leur sembla long, très long, tellement qu'à certains moments, ils croyaient que le temps c'était arrêté de s'écouler. Sauf pour Drago, Hermione et Théodore qui prenaient des notes frénétiquement, alors que les autres s'ennuyaient plutôt, malgré leur prise de notes régulières.

_C'est là qu'on reconnaît les grosses têtes, Dit Pansy blasée

_Totalement d'accord, Ajouta Blaise dans le même état.

_Je vous plains sérieusement, Leur dit Ron blasé

_Pourquoi ? Demanda naïvement Millicent

_Ben nous, on en avait qu'une de grosse tête, Dit Ron

_J'avoue, on avait qu'une seule grosse tête, mais vous, vous en avez deux ! Ca à pas dus être facile, Dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie

_Bande d'abrutis, Marmonna Drago blasé

_Eh bien, maintenant vous en aurez trois à supporter, Dit Théodore ironiquement.

_Pauvres de nous ! Dirent-ils faussement dans un soupir

_Vous êtes hilarants ! Dit Hermione blasée

_Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Demanda McGonagall

Le silence se fit et les deux heures de métamorphoses continuèrent entre les chuchotements des élèves et du professeur qui essayait de ramener de l'ordre dans sa classe. S'en suivit d'une heure de sortilèges et enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick et d'une autre heure de cours avec le professeur Chourave en botanique. Ainsi se finit cette matinée de cours, avant que tous ne se retrouvent à déjeuner à la grande salle, déjà épuisés par ce rythme scolaire qu'ils avaient perdus.

_J'en ai marre, heureusement que la matinée est finie, Se plaignit Blaise

_Tu exagères, on a eu que 4 heures de cours, Lui dit Hermione

_Mais j'avoue quoi, c'était faisable ! Lui dit à son tour Théodore

_Mais non, c'était chiant à souhait oui, Dit Blaise

_On est d'accord ! Ils m'ont lessivé, Le soutint Ron

_Bon, on fait quoi cet aprèm ? On va dans le parc ? Demanda Pansy

_Oui, ça nous fera du bien, Dit Millicent

_Surtout après les cours ! Dit Blaise se sentant très concerné tout à coup

_Ahh oui, ça c'est sur ! Approuva Ron

_Arrêtez ! vous n'avez quasiment pas écouté un mot des cours, Leur dit Harry complètement blasé de leur comportement.

_Oui, mais c'était le premier jour, on ne fait rien, on nous bourre le crâne sur cette année avec les ASPICS et le programme qu'on aura, se défendit Ron

_Bref, on va au parc ! Trancha Pansy vu que personne n'y mettait du sien.

_Ah oui, ça c'est sur Mione. Je me suis coltiné Rogue pendant deux heures ce matin ! se plaignit Ginny à Hermionne avec qui elle était en grande conversation.

_Hum rude, je te plains, Lui dit Drago en grimaçant

_Tais toi ! t'es son chouchou, c'est ton parrain, Lui dit Blaise incrédule

_Ahh oui !? Dès le matin ? C'est vraiment horrible, c'était pareil pour nous l'an dernier et on était avec les Serpentards, Commença Harry

_Harry ! Laisse les Serpentards tranquilles veux-tu ?! Lui dit Pansy blasée

_Aucun rapport Pansy, je dis juste les faits-là ! Se défendit Harry

_Mouais c'est ça, on dira qu'on te croit ! Lui répondit-elle

_Eh bien, encore heureux, c'est la vérité en même temps, Dit Harry amusé

Ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement sans se presser, avant de retourner à leurs dortoirs afin de déposer leurs cours. Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le saule pleureur du parc situé près du lac, où ils s'installèrent tous pour l'après-midi.


	13. Chapter 13

Tous s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche, Hermione et Pansy s'installèrent dos à l'arbre, alors que Drago et Théodore s'allongeaient tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione et Pansy, qui leur prodiguaient de tendres caresses, une main dans leurs cheveux. Les autres, quant à eux, se laissèrent tomber dans la verdure encore fraîche et humide. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait à en juger par le soleil rayonnant dans le ciel. Les discussions allaient bon train en ce début d'après-midi, tous appréciaient de se retrouver ensemble pour profiter de cette journée au maximum.

_Vous comptez faire quoi des vacances à venir ? Demanda Blaise en s'allongeant tête sur le ventre de Millicent.

Passy, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent des regards complices, avant de regarder Millicent dans les yeux, moqueuses, alors que cette dernière rougissait quelque peu, tout cela sans que les garçons ne se rendent comptent de quoi que ce soit concernant leur petit manège.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais on a le temps d'y penser, Dit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

_ouais, c'est que dans 1 mois après tout ! Dit Harry en riant

Sans prévenir, Drago passa doucement une main derrière la nuque d' Hermione et lui demanda dans un murmurant, pour que personne d'autre n'entende, s'il pouvait avoir un bisou. Hermione fit non de la tête gênée, pour l'en dissuader, ce qui le fit sourire, puis il l'attira vers lui pour quérir son fameux baiser.

_ Ca va les amoureux, on ne vous dérange pas trop ?! Demanda Blaise Blasé un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_Non ça va, Lui dit Drago tout sourire, en regardant toujours Hermione dans les yeux

Hermione rougit fortement à cette annonce, sous le sourire amusé de tous les autres qui observaient la scène avec un très très grand intérêt, surtout concernant tout propos que pouvaient sortir Drago.

_Mia ? Murmura Drago tout en regardant Hermione dans les yeux de manière charmeuse.

Hermione rougit de plus en plus, tout en continuant de faire non de la tête. Drago l'attira encore plus près de lui pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille un petit : "j'aime quand tu rougis trésor", pour la déstabiliser le temps de lui voler un baiser. Une fois fait, il reposa sa tête sur ses cuisses tout sourire.

_Whouhouhou ! C'est chaud par là hein ?! Dit Harry mort de rire

_Ahh ! Je ne te le fais pas dire ajouta Ron en le rejoignant dans son fou rire.

_C'est trop mignon je trouve, Dit Millicent en se mordant la lèvre

_Hummmm ! Moi aussi je trouve, Lui dit Pansy avec une moue attendrit.

_Non, mais vous êtes des filles, c'est sur que vous nous sortirez des trucs comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas une référence, leur dit Blaise

_Blaise ?! Chut pour ne pas dire TA GUEULE! Lui dit Théo en soupirant

_Tu viens de le faire ! Lui dit Harry amusé

_Harry rendors toi ! Dit Pansy

_Merci Pansy ! Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! Dit Théodore tout sourire

Pansy éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d' Harry, de même que les autres qui la suivirent, contaminés par son élan de rire.

_Ca vous dit de faire un tour ? Demanda Hermione

_Mouais, si tu veux, Dit Ron en s'asseyant

_NON ! Ron rassieds-toi !...euhh... Je parlais des filles ! Dit Hermione précipitamment.

_Et pourquoi pas nous ? Demanda Théo curieux

_Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Dit Drago en arquant un sourcil

_Parce que ! Promenade entre filles, à moins que n'ayez changé de sexe, vous n'êtes pas invité, Dit Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

_Eh bien, c'est super sympa ! Ronchonna ron.

_Ce n'est pas contre vous, on a seulement des trucs de filles à se raconter, c'est tout ! Dit Millicent en souriant

_Milli', vous ne pourriez pas les dires en restant ici, avec nous, Demanda Blaise

_Non ! Pas possible ! Lui répondit Pansy

_Certainement pas ! Bon, on revient ! Dit Ginny

Les filles se levèrent et partirent marcher loin des garçons, mais tout en les gardant dans leurs champs de vision. Arrivées à destination, les filles se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Hermione pour savoir la raison de cette "réunion fille". Sous tous ses regards, Hermione devint mal assurée et baissa la tête gênée, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

_Alors ? Demanda Ginny impatiente _Euhh... Commença Hermione, mal à l'aise.

_Bon, pour commencer, c'est sur Drago. Alors vas'y envoi ! Dit Pansy, un sourire amusé aux lèvres

_Je...Dit-elle en essayant de réfléchir

_Comment tu le sais ? Quoi que c'est le plus probable ! Dit Millicent amusée.

_Elle est gênée, voilà pourquoi ! Lui dit Ginny amusée

_Je peux ? Demanda Hermione blasée

_Non, mais on t'en prit ! Lui dirent les filles

Hermione soupira pour se donner du courage en se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

_D'accord ! Depuis quelque temps, je...enfin j'ai du mal à lui résister, je ne sais pas...je

_Comment ça ? Demanda Millicent intriguée

_Il a tenté quelque chose ? Demanda Ginny

_ Exactement ! Est-ce qu'il a tenté quelque chose ? Parcequ'il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit et ce genre de règles, il les respects en temps normal ! Lui dit Pansy suspicieuse

_Nonnnn! Il n'a rien tenté du tout ! Je disais juste que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui résister ! Parce que je...je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui...et ça me fais peur, Déballa Hermione d'une traite.

_Mais c'est génial ! Lui dit Millicent tout sourire

_Qu'elle ait peur ? Dit Ginny amusée

_Mais non, qu'elle tombe amoureuse Ginny ! Dit Pansy amusée

_Exactement ! Dit Milli

_Mais non justement ! Moi ! Je suis tombée amoureuse ! Et lui ? lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouverait de plus que ces filles avec qui il couchait ? Leur dis Hermione désespérée

_Ne pense pas comme ça Mione ! Il fera tout pour que tu sois heureuse ! Lui dit Pansy en la serrant dans ses bras

_Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Et ça ne le sera jamais ! Je sais qu'il prendra soin de moi ! Qu'on se mariera ! Qu'il fera tout pour que je sois heureuse ! Mais ça ne voudra jamais dire qu'il m'aime aussi, alors je ne serai jamais pleinement heureuse parce que je le saurai ! Même avec tout ce qu'il fera pour que je le sois ! Ça ne changera rien ! Dit Hermione en se détachant brutalement des bras de Pansy.

Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues et les filles la prirent dans leur bras pour la consoler, la rassurer. Elles lui dirent des mots réconfortants pour la calmer et ainsi faire cesser ses pleurs afin de pouvoir parler plus calmement.

_Hermione, on pense tous que lui aussi est tombé amoureux ! Lui avoua Millicent

_Oui bien sûr! C'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça avec une fille ! Lui dit Pansy

_J'avoue, je le pense aussi, au vu de sa façon d'agir avec toi ! Et puis, il te reste Blaise comme option pour savoir ! Lui dit Ginny amusée

Millicent à l'annonce de ce prénom rougit fortement, ce qui attira subitement l'attention des filles vers elle, leur donnant l'idée de la cuisiner un peu.

_Milli' ma chérie ! Commença Pansy un sourire serpentard aux lèvres

_Non! Dit Millicent en détournant la tête

_Elle n'a encore rien demandée ! Lui signifia Ginny amusée.

_Oui ! Dit Hermione en retrouvant le sourire

_euhhh... Dit-elle en regardant ailleurs

_Toi ma chérie, tu me sembles amoureuse de mon frère ! Lui dit Hermione en riant

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que fit Millicent à ce moment-là, choquée et rouge pivoine.

_un petit peu ! avoua cette dernière d'une petite voix

_un petit peu ? demanda Pansy en riant

_Carrément oui! rit Ginny

_ Ne parle pas trop toi avec Harry ! lui dit Millicent en souriant

Gin fit les yeux ronds de se faire coincer comme cela, mais rigola avec les autres.

_et alors ! J'assume dit Ginny

_il ne s'est plus rien passé après le baiser en sixième année ? Demanda Hermione

_Non je suis ressortis avec Dean quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, car je serai en danger en permanence ! Dit Ginny en grimaçant

_C'est pas faux quand même, tu aurais été la cible idéale ! Lui dit Pansy

_hum ! avoua Milli

Les filles aperçurent soudain les nouvelles pensionnaires de Poudlard discuter avec les garçons et décidèrent de revenir vers les garçons, reprenant leurs places initiales.

_Bonjour ! Dit Pansy avec un sourire serpentard tout en regardant les vélanes.

_Bonjour ! Lui répondit Pamela en la regardant de travers, avec un sourire hypocrite.

_Je sais pas pour toi, mais je n'aime pas trop là, je ne le sens pas du tout ! Dit Blaise à Théodore en chuchotant

_Eh bien, on est deux ! Lui glissa Théo

_Du coup, on fait quoi ? Lui demanda Blaise

_Le préférable serait de ne rien faire du tout, Dit Ron en s'incrustant

_Je suis amplement d'accord, on a juste parlé. On ne les a pas snobées cette fois, on a rien à se reprocher ! Dit Harry

Les nouvelles dirent au revoir aux garçons avant de partir, sûrement à cause de la présence des filles.

_Mia ? Je peux te parler ? Demanda Drago à Hermione

_Euh.. d'accord, lui répondit elle surprise

Ils partirent un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir être tranquille.

_ Oui ? Lui demanda t'elle

_ Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute. Enfin...j'aimerai faire en sorte qu'on se dispute le moins possible, Lui dit Drago

_ Je suis d'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_Non ! En fait, j'aimerais qu'on évite les scènes de jalousie comme en ce moment ! Alors, j'aimerais que si je parle avec ces filles, tu... tu ne sois pas jalouse.

_ Drago, tu es sérieux là ? Tu penses réellement que je ne serai pas jalouse ? Lui dit Hermione mécontente

_Non, je sais que tu le seras peut être, mais je voudrais que tu ne me fasses pas de scène. Je ne ferais pas de conneries. Ca, je te le jure, j'aimerais juste pouvoir être ami avec des filles sans que ça ne se finisse en dispute. Que je puisse parler à qui je veux. Tu penses qu'on peut y arriver ? Lui demanda Drago

Hermione vint se réfugier dans ses bras en soupirant.

_ Oui, je le pense. De toute façon, je dois te faire confiance. Il n'y aucune raison que moi, je sois amie avec des garçons et pas toi avec des filles.

_Merci ! Lui dit Drago en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils revinrent vers les autres où régnait un léger froid dus à la dispute qui se déroulait entre Blaise et Millicent.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes amis avec ces filles ! S'énerva Millicent en s'adressant à Blaise

_On est juste amis, je ne vois pas le problème ! Si vous ne les supportez pas, c'est votre problème pas le notre ! S'emporta Blaise

_Mais t'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?! Ces filles ne veulent pas être vos amis ! S'écria Millicent

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Hein ?! S'énerva Blaise

_ Tu as perdu l'usage de tes yeux ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu comment elle te draguait, tu crois réellement qu'une amie agirait comme ça !? Lui hurla Millicent

_Et même si elle me draguait ! Où est le problème ? Je suis célibataire à ce que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ? Explosa Blaise

_Il aurait dus la fermer ! Murmura Théo aux autres

_Et, c'est parti ! Dit Harry en murmurant

_ Ouais, t'as raison ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre...Lui lança Millicent blessée en retournant au château

_Milli' ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! S'écria Blaise en s'en voulant.

_Blaise ! Viens avec moi ! Dit Hermione en soupirant

Hermione et Blaise allèrent à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Putain ! J'ai déconné ! Elle va m'en vouloir à mort ! Dit Blaise en baissant la tête

_Exactement ! Tu as tout compris ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !?

_Je n'en sais rien, j'étais vénère, mais je ne le pensais pas ! Je te le jure ! Dit-il en souriant tristement

_ Et pourquoi tu ne le pensais pas ? Lui demanda Hermione suspicieuse

_Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais énervé qu'elle me fasse une scène et qu'elle me repousse à la fois, encore une fois.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Elle a toujours repoussée mes avances ! C'est la seule fille que j'ai vraiment voulue et elle m'a repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois. Et là, elle me fait une scène ! Ça m'a énervé et voilà ! J'ai merdé ! Dit Blaise avec un sourire triste

_Tu l'aimes ?

_Oui ! Je supporte plus de l'avoir près de moi sans pouvoir la toucher ou même l'embrasser, j'en viens même à vous envier toi et Dray !

_Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

_Mia ! Elle m'a repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois avant et j'essaie de me consoler comme je peux avec des filles, même si ce n'est que pour un soir !

_Blaise imbécile ! C'était la dernière chose à faire. C'est ce qui lui fait peur justement, être une de plus parmi les autres, Lui dit-elle en s'énervant.

_Comment tu le sais ? Lui demanda t'il étonné

_Parce que... c'est ce qui me fait peur avec Drago, dit-elle en baissant la tête

_ Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne seras jamais comme les autres à ses yeux ! Laisse moi plutôt t'avouer un secret. Depuis qu'on s'est connu avec Harry, Ron, et toi, tu l'as toujours intéressé, mais on n'était pas encore du même monde, alors il faisait comme il pouvait pour que tu saches qu'il existe, même si pour ça, tu venais à le haïr ! Lui avoua t'il

_C'est vrai ? Lui demanda t'elle surprise

_ Oui, il a plutôt était agréablement surprit quand il a sut qui tu étais, enfin je veux dire que tu étais ma sœur et également celle qui lui était promise ! Lui dit Blaise en souriant

_Oui, mais ça ne prouve en rien qu'il m'aime.

_Miaa ! ce que t'es têtu comme fille, Lui dit-il en soupirant

_Hey ! Imbécile va plutôt dire ce que tu ressens à Milli' ! Lui dit-elle en le frappant

_Tu as raison ! Dit Blaise avec un sourire

Blaise embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et partit vers le château dans l'espoir de vite retrouver Millicent. Hermione, quant à elle, retourna avec les autres et se logea cette fois dans les bras de son promis.

_Tu as réussi à le raisonner pour qu'il lui dise, Lui demanda Drago à l'oreille

_humhum ! Lui répondit Hermione en se calant confortablement contre son torse

_Tant mieux, je suis content pour lui, Lui murmura t'il en lui embrassant la tempe.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaise pénétra dans le château, courant à vive allure pour retrouver Millicent, dévalant escaliers et couloirs sans la retrouver. Dans sa course effrénée, il bouscula plusieurs élèves s'excusant à la va-vite. Il réfléchit à l'endroit où aurait bien pu se rendre Millicent pour être tranquille dans son état. Il s'engagea dans un couloir moins fréquenté que les autres, désert à ce moment-là et continua de chercher encore et encore. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à marcher, il arriva à un petit escalier menant à une petite tour. C'est là qu'il la trouva, dans cet escalier, assise, regardant par la baie vitrée qui éclairait chaleureusement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne veux pas te voir, c'était inutile de venir ! Lui lança t'elle en guise d'accueil, sans même le regarder.

_Hum… Je l'ai bien cherché ...mais je ne partirai pas Milli' ! Pas tant qu'on ne se sera pas parlé toi et moi, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

_ Blaise je n'en ai aucune envie ! Lui dit-elle en soupirant excédée.

_ Je m'en fiche complètement ! On doit vraiment parler, lui répondit-il sérieusement en la regardant.

_Eh bien, vas-y dis moi ce que tu veux me dire, Lui dit elle en soupirant.

_Non ! Je veux que tu me regardes avant.

Millicent se releva, soupira encore une fois et se tourna vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demander pardon ? D'accord, c'est bon ! Maintenant laisse moi ! Lui lança t'elle.

Blaise vint jusqu'à elle, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, il la coinça contre le mur et abattit sa main près de sa tête.

_ REGARDES MOI BORDEL!

Millicent le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, tout autant en colère.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire pardonner, enfin si, mais peu importe. Lui dit Blaise en soupirant quelque peu calmé.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ? Lui demanda Millicent tristement

_Toi...lui chuchota t-il impuissant.

_Moi ? Répéta t'elle perdue, en sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

_Oui toi !…..Milli', je ne le pensais pas tout à l'heure...ce que j'ai dis..je.. Avoua t'il dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne pensais pas ? Lui demanda t'elle.

_Tout...tu m'as rendu furieux ! Tu es la seule dont j'ai toujours vraiment voulu à mes côtés et tu m'as repoussé et maintenant tu me fais une scène de jalousie ?! C'est quoi ça ?! Ca m'a mis hors de moi. Ca me torturait déjà assez de t'avoir près de moi sans pouvoir te toucher, ou même t'embrasser. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait...Lui avoua t'il en l'a regardant cette fois.

_ Arrêtes ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu prétends que tu m'aimes et tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge ! Dit-elle agacée.

_Et d'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça !? Dit-il en s'emportant.

_Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien !

_Parce que justement, je ne peux pas t'avoir toi et j'essaie tout ce que je peux pour te sortir de ma tête, mais rien ne marche. C'est à m'en rendre dingue ! Tu y restes toujours, même quand je suis avec une autre, c'est à toi que je pense. J'essaie de te laisser tranquille même si ça fait mal. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu crois que ça m'as fais quoi quand tu es sorti avec ce mec l'an dernier ? Tu pensais réellement que ça ne m'aurais rien fait ? Non ! Je le jalousais ! Lui, il avait la personne que je voulais le plus au monde et il a même pas était foutu d'en prendre soin !

_Blaise... Commença Millicent en pleurant.

_Non !…rien du tout ! Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'est que je t'aime...mais pas toi...et j'essaie de m'y faire !... Alors je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de crise quand j'essaie de t'oublier, La coupa Blaise sur un ton calme, alors qu'il était face à une Millicent dont les larmes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Blaise baissa la tête pour la première devant une femme et se détourna de Millicent en s'en allant.

_Blaise ! L'appela t'elle en pleure.

_Quoi ? Répondit Blaise dans un murmure en s'arrêtant sur une des marches descendantes, mais restant toujours dos à elle.

Millicent eut du mal à parler, une boule invisible s'étant soudainement formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler alors que ses larmes devinrent de plus en plus dense.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais...y'a rien à dire...et Milli' ? Une dernière chose..

Millicent ne pouvant exprimer un seul mot, se contenta de regarder son dos et l'écouta en silence.

_Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Ni que tu culpabilises ! J'ai surtout appris que c'était un sentiment qui ne se commandait pas et qui ne se contrôlait pas non plus.

Blaise eut l'ombre d'un sourire triste avant de continuer.

_Je...

Il baissa la tête sachant que ce qu'il allait dire serait la chose la plus dure à dire au monde pour lui.

_Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir...pour que notre union soit annulée...Je ne te forcerai jamais à m'épouser.

Et il partit en la laissant là, effondrée, en pleurs, alors qu'une seule larme traitresse lui échappait. Il retourna ensuite au dortoir et s'avachit sur son lit en se plongeant dans la contemplation du plafond. Des heures passèrent où il pensa à la femme qu'il aimait et qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour, mais surtout qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Exténué, il finit par s'endormir en apercevant le ciel assombrit par le coucher du soleil. Au environ de 23 heures, il se réveilla, la faim l'assaillant perfidement. Il fut heureux de constater que les garçons l'avaient laisser tranquille. Il se leva de son lit et sortit du dortoir jusqu'à arriver aux cuisines. Il gratta la petite poire du tableau, qui pivota et s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t'il surprit à son meilleur ami

_Je savais que tu viendrais alors je suis venu, Lui dit Drago avec un sourire.

_Comment t'as su que je viendrai ? Lui demanda Blaise blasé.

_Blaise, on se connaît depuis le berceau. Si tu ne manges pas à l'heure du dîner, tu finis par venir ici dans la nuit ! Lui signifia Drago en riant.

Blaise s'installa au comptoir sur la chaise haute, près de Drago, pendant que Dobby venait à leur rencontre.

_Oui bon ça va ! Tu comptais m'attendre toute la nuit aussi ? se moqua Blaise

_Je misais plutôt sur 23h -minuit ! Lui répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

_Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Zabini désirent quelque chose ? Leur demanda Dobby

Drago, qui entre temps s'était servi un petit pain disposé dans un petit panier à pain, posé sur le comptoir, salua le petit elfe de maison.

_Bonsoir ! Dobby ? Tu pourrais me préparer un petit truc à manger ? J'ai loupé le repas ! Lui demanda Blaise

_Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, Répondis Dobby à Drago tout sourire.

_Tu sais ?! Tu peux m'appeler Drago, ça fait 100 fois que je te le dis, mais bon, après, c'est toi qui vois. Annonça Drago un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_Bien maitre Drago ! Maitre Drago désire t'il quelque chose également ?

_Non ça va, j'ai déjà mangé, merci, Lui répondit Drago en riant, tout en continuant de manger son petit pain.

Bobby revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec de quoi rassasier Blaise.

_Merci Dobby ! Lui dit ce dernier en lui souriant.

_ De rien monsieur Zabini

Blaise entama son repas, de même que Drago qui engloutissait les petits pains maison que Dobby lui avait apporté, avant que Blaise n'arrive.

_Alors ça va vieux ? J'ai demandé aux mecs de te laisser. Si jamais ils te trouvaient dans ton lit. Lui fit savoir Drago entre deux bouchés de pain.

_Merci, j'avais besoin de calme. Ajouta Blaise en souriant

_Hummm, ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

_Ouais, on s'est disputé..encore...Je lui ai avoué et elle ne m'a pas cru, alors je lui ai tout raconté. Surtout la collection de femmes différentes dans mon lit, ce que ça me faisait quand elle est sortie avec l'autre con l'année dernière, quand elle me repoussait, je lui ai aussi demandé d'arrêter de me faire des scènes quand je suis avec une fille, parce que j'essaie de l'oublier...tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que je courbe la tête devant une femme, à part ma mère ou Mia peut-être. Lui Narra Blaise en soupirant.

_C'est à chier tout ça ! Ca fait quand même quelques années que tu l'aimes, si je ne me trompe pas, Dit Drago en soupirant lui aussi

_Ouais...Ce que je lui ai dit l'a fait pleurer, mais je lui ai dis que c'était pas ce que je voulais, ni qu'elle culpabilise. Après tout, ça ne se contrôle pas et c'est dommage d'ailleurs...chui parti après, mais juste avant je lui ai comme qui dirait…promis de tout faire pour annuler nos vœux.

_Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, sinon tu ne crois pas que je l'aurai déjà fait ? Dit Drago avec compassion

_Non, je ne crois pas que tu l'aurais déjà fait ! Tu es amoureux de Mia ! Et je m'en fous complètement, j'essaierai quand même ! Je lui ai promis! Et aussi dit que je ne la forcerai jamais à m'épouser et je le ferai ! Ca a était la chose la plus difficile à dire de ma vie. Je ne te dis pas comment ça fait mal de lui dire ça, alors que tu veux tout le contraire ! Dit-il en souriant tristement.

_Je te crois ! Et qui t'a dit que j'étais amoureux de ta sœur ? Dit Drago moqueur.

_Je le sais depuis le jour où tu as posé les yeux dessus ! se moqua Blaise en riant.

_Non ! Nia Drago

_ Si ! Le contredit Blaise hilare

_J'ai dis non ! S'entêta Drago

_ Et moi j'ai dis si ! Et ta gueule ! Je le vois….Tu es différent avec elle ! Lui lança Blaise

_Bref ! Je ne nie pas que je ressens quelque chose pour elle…Commença Drago.

_Drago la ferme ! Tu es amoureux, tu avoues et on passe à autre chose ! Lui dit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Blaise !? Je t'emmerde ! Lui répondit Drago blasé.

_Bon, aller avoue ! Lui quémanda Blaise en lui faisant un jeu de sourcil.

_C'est quoi cette tête ?

_C'est la tête d'un beau goss ?! Lui dit Blaise en se moquant

_Fais plus ça, tu fais peur à voir !

_Bon aller avoue ! Insista Blaise en perdant patience.

_Bon ok, j'aime ta sœur ! Content ? Mais ta gueule hein ! C'est à moi de lui dire ! S'avoua vaincu Drago

_No soucis ! Dit Blaise en souriant en coin.

Blaise finit de manger et ils purent retourner à leurs lits respectifs, soulagés d'un poids. Arrivés à destination, ils s'endormirent comme des masses épuisés par cette journée. La nuit fut plus calme pour tous, qui dormirent comme des bébés, à l'exception de Millicent qui ne put trouver le sommeil. À son tour, elle se leva et s'installa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en observant le parc et les étoiles pour l'apaiser. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, lui procurant des caresses invisibles, mais réconfortantes. Les larmes lui revinrent lorsqu'elle repensa à Blaise, à ce qu'il s'était passé et en particulier à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle avait eu mal et aucun mot n'avait pu franchir le pas de sa bouche. Elle l'aimait et elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, la preuve qu'elle ne serait jamais comme les autres à ses yeux.  
Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il annule leur mariage. C'est lui qu'elle voulait et pas un autre, mais elle avait eut peur. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise, mais peut-être ne serait-ce pas une mince affaire, il ne voudrait certainement pas l'écouter. Pourtant, il le fallait, elle ne supportait plus de le voir avec une autre femme différente chaque soir ou même chaque jour. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Eh bien, c'était à son tour de le lui dire désormais. Elle prit une grande inspiration, engouffrant un maximum d'air dans ses poumons, se laissa caresser une dernière fois par la brise avant de refermer la fenêtre sans faire de bruit. Elle regagna son lit où elle se coucha, cette fois pour s'endormir aussitôt. Demain, elle lui parlerait, peu importe qu'il le veuille ou non.

NA : n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis merci :)


	15. Chapter 15

Les jours passèrent et Blaise évitait soigneusement Millicent, tout en se rapprochant d' Amélie. Tout prétexte était bon pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Millicent, dont les efforts restèrent vains. Blaise passait ses journées entre ses cours, ses amis et la bibliothèque, où il passait ses journées à faire ses devoirs, mais surtout ses recherches sur les mariages entre sangs purs. Il traînait depuis lors, de plus en plus souvent avec Amélie qui n'en demandait pas moins. Les vacances arrivèrent et toujours rien, aucun changement, Blaise restait buté, campé sur ses positions prisent envers Millicent. Millicent, elle, était lasse, lasse de tous ses stratagèmes pour ne pas être seul avec elle, lasse qu'il se rapproche de la sorte de cette fille, lasse de tout cela.

Et enfin, les vacances étaient arrivées et une de ses contraintes s'était envolée, Amélie. Ce soir aurait lieu un bal de charité organisé par les Zabini, il y aurait aussi Harry, Ron et Ginny, puisqu'Hermione avait convaincu sa mère de les invités. Et tous, bien sûr, dormiraient sur place. C'était là sa chance, une seule, alors il lui faudrait en prenne soin. Millicent passa sa journée à angoisser, stresser et touts autres adjectifs pour qualifier son état de nerf. Durant sa journée, elle parti récupérer sa robe, passa chez le coiffeur avec les filles et leurs mères, puis passa le reste de la journée avec elles. Elles passèrent inévitablement chez Florian Fortarôme, le temps de décompresser, avant de toutes se rendre chez Hermione, où les filles se préparèrent pendant que leurs mères respectifs faisaient de même chez elles.

Le soir venu, les invités arrivèrent et la soirée pu débuter. Les garçons étaient déjà tous présents et patientaient depuis bientôt 5 minutes au pied du grand escalier principal. Les filles enfin prêtes, arrivèrent les unes après les autres, toutes plus belles qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais était. Chacun avait leur cavalière attitrée par Mme Zabini. Pour l'ouverture du bal, Drago avait pour cavalière Hermione, Théodore lui y allait avec Pansy, Ginny avec Harry, Millicent avec Blaise et Ron avec une amie qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant. La première à descendre fut la cavalière de Ron, qui vint à lui gracieusement pour se rendre aux portes de la salle de bal, qui étaient encore fermées.

Suivi de Pansy, qui fut accueillit par un sourire de son cavalier et d'un tendre "tu es éblouissante" murmuré tout bas, puis de Ginny qui laissa Harry bouche bée, Hermione la suivit de près, accueillit par un sourire en coin de Drago, de quelques douces paroles à l'oreille, de même qu'un léger baiser dans le cou. Millicent descendit la dernière en se dirigeant vers Blaise, qui était totalement subjugué et qui ne lui adressa qu'un pauvre sourire ne voulant pas s'engager plus que nécessaire.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant entrer les 5 couples qui se dirigèrent vers la piste, pour ouvrir le bal. La musique débuta et la danse de même, tous virevoltèrent avec grâce au milieu de la piste, dans un valse entrainante, entourés des invités qui assistaient au spectacle.

_Tu m'en veux toujours ? Lui demanda Millicent en soupirant

_Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, Lui dit-il impassible

_Tu m'adresses à peine la parole Blaise…

_Désolé...mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Lui confia Blaise en baissant la tête.

Millicent soupira et se tut pendant toute la danse. La soirée se poursuivit entre les danses, le repas, les discussions, tous s'amusaient jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne s'éclipse un moment pour rejoindre sa chambre. Millicent le suivit, prétextant se rendre au toilette. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à se rendre à la chambre de Blaise, où elle entra prête à exploser. Elle referma la porte violemment derrière elle et jeta un sort pour ne pas être dérangée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ca va pas ?! Lui demanda Blaise les sourcils froncés, en haussant la voix.

Millicent ne fit pas attention à lui, lui passa à côté et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, tout en le regardant rester debout face à elle, complètement abasourdit.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lui redemanda t'il alors perdu.

Elle le regarda insolemment sans rien dire, telle la Serpentarde qu'elle était, puis jeta un œil à la place près d'elle, le regarda à nouveau, puis à nouveau le lit. Blaise soupira et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, mais à une distance raisonnable. Millicent soupira de le voir agir de la sorte, en passant ses mains sur son visage et se laissa tomber en arrière. Blaise, quant à lui, la regardait en la détaillant à son insu, soupirant discrètement en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Énervée, elle se redressa à une vitesse affolante, inspira bruyamment et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

_ Non, mais à quoi tu joues là ?! Lui demanda t'il en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

_Tu m'évites ! Et si j'avais commencé à te parler, tu te serais défilé et tu serais parti !

_Et alors ? On a rien à se dire de plus, tu me l'as assez fait comprendre la dernière fois. Lui dit Blaise énervé en détournant la tête sur le côté.

_Blaise s'il te plaît !...Regarde moi ! Lui supplia Millicent désespérée, en posant son front à la base de son cou.

Blaise resta inébranlable à ses paroles, gardant toujours son regard fixé sur le côté. Millicent commença soudainement à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, en remontant de plus en plus.

_Milli' arrête ça ! Ordonna Blaise en regardant droit devant lui.

_Nonnnnn, Lui chuchota t'elle tout en continuant.

_Arrêteeees... Ne réussit-il qu'à murmurer, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos.

Millicent se recula quelque peu, embrassa sa joue en se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses lèvres. Perdant le contrôle, Blaise l'embrassa passionnément, s'allongeant avec elle sur son lit en la rapprochant de lui. Reprenant un peu de sa raison lorsqu'ils commencèrent à déraper, il stoppa leur baiser en l'éloignant un peu de lui.

_Milli', non... Lança t'il en regardant ailleurs pour se redonner contenance.

_ Blaise arrêtes...Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressentis, Lui demanda t'elle, les larmes lui échappant déjà

Blaise la regarda soudain en fronçant les sourcils.

_Bien sur que j'ai ressentis quelque chose ! Mais arrête de jouer avec moi, Dit-il en la regardant cette fois les sourcils froncés.

_Je ne joue pas...La dernière fois, je n'ai rien dis...je ne pouvais pas ! J'ai seulement réussi à te retenir, Lui dit-elle en essayant de retenir le plus de larmes possibles.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda t'il ne comprenant pas.

_ J'avais la gorge nouée….je n'arrivais pas à parler pour te dire ce que j'avais à te dire, Confia t'elle en larme

_C'est vrai ça ?

_Oui, tu sais bien que lorsque je pleure, je n'arrive plus à parler. Pour le nombre de fois où tu m'as consolé, lorsqu'on était plus jeune.  
_Oui j'avoue...mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire alors ? Lui demanda t'il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_Je voulais te dire que moi aussi...moi aussi je t'aime, tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me prouves que je n'étais pas comme les autres à tes yeux. Lui avoua t'elle

_Tu ne l'as jamais étais, Lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

_Blaise...je t'aime vraiment, Lui dit-elle en souriant tristement

_Moi aussi et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant

_Alors, tu ne vas plus essayer d'annuler notre mariage ? Lui demanda t'elle d'une petite voix craquante.

_ Non, c'est hors de question. Je tiens trop à t'épouser, Lui dit-il en souriant amusé.

Millicent sourit en passant ses bras autour du cou de Blaise et posa sa tête dans son cou. Blaise la serra contre lui, appréciant d'enfin pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras et lui laissa un doux baiser sous l'oreille.

_Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait descendre ? Ca paraîtra suspect non ? Demanda Millicent

_ Je m'en fous, j'ai envie de profiter de toi encore un peu, Répondit-il dans un murmure, en embrassant son bras qui était posé autour de son cou.

Millicent s'allongea sur le lit en se blottissant dans les bras de son homme, qui lui murmurait combien il l'aimait entre deux baisers. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin trouvés pour de bon.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, Hermione vint toquer à la porte de Blaise sans aucun résultat.

_ Blaise! Putain la porte merde !

_C'est pas vrai !...Hermione la ferme putain ! Murmura Millicent avant de crier.

A côté, Blaise était littéralement écroulé de rire, les larmes aux yeux, face au comportement des deux femmes de sa vie. Il en avait mal aux côtes à force de rire en les écoutant se jeter des injures amicales. Une fois calmé, il vint ouvrir la porte laissant entrer sa sœur qui les détailla de la tête au pied plusieurs fois d'affilés.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore en tenue de soirée ? Leur demanda t'elle étonnée

_Eh bien, ça se voit non !? On dormait, Lui dit Millicent en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Blaise observait la scène amusé avec Drago qui venait d'arriver. Tous les deux appuyés au chambranle de la porte.

_Et ça ne vous aient pas venu à l'esprit de les enlever ? Demanda Hermione Mi-blasée, mi-moqueuse.

_Ecoute...euh non, ça ne nous ait pas venu à l'esprit, Lui dit Millicent en signifiant le début de sa phrase d'un Ok formé de son pouce et de son index.

_J'ai vue ça ! Lui dit en retour Hermione un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Drago secoua la tête désespéré par leur petit jeu. Il vint jusqu'à Hermione et encercla sa taille de ses bras en logeant sa tête dans le cou de celle-ci.

_Heyyy ! Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Ça ne va pas d'arriver en douce comme ça ! S'écria Hermione surprise.

_Désolé trésor, mais je m'étais légèrement lassé de votre petit jeu. Maintenant, si tu veux bien les laisser tranquille, nous, on peut y aller, Dit-il en Rigolant.

Il la dirigea, sur ces entrefaites, vers la sortie, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler et adressa un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, qui eut un sourire en coin amusé. Une fois dans le couloir, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione où ils fermèrent à clé pour ne pas être dérangé. Drago s'installa sur le lit d'Hermione et feuilleta les revues qui s'y trouvaient, essentiellement des magasines de fille, à l'exception d'un magasine de Quidditch qui devait certainement appartenir à Blaise. Hermione partit dans sa salle de bain personnelle se doucher et revint en coup de vent dans la chambre pour se rendre dans la penderie, attirant le regard de Drago, qui la dévora littéralement des yeux, alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple serviette de bain nouée autour du corps. Lorsqu'elle revint cette fois habillée, du moins pour rester chez elle toute la journée, elle rejoignit Drago sur son lit, s'installant dans ses bras alors qu'il lisait le magasine de Blaise, sa tête soutenue par sa main.

_Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? Lui demanda t'il nonchalamment en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_Oui, mais tu aurais pu rester dormir avec moi, ça n'aurait pas était plus mal ! N'est ce pas Drago ? Lui reprocha t'elle.

_Ca, c'est interdit désolé, Dit-il en souriant en coin

_Mais oui bien sûr, je te crois. Et tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas dormi avec moi quand on s'était disputé ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'était différent, on s'était disputé ! Les autres sont déjà rentrés chez eux ?

_ Oui comme tu peux le voir, lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione soupira sans réussir à se départir de son sourire, roula de sorte à se retrouver face à Drago et entoura son cou de ses bras en se collant un peu plus à lui. Drago resserra sa prise autour de sa taille en levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, avant d'arborer son fameux sourire en coin, content tout de même de son initiative.

_Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! Tu me rends complètement fou ! Lui dit-il en souriant avant de lui dévorer le cou de baiser.

Sous les assauts de Drago, Hermione rit aux éclats essayant de se dégager sans succès. Elle aimait ces moments-là partagés avec lui. Elle espérait qu'ils ne cessent jamais et que le temps s'arrête pour qu'elle puisse en profiter d'avantage. Dans ces moments-là, des milliers de papillons venaient se logeaient dans son ventre, virevoltant dans tous les sens, alors que son cœur dansait la samba. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent tous deux essoufflés et Drago la serra tendrement dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore ou ne disparaisse sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle savait qu'il tenait à elle et qu'elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle, elle l'aimait. Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras, se mettant dos contre son torse, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens, refermant leurs bras sur elle.

_Drago ? Demanda t'elle hésitante.

_Oui trésor ?

Hermione sourit en entendant son sobriquet.

_Tu sais que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ?

_Houla, qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander ? Demanda t-il en grimaçant suspicieux.

_Hey! Ce n'est pas parce que je te dis ça, que je veux absolument quelque chose, Dit-elle faussement indignée.

_Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu oublis vite que je te connais par cœur cara mia, Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

_Arrête de baragouiner italien, même si c'est très sexy, Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

_Eh bien justement ! C'est une excellente raison de continuer ! Nargua t'il en souriant en coin amusé

_Oui, bon, bref, tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? Lui demanda t'elle en changeant de sujet avec une moue adorable

_Je te déteste ! Oui, je le ferai ! Capitula Drago en soupirant

_Tu es sûr ? Continua Hermione

_Oui, Dit-il sans grande conviction

_Même si... même si tu vas détester ? Se risqua t'elle

_Je ne le sens pas...mais oui je le ferai. Je ferai tout pour toi tu le sais, Lui avoua Drago vaincu.

Il la regarda, le plus sérieusement du monde, dans les yeux après cette confession, alors qu'elle lui souriait, touchée visiblement et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_Tu serais prêt à aller chez les moldus ?

_Tu veux aller voir tes parents adoptifs, c'est ça ? Demanda Drago en la regardant sérieusement

_Oui et je veux aussi te présenter à mes parents et tout leur dire par la même occasion…

_D'accord, quand ? Lui demanda t'il avant de l'embrasser.

_Demain ?! Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_Va pour demain ! Mais après, on va chez moi voir mes parents, Rétorqua t'il en embrassant son nez

_Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ton père ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et avait l'air de vouloir faire bonne figure en public du moins ! dit-elle anxieuse.

_Ne t'en fais pas, les choses sont différentes maintenant. D'ailleurs, on devrait aller voir ta mère, elle a des choses importantes à nous dire, Lui dit-il en souriant

_Tout de suite ? Demanda t'elle surprise

_Non, ça ne presse pas. On peut attendre si tu veux.

_On attends un peu, je veux profiter de toi encore un petit peu, Lui dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

_Ahh oui ? Vraiment mon cœur ? Dit-il se faisant plus séducteur que jamais.

_Humhum, Dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu

_Humhummm, Fit-il à son tour en la rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Ils passèrent un long moment à se câliner, se séduire, surtout Drago qui lui susurrait de belles phrases, parfois toutes faites qui la faisait bien rire, à s'embrasser et à juste profiter l'un de l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Benny, une elfe de maison, vint prévenir les jeunes maîtres des lieux, qu'il était l'heure du repas. Suite à quoi, ils descendirent et s'installèrent à table avec Jane, la mère de Blaise et d'Hermione, leur père étant toujours en voyage d'affaires.

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Les salua la mère des jumeaux

_Bonjour maman ! La salua Hermione

_Bien dormis mère ? Demanda Blaise

_Oui très bien, merci et toi Millicent ? Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda la mère de Blaise

_Euhh..oui ! Répondit Millicent quelque peu rougissante.

La réaction de Millicent fit apparaître un sourire en coin amusé sur les lèvres de Blaise, qui continua à manger nonchalamment.

_Au fait Hermione ! Merci pour les vêtements, La remercia Millicent

Hermione regarda Blaise, qui lui avait piqué les vêtements en question et afficha un sourire moqueur à son encontre.

_De rien Milli'.

Blaise détourna les yeux vers son assiette, où il touilla plus qu'il ne mangea son plat, évitant soigneusement le regard de sa sœur. Hermione et Drago, qui avaient suivi la scène, éclatèrent de rire, se moquant gentiment de Blaise, qui jouait au parfait innocent n'y étant pour rien. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le boudoir où ils s'installèrent dans les somptueux fauteuils de la pièce.

_Drago, tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu es arrivé ? Lui demanda sa marraine.

_Non, et je ne lui ai rien dis, même si je sais qu'elle n'appréciera pas, Dit Drago d'un ton sérieux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'échange entre sa mère et son fiancé.

_Je sais, mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle se doit de savoir, Lui répondit la mère d'Hermione en soupirant.

_Je n'ai rien dis du tout, comme tu me l'as demandé, mais j'aurai préféré lui éviter ça ! Dotant plus qu'elle ne va sûrement pas très bien le prendre ! Je la connais ! Dit Drago, un brin énervé.

_Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et me dire les choses qui doivent être dites apparemment ! S'énerva soudainement Hermione.

_Je...hummm...Hermione...Commença la mère d'Hermione peu sûre de savoir par où commencer.

Sa mère prit une grande inspiration, pour se donner le courage de le lui dire, sachant pertinemment, par le biais de Drago, qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas le prendre positivement. Blaise échangea quant à lui un regard anxieux avec Drago et Millicent.

_Mon trésor, tu sais à peu près tout de ce qu'i savoir sur ta vie, mais tu te dois de savoir aussi qui sont ton parrain et ta marraine, Lui annonça sa mère sérieusement.

_Qui ? Je suis prête à tout entendre ! Maman ? Dit Hermione en appréhendant tout de même.

Voyant que sa mère n'arrivait pas à le faire, Blaise prit la parole en regardant toujours ses mains croisées sur son ventre.

_Julia la mère de Milli' et Lucius, Annonça Blaise sérieusement d'une traite.

Tous appréhendaient la réaction d'Hermione, qui se fit vite comprendre lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe de la pièce en se dirigeant vers le jardin de la demeure.

_Hermione ! L'interpella sa mère sans succès

_Laissez, j'y vais ! Annonça Drago

_Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ! En sachant que tu seras sûrement le premier à qui elle s'en prendra, Lui fit savoir Blaise en le regardant très sérieusement.

_Je m'en fiche complètement, j'y vais quand même, Lui répondit Drago en regardant la porte, restée ouverte, par où Hermione était partit.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce, empruntant le même chemin qu'avait suivi Hermione vers le jardin.

_Je me trompe où il est amoureux de ma fille ? Demanda Jane en souriant

_Non, tu ne te trompes pas ! Dit Blaise en souriant en coin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Lui demanda Millicent en le regardant suspicieuse.

_Il a finit par avouer, c'est tout ! Et je te vois venir toi ! Pas un mot à qui que se soit ! Surtout pas elle ! Dit Blaise en souriant un peu plus

_Même aux filles ? Lui demanda t'elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

_Même pas ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir jeune ! Je ne suis pas censé en parler à qui que se soit ! Lui dit Blaise pas le moins du monde amadoué.

Millicent soupira vaincue, ne tenant vraiment pas à être veuve avant l'heure, connaissant Drago, il serait capable du pire.

_Toi aussi maman ! Pas un mot de tout ça à sa mère ! Surtout pas! Ordonna Blaise un sourire en coin aux lèvres

_Mais chéri ! Lui dit sa mère en boudant

_Pas de mais ! C'est non, un point c'est tout, Dit-il en riant.

_C'est le monde à l'envers, on inverse les rôles-là, Dit Millicent en riant

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois un moment avant de se mettre à discuter en attendant le retour de Drago et D'Hermione. Une fois dans le jardin, Drago la retrouva sous un grand chêne assise sur une balançoire en bois, attachée à une solide branche d'arbre par deux cordes.

_Mia ? Dit Drago en s'avança vers elle

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Lui demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux, la colère commençant à poindre.

_Te voir, Dit Drago en s'avançant vers la balançoire

_Eh bien, tu vois, je n'ai envie de voir personne moi ! Lui lança t'elle avec humeur.

_Je comprend que tu m'en veuilles, mais je suis désolé ! Soupira Drago en approchant sa main de la sienne

_Oui je t'en veux, tu le savais ! J'aurai préférais l'apprendre de ta bouche, pas de celle de Blaise! Il y a encore d'autres choses que tu sais et pas moi !? Des choses que tu ne me dis pas ! Il y en a d'autres !? Lui cria Hermione en sortant de ses gonds, se levant brusquement de sa balançoire.

_Mia...Fais pas ça...Lui demanda Drago en baissant les yeux au sol un quart de seconde avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

_Fais pas ça ? C'est tout ce que tu peux dire !? Fais pas ça ? Il me détestait Drago ! Je n'étais qu'une sale sang de bourbe ! Lui reprocha Hermione en pleure.

_Non, Mia s'il te plaît trésor, calme toi, Lui pria t'il en se positionnant face à elle.

_Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est pour ça que tu tenais tant à ce qu'on aille voir tes parents !? Pour que je parle avec ton père !? C'était ça ton plan !? Lui asséna t'elle à bout.

_Oui, c'est ce que je voulais….Avoua-t-il en soupirant.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller vers un autre endroit du jardin, où elle pourrait être en paix. Drago la retint et la retourna vers lui, la rapprochant de ce fait contre son torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

_Mia, ne m'en veux plus s'il te plaît mon cœur. Tu sais que je déteste que tu me fasses la tête, Lui avoua t'il abaissant ses barrières.

_Mais oui bien sûr, c'est trop facile comme ça Drago, Répondit-elle en détournant le visage toujours énervé.

_Mais merde Mia, ce n'est pas trop facile ! Ca me tue quand tu me fais la tête ! Ca me tue ! Tu comprends ça, que tu comptes pour moi !? S'écria-t-il en perdant un peu de son sang-froid.

_Ahh oui, compter pour toi ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Hermione sérieusement en le défiant du regard.

_Ca veut dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et tu le sais, Lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

_C'est vrai ? Lui demanda t'elle des étoiles pleins les yeux, la colère l'ayant soudainement quittée.

_Oui, maintenant je veux juste savoir si toi aussi ? lui confia t'il en souriant en coin.

Drago la regarda un peu anxieux toutefois, alors qu' Hermione souriait, heureuse au plus haut point d'entendre tout cela. Son trouble l'amusait quelque peu, mais elle ne le fit pas patienter plus longtemps et encercla son cou de ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, Drago lui embrassa le front en lui souriant et noua ses doigts aux siens, avant de les reconduire vers le manoir. Ils retournèrent au boudoir où les attendaient les autres.

_Ca va mieux ma chérie ? Demanda Jane inquiète

_Oui ça va ! Répondit Hermione en ne parvenant pas à se défaire de son sourire.

Blaise soupira ravi d'éviter une scène d'engueulade, de pleur et autres, entre sa mère et sa sœur. Hermione et Drago se réinstallèrent dans le fauteuil qu'ils occupaient tantôt et Drago la prit dans ses bras en lui embrassant les cheveux. Blaise leva un sourcil discret et se mit à regarder son meilleur ami essayant de capter son regard. Il le regarda discrètement pour lui faire comprendre d'un regard sa question muette. Drago lui fit à son tour comprendre qu'il lui avait dit, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire à Blaise, content que Drago ait enfin avoué à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait à son encontre. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa pour le mieux, tous appréciaient ce moment partagé ensemble. Les discussions allaient bon train, avec des blagues balançaient ça et là par les garçons, les rires se firent entendre cet après-midi. C'était une belle journée, tout simplement.


	18. Chapter 18

Le soir venu, Drago dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de rentrer chez lui, tandis que Blaise raccompagna Millicent chez elle. Hermione envoya quant à elle une lettre à ses parents adoptifs, pour les prévenir qu'elle viendrait bien chez eux le lendemain, aux environs de 9h -9h30, et se coucha, fatiguée de sa journée. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva très tôt, force est d'être quelque peu anxieuse, elle se leva, prit sa douche et s'habilla avant de partir réveiller son frère.

_Hermione va t'ennnn, Marmonna Blaise en remuant dans son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller

_Oui, mais Blaise, Milli' doit venir te voir aujourd'hui non ? Ce matin je crois, Lui annonça Hermione en souriant en coin.

Blaise retira sa tête de son oreiller, puis sorti de son lit avec un petit air de zombie sur le visage.

_Où tu vas ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

_Bah prendre ma douche ! Quelle question, Dit Blaise dans un bâillement.

Hermione rit de bon cœur alors que Blaise refermait la porte de la salle d'eau. Elle sortit de sa chambre, pour se rendre à la salle à manger petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa mère, qui était déjà attablée. Hermione vint à elle et l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

_Bonjour maman ! Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

_Bonjour ma chérie ! Où est ton frère ?

_Monsieur prend sa douche depuis que je lui ai rappelé que sa chère et tendre doit venir le voir, ce matin, Annonça Hermione amusée.

Hermione et sa mère rirent ensemble quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne prenne place aux côtés de sa mère.

_En parlant de « chère et tendre », le tien va venir nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ?

_Euhh, oui aux environs de 9h...j'ai...j'ai décidé d'aller rendre visite à mes autres parents, si ça ne te déranges pas, Annonça Hermione mal à l'aise.

_C'est une très bonne idée ma chérie, je suis sûre que ça leur fera plaisir !

_Oui je le pense aussi, mais avec Drago en plus, je ne suis pas sûr que ça durera, Dit-elle en souriant

_Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Jane surprise

Blaise s'installant près d'Hermione après avoir embrasé sa mère.

_Parce qu'elle a sûrement dû leur cafter à quel point on était horrible avec elle dans le passé, je me trompe ? Dit Blaise amusé.

Blaise jeta à Hermione un regard moqueur, qui avait déjà détouré le regard ailleurs, ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction, sa mère, quant à elle, se moqua gentiment d'elle.

_Quelqu'un aurait l'heure ? Demanda Blaise

_8h et demi à peu près. Ne t'en fais pas, ta chérie d'amourrrrr ne tardera pas. Elle est un peu en retard même, Dit Hermione moqueuse.

_Vous sortez toute la journée ? Demanda leur mère en souriant

_Moi ou elle ? Demanda Blaise en les désignant du doigt tour à tour.

_Tous les deux ? Leur demanda leur mère amusée

_Eh bien, moi oui. Je compte déjeuner dehors avec Milli' et faire d'autres choses par la suite, on verra en temps voulu.

_Et moi, apparemment oui, puisque monsieur tient à ce qu'on aille voir ses parents en fin de journée !

_Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, Lui fit savoir Blaise en haussant les épaules

_Oui c'est bien une idée de garçon ça, Dit Hermione ronchonnante en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Hermione ! Ce serait déjà un bon commencement pour repartir sur des bases plus saines avec Lucius, Dit Jane

Millicent arriva sur ces entrefaites et dit bonjour à tout le monde en s'excusant d'arriver aussi tôt, puisqu'ils déjeunaient encore. Elle prit tout de même place à table, discutant avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminés de manger. Puis, elle et Blaise prirent la poudre d'escampette, les quittant sur une bise à chacune. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arriva enfin. Il fit la bise à sa marraine et embrassa sa fiancée sur le haut du crâne. Ils dirent au revoir à Jane et transplanèrent dans une petite ruelle proche de la maison des Granger, isolée de la foule de passants. Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent tranquillement, mais tout de même un peu anxieux, vers le porche de la maison familiale.

Une fois devant la demeure, ils sonnèrent à la porte et attendirent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Drago stressait quelque peu de voir ses, en quelques sortes, beaux parents. Hermione, qui le remarqua, lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Mme Granger vint leur ouvrir et les accueillit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de leur faire la bise, les menant jusqu'au salon où se trouvait le père d'Hermione. Drago souffla discrètement avant de tendre la main vers son beau-père, qui la serra à son tour en le toisant longuement de manière inquisitrice. Ce ne fut pour autant qu'il se dégonfla ou montra un quelconque malaise vis-à-vis du lourd regard perçant que lui adressait Mr Granger, essayant sûrement de lire en lui. Drago demeura impassible aux tentatives du moldu et garda tout son sang-froid comme à l'accoutumé, fidèle à son rang et son nom.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Granger, je me présente Drago Malfoy.

_Drago Malfoy hein ? C'est ça ? Celui qui a fait ses études avec ma fille ? Lui demanda Mr Granger en le regardant de travers, tout en accentuant la pression de sa poigne.

_Oh mon dieu ! Il va y aller ! murmura Hermione discrètement pour elle-même.

Hermione regarda Drago droit dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre que même si son père le poussait à bout, elle n'accepterait pas de faux pas. Drago eut un sourire en coin et fit tout de même comprendre à Hermione qu'il se tiendrait à carreau, enfin dans la mesure du possible bien entendu.

_Oui, lui-même, en personne ! Lui répondit Drago avec son sourire made in Malfoy.

_ Ahh ! Donc vous êtes bien ce petit fils à papa pourri gâté, pété de tune, qui prenait un malin plaisir à martyriser ma fille avec son frère mais lui, il est soudainement excusable, c'est son frère dorénavant non !? Ou vous me sortirez que vous avez changé peut-être ? Mais enchanté tout même jeune homme, Lui lança Mr Granger ironiquement

_Papa ! S'exclama Hermione médusée.

_Je crois que vous avez oublié pleins d'autres de mes qualités, Lui dit Drago amusé.

Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise face au comportement des deux hommes, mais beaucoup plus concernant ce qu'allait sortir Drago à ce moment-là, surtout avec ce petit sourire en coin typiquement Malfoy.

_Hermione, tu viens avec moi chercher des rafraîchissements ? S'exprima pour la première fois Mme Granger

_Maman, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les laisser tous seuls, Dit Hermione peinée

_Mais si ! Ils s'en sortiront ne t'en fais pas pour ça chérie. Ce sont de grands garçons !

_D'accord, très bien ! Finit-elle par concéder.

Les deux femmes partirent dans la cuisine chercher de quoi se rafraîchir pour tous, espérant ainsi adoucir les tensions du salon.

_Hermione ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de l'emmener ici ? Je reconnais qu'il a du charisme, beaucoup de charisme même, mais tout de même…

_Je savais que ça allait être dur, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler à toi et papa et il fallait absolument qu'il soit là, étant donner que ça le concerne également, Avoua-t-elle dans un soupir exaspérée

_Hermione tu…

_Plus tard maman, je répondrai à tes questions avec papa.

_Très bien, alors on y retourne.

Du côté des hommes de la maison, la conversation avait suivit son cours lorsque les femmes partirent pour la cuisine.

_Ah oui et quelles autres "qualités" avez-vous ? Demanda Monsieur Granger agacé.

_Vous avez surtout oublié arrogant, prétentieux, imbu de moi-même, fier, hmmmmm quoi d'autres ? Je me crois au-dessus de la mêlée ?! Ce qui n'est pas faux, Dit-il un sourire en coin.

_Au moins vous le reconnaissez, Répondit Mr Granger dans un souffle amusé

_Se sont les mots de votre fille, mais je reconnais volontiers que quelques-uns de ces dires ont étaient avérés, Continua Drago en souriant sincèrement.

_Je vois aussi que vous avez de l'humour, mais il m'en faudra plus pour vous apprécier ! Je pense que vous vous doutez que je ne vous apprécie pas spécialement !? Lança Mr Granger amusé.

_Je ne l'ignore pas. À vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu ! Avoua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

_Ahh je vois que vous êtes toujours vivants, excellente nouvelle, s'exclama Mme Granger en arrivant avec les boissons.

_J'en suis heureux aussi, Répondit Drago amusé à Mme Granger

_Oui toujours vivant, Dit Mr Granger en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon, prenant un léger apéritif avant de déjeuner plus tard.

_Hermione tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? Une fois que tu l'as ramené. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est là celui-là ? Alors ? Lui demanda son père son se préoccuper de la bienséance.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Kathy réprimandait son mari pour son manque de tact flagrant et s'excusa auprès de Drago, qui lui souriait pas vexé pour un sous.

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer, mais Drago est là parce qu'il est directement concerné.

_Ma chérie ! Tu es enceinte ? Lui demanda sa mère choquée.

_Vous avez mit ma fille enceinte ? Demanda Mr Granger en se tournant d'un bloc vers Drago, prêt à le massacrer.

_Non pas du tout ! Répondit Drago en souriant amusé.

_Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Soupira Hermione exaspérée.

_Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mme Granger rassurée.

_On va se marier ! Lacha subitement Hermione.

_Pardon !? S'écria Mr Granger.

_Mia, le tact, tu connais !? Je vois que tu tiens ça de ton père, Dit Drago un sourire amusé aux lèvres, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ce n'est pas drôle Drago ! Le réprimanda Hermione.

_Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui !? S'écria Mr Granger tout bonnement furieux.

Drago soupira et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre les enfants qui jouaient dans la rue, courant dans tous les sens dans les jardins voisins.

_Papa, calme toi s'il te plaît ! Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais ne m'interrompez pas !

_Très bien Chérie, nous t'écoutons, Répondit sa mère pour son époux et elle.

_Eh bien, chez les familles nobles, enfin les sangs purs, il y a énormément de traditions et l'une d'elles est le mariage arrangé, Annonça Hermione après avoir pris une grande inspiration

La mère d'Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche choquée, soufflée, abasourdie. Henry quant à lui fronça les sourcils contrarié.


	19. Chapter 19

_Tu dois te marier avec ce…cet...ce...argg ! S'énerva Mr Granger

_Merci, c'est sympa, Soupira Drago

_Vous la ferme ! S'écria Mr Granger à Drago en se retournant vers ce dernier.

_Je veux bien faire un effort pour Hermione, mais veiller à ne pas dépasser les bornes, je vous pris ! Lui répondit Drago avec froideur

_Je suis sous mon toit ! Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est claire ? S'emporta Mr Granger.

_Mia, j'ai bien voulu faire un effort pour toi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte qu'il me manque de respect de la sorte ! Averti Drago, les sourcils froncés à Hermione.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago se dirigea vers le hall et prit la porte en s'excusant poliment auprès de la maîtresse de maison. Paniquée, Hermione se rua vers la sortie à la suite de Drago, qui était déjà au bout de l'allée pavée, menant de la demeure au trottoir.

_Drago attends ! Lui supplia Hermione en lui saisissant la main après l'avoir rattrapé.

_Quoi Hermione !? Je ne peux pas ! Il ne peut même pas m'encadrer, S'exclama Drago Drago lassé en se retournant vers Hermione

_S'il te plaît reste, Lui chuchota t'elle après lui avoir attrapé le visage de ses mains pour capturer son regard.

_Mia ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'il me hait ? Dit Drago en détournant les yeux.

_Drago, pour moi, s'il te plaît, Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

_Tu m'énerve quand tu ne lâches pas le morceau, Lui susurra t'il en lui caressant la joue du dos de l'index.

Hermione sourit timidement et le ramena à la maison, au salon, où Kathy réprimandait toujours son époux. Drago mit son masque d'impassibilité dès que ses pieds frôlèrent le sol du salon.

_Papa est-ce que tu veux bien le laisser tranquille que je puisse tout vous expliquer ?

_Très bien, je t'écoute, Dit finalement Mr Granger de mauvaise foi

_Et pas d'écart Henry ! L'averti Mme Granger en le fusillant des yeux

Hermione fit prendre place à Drago dans un des fauteuils et fit de même avec ses parents.

_Oui papa, je dois me marier avec lui.

_Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'annuler tout ÇA ? Demanda t'il mauvais.

_Non, aucun ! C'est un pacte magique inviolable, Dit Drago en prenant la parole.

_J'imagine que cela vous horripile ? Lui lança Mr Granger avec un sourire cynique, faisait se tendre Drago de suite.

_Pour être honnête, non, Finit par dire Drago après s'être détendu et avoir retrouvé son petit sourire horripilant.

_Comment ça non ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

_Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde et pas parce qu'elle est d'aussi bonne famille que moi, mais parce qu'elle est plutôt ma définition de la femme idéale, Annonça Drago avec son sourire en coin caractéristique.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en même temps que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Quant à Madame Granger, elle eut un sourire ravie.

_Peu importe, la suite ma chérie ? La pressa sa mère en souriant.

_Oui euh...en fait, mon père biologique s'est assuré que si jamais il avait une héritière, elle serait déjà promise à un homme, d'où Drago. C'est comme cela que cela se passe chez les nobles sorciers, Continua Hermione après avoir repris ses esprits.

_Et vous le prenez bien ?! Ca ne vous dérange pas ce mariage arrangé ? Demanda Mr Granger en s'adressant à Drago.

_J'ai toujours su être promis, je n'ai su l'identité de ma promise, que lorsque les Zabini sont allé récupérer Hermione chez vous, Avoua Drago en souriant en coin amusé.

_Papa ?

_Oui ?

_Drago s'est montré plus qu'à la hauteur jusqu'à présent.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda sa mère intriguée.

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a pris soin de moi depuis le jour où il a su que j'étais sa promise. Il m'a accordé tout le respect possible qu'un homme peut avoir envers sa fiancée et il fera toujours en sorte de me rendre la plus heureuse possible.

_Vous étiez sérieux quand vous l'aviez dit ? Demanda Mr Granger à Drago agréablement surprit.

_Très ! Dit-il en ne quittant pas une seconde Hermione des yeux.

_Vous l'aimez ? Lui Demanda t'il.

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'être totalement amoureux, mais j'ai des sentiments pour elle qui grandissent de jour en jour, Répondit-il les yeux toujours vrillés sur Hermione.

_Heureux de l'apprendre, Dit Mr Granger en souriant.

_Et moi dont ! S'écria Mme Granger tout sourire légèrement surexcitée.

_Je veux vraiment qu'elle ait un vrai mariage, une vie qu'elle mérite. J'aimerais qu'elle ait un vrai mariage, pas qu'à cause de ce pacte sorcier. Je sais que c'est important pour une femme alors, Mr Granger, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez la main de votre fille. Je vous fais la promesse de la rendre heureuse tout au long de sa vie, s'il le faut, je le jurerai sur ma vie. Je mens et vous pourrez m'étriper comme je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie, Confia Drago à Mr et Mme Granger

Hermione resta abasourdit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça de sa part. Elle passa plusieurs secondes à regarder Drago incrédule, ce qui le fit sourire amusé par sa réaction. Il était plutôt content de la prendre au dépourvue, ce qui était le but premier.

_Vous êtes sérieux là ? Lui demanda Mr Granger incrédule.

_Oui tout à fait, je tiens vraiment à l'épouser, Dit Drago le plus sérieux du monde.

_Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Mr Granger à Hermione de but en blanc.

_Papa...Commença Hermione mal à l'aise.

_Hermione répond juste à la question, Lui dit sa mère doucement.

_oui...oui je l'aime, avoua-t-elle doucement en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Drago

À cette annonce, Drago eut un sourire qu'il ne put cacher et les yeux qui brillèrent intensément, alors qu'il pouvait presque se sentir décoller de terre.

_Alors oui, je vous l'accorde, mais faite-la juste souffrir et que ça ne parvienne à mes oreilles et je vous étripe, sorcier ou pas ! Dit Mr Granger en soupirant.

Drago eut un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé d'entendre le moldu le menacer de la sorte.

_Merci monsieur ! Le remercia Drago en souriant.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, passa une main dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, la rapprochant de lui en la serrant dans ses bras, plus heureux que jamais.

_ Mia...je crois que maintenant j'en suis sûr...moi aussi, je t'aime...Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, son sourire ne le quittant plus.

Hermione resta abasourdit dans les bras de Drago, alors que son cœur faisait des embardées phénoménales. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui dise, enfin, les mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis quelque temps et une joie immense l'envahit. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait renaître, elle s'y sentait tout simplement à sa place. Tout ce qu'elle ne put faire à cet instant rêvé, fut de laisser un sourire lumineux se plaquer sur son visage, alors que des larmes, dus à l'émotion du moment, se déversèrent de ses yeux, très vite recueillis par Drago. Mme Granger émue devant ce magnifique tableau, même si elle n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'il s'était dit, pleurait de joie, alors qu'ils se détachaient lentement l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres pour Hermione et un sourire en coin pour Drago.

Détachant son collier de son cou, Drago retira la bague, qui jusqu'à présent occupait la fonction de pendentif, en attendant de se retrouver au doigt de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Il la récupéra et la passa au doigt d'Hermione, puis l'attira quelque peu vers lui dans le but de lui embrasser la tempe, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque midi sonna, ils s'attablèrent devant le magnifique festin que leur avait préparé madame Granger. Un succulent repas, où ils parlèrent pour la plupart du temps du mariage et de la nouvelle vie d'Hermione. Après ce repas copieux, ils prirent tous le dessert, une tarte à la meringue, puis regagnèrent le salon pour continuer leur conversation.

Monsieur Granger et Drago, quant à eux, essayaient de tâter le terrain de l'un et de l'autre, histoire de ne pas arriver au point de non-retour et de dépasser la ligne limite. Ils restèrent quelques heures supplémentaires chez les Granger, avant de rentrer au manoir Zabini histoire de faire un brin de toilette selon Hermione. Drago, quant à lui, prit place sur le lit d'Hermione, regardant le plafond du lit à baldaquin en attendant que le temps passe, les mains derrière la tête. Hermione sortit de la salle d'eau 10 minutes plus tard habillée.

_Drago, ça va, ça ? Lui demanda Hermione en réarrangeant ses vêtements debout devant le lit.

Drago se rassit jusqu'au bord du lit pour se retrouver face à elle et lui tendit les mains pour qu'elle vienne à lui, ce qu'elle fit bien entendu.

_Oui, tu es sublime comme d'habitude, Lui dit-il en souriant.

Hermione, ayant toujours les mains dans celles de Drago, lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore un peu plus lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, le laissant légèrement insatisfait de ce tout petit baiser. Drago se leva, la surplombant d'une bonne tête, lui passa une main dans les cheveux en une douce caresse, avant de la ramener plus proche encore, l'embrassant de suite.

_On y va ? Lui souffla t'il son front contre le sien, après avoir mis un terme au baiser.

_Hum hum, Se racla t'elle la gorge en rougissant.

Ils sortirent de la chambre tranquillement et dirent au revoir à Jane qui leur confia pour mission de passer son "bonjour" aux Malfoy. Une fois après avoir transplanés chez Drago, ils se dirigèrent vers le boudoir où devait sûrement se trouver Lucius et Narcissa. Hermione était plus qu'anxieuse et serrait la main de Drago à la lui broyer.

_Mia, je sais que tu es stressé, mais là... tu me broies carrément la main là ! Lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille.

_Désolé ! S'excusa t-elle doucement en relâchant sa prise

_C'est rien ! Tu es prête ? Lui demanda t'il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

_Oui ! Soupira t'elle d'une traite.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, qui contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione était très chaleureuse. Ses occupants, qui jusqu'à l'heure discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, se retournèrent vers eux en les entendant arriver.

_Tiens Hermione ! Drago ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Narcissa en se dirigeant vers eux

Lucius vint aussi à eux, leur donner son bonjour. Hermione, quant à elle, regarda Drago incompréhensive.

_J'ai pensé que se serait une bonne idée qu'Hermione reparte sur de nouvelles bases, beaucoup plus saines, avec père, Dit Drago à sa mère

_C'est une excellente idée mon chéri, Lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

_Je le sais et Jane vous passe son bonjour, Répondit-il en souriant.

_Oh ! Très bien, tu lui passeras mon bonjour Hermione, Dit Narcissa à Hermione.

_Oui, bien sûr madame Malfoy, Lui dit-elle en souriant

_Madame Malfoy ? Appelle-moi, Narcissa voyons, la pria t'elle en riant de sa voix cristalline.

_Très bien, Narcissa, Concéda Hermione en souriant un peu plus.

_C'est bien mieux, tu ne crois pas Lucius ?

_Je le pense aussi chérie et tu pourrais aussi faire de même pour moi Hermione !? Dit ce dernier amusé

_Très bien, j'y veillerai, dit-elle gênée

_Bon ! Installez vous ne rester pas debout ! Les pria Narcissa de façon chaleureuse.

Ils prirent place sur le somptueux sofa à 6 000 galions, face aux parents de Drago, pendant qu'un elfe de maison vint leur apporter des rafraîchissements. Ils commencèrent à discuter tous ensemble, réapprenant à se connaître vraiment cette fois-ci. Hermione, au début intimidée, se détendit petit à petit pour le plus grand plaisir de Lucius et Drago, ainsi que de Narcissa qui, ravie, trouvait de nombreux points en commun avec sa future bru. Toutes deux s'entendaient pour le mieux et Hermione les voyait tous, petit à petit, sous un nouveau jour. Elle découvrait une famille aux membres unis, qui tenaient tous les uns aux autres comme dans n'importe qu'elle famille normale.

Hermione commença à comprendre que Lucius avait agit pour préserver sa famille et pas parce qu'ils partageaient presque le même rêve que Voldemort. Peut-être avait-il certaines idéologies comme en avait le Lord, mais il avait voulu avant tout préserver sa famille par tous les moyens possibles, quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ils discutèrent très longuement jusqu'au dîner, où ils se régalèrent des merveilleux plats cuisinés par les elfes de maison. La soirée se passa le plus agréablement possible et Hermione commença à vraiment apprécier la compagnie de son futur beau-père et de sa future belle-mère.


	20. Chapter 20

Les heures défilèrent à tel point qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que minuit était passé. L' Horloge murale, sculptée dans du marbre, qui se mit à sonner minuit, les surprit tous et interrompit de ce fait leur conversation. Hermione fut la première surprise et la panique commença à la gagner sachant qu'elle n'avait pas prévenue sa mère d'un quelconque retard.

_Hermione ma chérie, préviens ta mère que tu resteras dormir ici cette nuit, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi seule à cette heure, Lui fit part Narcissa d'un chaleureux sourire.

_Je pourrais la raccompagner, Annonça Drago subitement suspicieux vis-à-vis de sa mère.

_Non, Hermione reste ici cette nuit ! Fin de la discussion ! Le gronda sa mère en le fusillant du regard.

_Fils, je te conseillerai de ne pas t'avancer sur ce terrain-là avec ta mère, Lui conseilla Lucius en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

_Je pense de même père, Dit Drago en grimaçant.

Hermione et Narcissa rirent toutes deux de l'échange entre père et fils, pour le moins très divertissant.

_Nous nous retirons. Drago, aurais tu l'obligeance de lui montrer sa chambre, très loin de la tienne mon chéri, Proclama Narcissa en prenant le bras que lui tendait son époux.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par sa mère et lui répondit tout de même qu'il le ferait. Hermione envoya une lettre à sa mère lui signifiant qu'elle resterait sur place, en raison de l'heure déjà très avancée. Une fois fait, Drago la mena à sa chambre, éloignée de la sienne seulement par un couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre en se regardant intensément.

_Tu veux que je reste ? Lui demanda Drago en la tirant par la taille vers lui pour la rapprocher

_Mais ta mère viens de dire que...elle le saura Dragooo, Lui dit-elle en se tortillant quelque peu

_Non, mais je pourrai toujours revenir plus tard lorsque tout le monde sera couché ? Chuchota t'il doucement avec un sourire en coin des lèvres

_Je n'en sais rien Drago….franchement, dit-elle en grimaçant et se tortillant de gêne.

_D'accord, on verra plus tard. Je te laisse à ta chambre pour le moment, tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire et la salle d'eau est adjacente à la chambre, Lui dit-il en posant un tendre baiser au creux de son cou

_D'accord, je regarderai, Répondit-elle encore troublée par son contact

A la suite de quoi, Drago partit à sa propre chambre où il fit sa toilette, tout comme Hermione dans la sienne et se mit à lire un magazine de Quidditch pour faire passer le temps. Drago attendit qu'il fût une heure et demi avant de sortir discrètement de sa chambre, se dirigeant à pas feutré au bout du couloir, où se trouvait la chambre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il y entra, les lumières étaient déjà éteintes et Drago fut surprit de voir une forme sous les couvertures déjà dans le lit. Il s'approcha tout de même et vit sans surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, qui s'était déjà couchée et qui dormait déjà apparemment. Drago soupira blasé et commença à faire demi tour lorsqu'une main sortit des couvertures et agrippa la sienne. Drago fut surprit sur le coup, mais finit par avoir un sourire amusé aux lèvres .

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura t'elle en ouvrant les yeux pour l'observer

_Je suis venu te voir, Répondit-il un sourire en coin

_Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

_Tu m'as déjà vu laisser tomber quelque chose que je désirai ? Demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, en arquant un sourcil

_J'oubliais ce détail, un Malfoy reste borné, Dit Hermione amusée

_Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu dis puisque tu en seras bientôt une, Annonça t'il en souriant de toutes ses dents

_J'ai aussi oublié ce détail apparemment, Concéda t'elle en souriant amusée

_Tu me fais une petite place ? Lui demanda t'il en la regardant dans les yeux, jouant de son charme

_Arrête de faire ça ! Lui reprocha t'elle tout en se poussant pour lui faire une place

_Ca quoi trésor ? Dit-il en riant

_Ce que tu viens de faire là à l'instant ! Tonna t'elle contrariée

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Annonça t'il innocemment en entrant sous les couvertures avec Hermione

_Si c'est ça, rentre chez toi ! Lui dit-elle en le frappant au bras

_Mia, je SUIS chez moi, Dit-il en riant amusé

_Je m'en fiche ! Si c'est comme ça, rentre chez toi, dans ta chambre, loin là-bas, très loin de ma chambre, Dit-elle en montrant la porte du doigt les sourcils froncés

Drago rit et l'attira à lui, fourrageant son visage dans son cou.

_Pardon mon ange.

Hermione frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier qui la gratifia d'un baiser audit endroit sensible.

_Dragoooo ! Lui reprocha t'elle dans un chuchotement gênée

_Oui mon ange ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme alors qu'il recouvrait son cou de tendre baiser.

_Tu me fais frissonner ! Le gronda t'elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

_Ah oui ? Tu sais que j'aime t'entendre me le dire, Lui confia t'il dans un murmure, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

_Dragoooo ! Renchéris t'elle rougissante

_Tu sais aussi que je suis tout simplement fou de toi ? Lui demanda t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Hermione sourit malgré sa gêne apparente, en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux de son homme, qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette tendre caresse. Drago la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au corps-à-corps et l'embrassa amoureusement comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile au monde.

_Je t'aime...je t'aime et ...je t'aimerai toujours, Lui chuchota t'il tendrement entre chaque baiser tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Le coeur d'Hermione s'arrêta complètement de battre pendant deux secondes avant de se remettre à battre à une vitesse affolante. Drago, qui le sentit contre sa poitrine, eut un sourire tendre à son égard.

_Je t'aime aussi.. Admit-elle avant de l'embrasser

Drago lui rendit son baiser, le prolongeant davantage et lorsqu'il le rompit, se mordit la lèvre en la regardant droit dans les yeux, l'intimidant quelque peu. Il recommença à embrasser son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un petit cri surprise.

_Pardon, ça t'as brusqué ? Lui demanda t'il en grimaçant, alors qu'il fourra son visage à l'abri dans sa longue chevelure brune, au creux de son cou.

_Non, ça va, mais est-ce que toi ça va ? Lui demanda t'elle en rougissant fortement

_Oui, ça va. Désolé pour…..ça ! Dit-il en riant doucement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres

_Tu veux aller prendre une douche peut-être ? Demanda t'elle en riant à son tour.

_Non, ça va trésor, c'est à toi de voir si ça te déranges ou pas, mais ça me passera, Dit-il en souriant en coin

_Pitié, évite de me poser ce genre de question, Gémit-elle gênée en regardant le plafond

Drago rit et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant, son sourire amusé ne le quittant plus.

_Dragooooo, Se plaignit-elle en cachant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier

_C'est bon, j'ai compris, deux minutes que je pense à la vieille Mc…eurrr…C'est bon, ça s'est réglé tout seul. Panne sèche. J'ai même envi de vomir là, Dit-il en riant au début, avant de grimacer

_Non, c'est bon ! Ne renvoie pas s'il te plaît, Dit Hermione en riant

Drago et Hermione rirent ensemble pendant quelques minutes, puis elle vint se blottir au creux de ses bras l'embrassant une dernière fois et les seuls mots qui furent échangés, après cet échange affectif, furent des" bonne nuit" , "fait de beau rêve" et des" je t'aime" murmurés au creux de l'oreille. Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla doucement, se frottant les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Il vit un corps, nul autre que celui d'Hermione, blottit au creux de ses bras. Hermione commença à bouger lentement et finit par ouvrir les yeux sur deux beaux yeux anthracite. Elle se blottit alors un peu plus contre lui, voulant profiter encore un peu de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Drago la serra contre lui en faisant de même, profitant de ce doux réveil matinal sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, les gestes suffisaient amplement. Les coups portés à la porte vinrent interrompre ce petit moment de tranquillité, se faisant insistant alors que le nom d'Hermione se faisait entendre.

_Merde ! Chuchota Drago en regardant la porte close

_Oh mon dieux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Hermione paniquée

_Répond lui ! Ma mère ne partira pas de si tôt, Lui murmura t'il en la regardant.

_Oui !? S'écria t'elle plus fort à l'intention de Narcissa

_Je peux entrer ? Demanda Narcissa de l'autre coté de la porte

_Deux minutes ! Lui dit Hermione

Drago se leva à la hâte, regarda de tous côtés pour trouver où se cacher et finit par élire domicile sous l'immense lit où se trouvait Hermione et lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

_C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer ! Annonça Hermione en s'asseyant dans le lit après avoir levé les yeux au ciel à cause de la cachette ridicule de Drago.

Narcissa entra et vint jusqu'aux fenêtres où elle ouvrit les rideaux, permettant ainsi au soleil d'éclairer la pièce.

_Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda Narcissa

_Oui très bien et vous ? Répondit Hermione en rougissant lentement

_Très bien merci ! Ta mère a envoyé une réponse à ta missive, elle se trouve au boudoir. Je te laisse la récupérer après le petit-déjeuner, Lui dit Narcissa en souriant.

_Très bien, merci Narcissa.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, afin de se rendre à la salle à manger où les mets attendaient d'être dévorés.

_Oh ! Et dis à Drago de descendre aussi déjeuner, après être sorti de sous le lit, Dit Narcissa en s'arrêtant la main sur la poignée de la porte et tournant la tête vers Hermione un sourire amusé aux lèvres

Puis, elle sortit enfin de la chambre et disparut dans le couloir, après avoir refermé la porte. Drago sortit à son tour de sa "cachette", se releva et s'assit sur le lit incrédule.

_Mais comment elle a sut ? Demanda Drago en regardant Hermione perdue

_Aucune idée, Dit Hermione tout aussi perdue

Quelques minutes passèrent où chacun était dans ses pensées, avant qu'Hermione n'aille s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau pour faire sa toilette. Drago fit de même quelques secondes après elle, en allant dans sa propre chambre cette fois-ci. Une fois, leur toilette terminée, tous deux descendirent à la salle à manger rigolant encore de la scène qui s'était passée ce matin avec Narcissa. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où se trouvait Narcissa, seule, tous deux se turent quelque peu gênés.

_Bonjour vous deux, Les salua t'elle en souriant amusé

_Bonjour mère ! Père n'est pas là ? Demanda Drago avec un sourie en coin amusé, en s'asseyant.

_Non, mon chéri ! Il a eut un appel urgent du ministère de la magie.

_Ahh je vois, rien de grave, j'espère ? S'enquit Drago

_Je ne crois pas ! Mais Drago ?! Une question

_Oui ? L'interrogea-t-il méfiant

_Où se trouve ta chambre mon chéri ? Demanda Narcissa, un sourire malfoyen aux lèvres

_A l'étage, Dit ce dernier en arquant un sourcil

_Oui, cela va de soi et n'est-elle pas censée être très loin de la chambre d'Hermione ? Demanda t'elle en souriant un peu plus encore

Hermione rougit plus que gênée et se mit à manger en ne regardant que son assiette.

_Si, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Drago impassible

_Je ne sais pas, la tienne était vide, Répondit-elle amusée

_Très bien ! Tu le sais que j'étais bien dans la chambre d'Hermione, Avoua Drago un sourire en coin.

_Merci, d'avouer chéri ! Dit-elle en souriant toujours alors qu'elle l'observait intensément

_Il ne s'est rien passé, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Nous avons juste dormi ensemble. Je connais les règles, Dit Drago de but en blanc.

_Je l'espère bien mon chéri, en aucun cas tu ne devras déshonorer sa famille et elle-même par la même occasion, Lui dit Narcissa sérieusement

_Ne t'en fais pas mère, je ne ferai jamais ça !... Du moins pas maintenant, Dit Drago en souriant en coin

_Dragoooooooo ! Tu as peut-être envie d'un retour dans le passé ? Que je renouvelle ton expérience de notre troisième année ? Hein ? Tu sais ?! Que je te rende le bonjour de ma main dans ton visage, S'écria tout à coup Hermione en relevant la tête d'un coup vers son fiancé

Narcissa rit de l'audace de son fils et de la menace faite à son encontre de la part de sa future bru.

_Tu n'oserais pas ? Tu oserais me défigurer comme à l'époque ? Lui demanda t'il en arquant un sourcil

_On pari ? Le défia t'elle un sourire en coin

_Non, je crois que ça ira. Mon nez se souvient toujours de ton poing, Dit-il dans une grimace.

_Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu l'as frappé, Hermione ? S'enquit Narcissa en riant.

_Ce n'est rien du tout, vraiment rien ! Tonna Drago résolu

_Je ne crois pas non ! Et il l'avait amplement mérité celle-là, Dit Hermione d'humeur taquine.

_Pour avoir rit !? Tu te fous de moi là ? Demanda Drago incrédule

_Tu plaisantes ? Tu t'amusais de la futur mort de Buck ! Lui reprocha Hermione en le regardant blasé

_Cette saleté de poulet, je m'en souviens encore ! Dit Drago entre ses dents serrées de rage.

_Tu veux parler de cette fois où tu as eu le bras bandé pour deux semaines ? Demanda Narcissa en souriant amusée

_Oui, cette saleté de poulet m'a attaqué !

_Laisse Buck tranquille et tu n'avais pas à l'insulter. Tu savais que les hippogriffes sont susceptibles, Dit Hermione soupirant exaspérée.

_Je comprends mieux maintenant. Drago tu avais omis ce détail, il me semble, Dit Narcissa en riant

_Oui, bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? S'enquit Drago boudeur.

Narcissa et Hermione se regardèrent pleines de malice, avant de partir dans un fou rire. Ils finirent le repas dans les chamailleries, les rires et les discussions en tout genre. Pour l'ensemble, tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'au retour d'Hermione chez elle. Drago et elle se quittant sur un long baiser.


	21. Chapter 21

De retour chez elle, Hermione retrouva sa mère et son frère, qu'elle embrassa chacun leur tour avant d'entraîner son frère à sa suite, en direction de la chambre de ce dernier.

_Alors ce petit « découchage » ? Demanda Blaise un sourire en coin amusé aux lèvres

_Haha très drôle, bien pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle blasée

_Vas-y accouche, Dit-il amusé

_Quelle belle expression Blaise ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Blaise blasé s'allongea sur son lit les mains derrière la tête.

_Aller Hermione, j'attends !

_Eh bien, ça va, je m'entends plutôt bien avec Narcissa et Lucius. Mon point de vue sur Lucius a changé. Je comprends mieux ses agissements d'antan.

_Tu vois qu'en on vous disiez à Poudlard que vous ne saviez pas de quoi vous parliez les Griffy.

_Blaise ! S'écria t'elle blasée

_Quoi !? C'est vrai ! dit-il en riant

_Bref, j'avoue qu'on avait en parti tord.

_Ah quand même, il était temps ! Et sinon ?! Ton « séjour » ? S'enquit-il amusé

_Tu veux bien arrêter de tout mettre entre guillemets !

_Impossible, ma chère sœur ! Dit-il en riant

_Au moins j'aurai essayée ! Soupira t'elle

_Et tu as dormis où ? S'enquit-il un sourire en coin

_Dans ma chambre attitrée, très loin de celle de Drago ! Dit-elle en regardant ailleurs

_Mais oui, bien sur. Tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'est pas venu dormir avec toi ? Dit Blaise en roulant des yeux

_Non, pas du tout ! Mentit-elle éhontément en regardant ses pieds

_Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément

_Bon d'accord, il est venu ! Tu es content ? céda t'elle

_Ah ! Tu vois, c'était pas si dur ! Il n'a rien tenté, j'espère, que je n'ai pas à l'exploser contre un mur avant Père ? Dit Blaise en souriant en coin

_Non Blaise, Drago n'a rien tenté durant la nuit, Soupira t'elle exaspérée

_Heureusement pour lui !

_Blaise, de toute façon, je n'aurai rien fait avec lui.

_C'est ça, comme si tu aurais pu lui résister, Lui dit Blaise blasé

_Tu oublis vite qui je suis !

_Peu importe, il arrive toujours à ses fins et toi, il te veut ! Dit Blaise amusé

_Blaise, il n'y arrivera pas, Lui dit-elle rougissante

_Ooh que si ! Mais il connaît les règles et il a intérêt à s'en souvenir ! Dit-il en riant

_Parce que je suis une fille facile ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Se vexa t'elle

_C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est juste qu'il a une espèce de pouvoir hypnotique sur les filles. Elles craquent toutes, je crois que tu t'en aies déjà rendu compte par toi-même à l'heure qu'il est non ?

_Oui, j'avoue. Il a un truc avec ses yeux qui..arggg ! Dit-elle en grimaçant

_Exactement et il sait en jouer. Ce sont ses gènes de vélane qui parlent, Lui apprit Blaise en riant

_Sérieusement ? Demanda t'elle surprise

_Oui, il a une de ses ancêtres qui était une vélane. D'où crois-tu que les Malfoy tiennent leur beauté ?

_Waw, S'écria t'elle abasourdit

_Mais n'en n'ont que la beauté, pas les pouvoirs.

_Ah ! Tu me rassures là.

_De rien, mais il te parlera de tout ça un jour. Ce sont de très longues histoires.

_Hummm, Fit-elle en réfléchissant.

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut temps de retourner au château. Ses occupants de retour, le château était en totale ébullition. Le banquet fut à la hauteur des espérances de nos convives, qui dévorèrent avec entrain les délicieux mets. Après avoir mangé, chacun commença à regagner son dortoir, se promenant encore un peu avant le couvre-feu de 22 h. Toute la petite bande en faisait de même, en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir, parlant de tout et de rien. Observant quand ils en avaient l'occasion, le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait la cour du château, la nuit. Une fois chacun dans son dortoir, Drago et Hermione remontèrent vers le leur, au 7 ème étage, après une rapide ronde dans les couloirs du château. A quelques mètres de l'appartement, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et bifurqua devant un autre tableau, sous l'expression d'incompréhension d'Hermione.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

_Chuttt ! Lui intima t'il alors qu'il regardait des deux cotés du couloir.

_Drago !? Chuchota t'elle en protestation

_Calme toi, Lui susurra t'il en l'embrassant pour qu'elle se taise

_Non, mais franchement ! Pourquoi les hommes pensent toujours, qu'il faut embrasser une femme pour qu'elle se taise ? Se mit à râler Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

_N'oublie jamais ! Prononça Drago face au tableau, après avoir rit à sa réplique.

Le tableau laissa place sur une embouchure très peu éclairée, dont on ne distinguait rien de ce qui pouvait s'y trouver.

_Euhhh.. Drago, je ne crois pas que ce soit...Commença Hermione hésitante

_Détends toi, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin

_D'accord ! Je te fais confiance, Finit-elle par dire.

_Bien, Dit en passant furtivement sa langue sur sa lèvre, tout en la ramenant à lui de son bras.

Il la fit avancer dans l'embouchure, tout en la gardant contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent très vite à une porte en bois, vieillit par le temps. Drago l'ouvrit et les firent pénétrer sur une sorte de balcon, à l'extérieur du château, à l'abri de tout regard. Un grand Chêne dont les feuilles bruissaient, grâce au vent, camouflaient la vision de cet endroit secret du château, inconnu de tous. L'endroit se situait face au lac, offrant un magnifique paysage emprunt de magie.  
La lune était au rendez-vous, illuminant le ciel de même que les milliers d'étoiles qui le partageaient à ses côtés, quelques lucioles volants tout autour, finissaient de rendre cette endroit époustouflant de beauté. Hermione en resta sans voix, tant le spectacle lui semblait magique, sans être pourvu de magie réelle.

_Ca te plaît ? Lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille en embrassant sa mâchoire, tout en la berçant tendrement dans ses bras.

_Oui...comment...Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? Demanda Hermione émerveillée

_Ahhh ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours était un enfant de cœur, Lui dit Drago en grimaçant légèrement.

_Ca je le sais ! Rit Hermione

_Disons juste que, je me promenais beaucoup dans le château après le couvre-feu, Dit-il en souriant contre la peau de son cou

Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement, mais pas assez discrète pour que Drago ne le remarque pas.

_Je suis la première que tu emmènes ici ? Demanda t'elle hésitante

Drago sourit un peu plus, la retourna face à lui pour la ramener plus près encore et prit son visage en coupe.

_Oui ! C'était MON endroit...je n'ai jamais ramené personne ici, Lui chuchota t'il.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais sourit légèrement, en se mettant à penser aux anciennes causes de ces escapades nocturnes.

_Mia ?...C'est fini tout ça ! Lui affirma t'il en la regardant dans les yeux

_Tout ça quoi ? Lui demanda t'elle innocemment

_Arrête Mia ! Je sais exactement à quoi, tu pensais.

_Tu es entré dans ma tête sans permission ?! Lui demanda t'elle brusquement en arquant un sourcil

_Non...mais j'ai appris à te connaître, Dit-il un sourire en coin des lèvres.

_Ahh

_Tu me crois si je te dis qu'il n'y a plus que toi maintenant ? Je me fous complètement des autres.

_Je te crois...c'est juste que….que...Dit-elle en regardant ailleurs sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase

_Je sais, Lui dit-il en ramenant son regardant vers le sien

_Non, tu ne sais pas...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces filles qui sont passées dans ton lit...je... Elles savent tout de toi...Je sais parfaitement, comme tout le monde, qu'il y en a eu beaucoup, Dit-elle attristée.

_Toi aussi, tu sauras tout de moi, et ce, pour le reste de notre vie... Lui répondit-il légèrement coupable

_Oui, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! C'est plus fort que moi. Tu as mis plus de la moitié des filles de ce château dans ton lit ! Tu t'en es même vanté !

_Mon cœur, je (baissant les yeux)...J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider. Je suis désolé.

_Drago, c'était avant moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est comme ça c'est tout, Le rassura t'elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, tout en lui caressant les cheveux au bas de la nuque.

_Je sais, mais je le suis... Ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de toujours t'appartenir, peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver, Lui jura t'il attristé par tout cela

_Je t'aime..Lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui

_Et je t'aime encore plus, Lui susurra t'il en l'embrassant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile qui puisse exister

Ils restèrent encore un peu à s'embrasser face à la lune et les étoiles comme seuls témoins. Les lucioles dansèrent autour d'eux comme à leur arrivée, le vent continuait de souffler dans les feuilles, les faisant bruisser agréablement. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur appartement, ils partirent se doucher chacun leur tour. Hermione, après s'être douchée et avoir enfilé sa nuisette, s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en attendant que Drago ait fini.

_Bon ! Bonne nuit ! Fais de beaux rêves ! Lança Hermione en passant près de Drago pour se rendre dans sa chambre

Drago arqua un sourcil, attrapa Hermione par la taille pour la ramener face à lui, en avançant à l'intérieur de sa propre chambre. La tenant contre lui, il se mit à l'embrasser jusqu'à la faire basculer sur son lit, caressant lentement son flanc sans la brusquer. Sa main commença à caresser l'une de ses cuisses en remontant doucement sous sa nuisette, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Hermione, qui avait une main dans les cheveux de Drago, pour approfondir leur baiser, commença à haleter en sentant sa main baladeuse remonter le long de son flanc et frissonna lorsqu'elle effleura son sein. Drago se plaça entre les jambes d'Hermione pour être à son aise et l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire, descendant au fur et à mesure le long de son cou. Au corps-à-corps avec elle, la sensation de ses seins et de son corps contre le sien, lui fit ressentir le besoin de la sentir plus près encore. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour que rien ne paresse, mais le manque qui se faisait sentir depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eut un corps féminin contre le sien, fut plus fort que sa volonté, de même que le discret halètement d'Hermione qui finit d'anéantir ses résistances. Vaincu, il fourragea son visage dans le cou de sa belle, grimaçant contre elle avant de lui déposer un doux baiser dans le cou.

_Miaaa ?!…J'ai envie de toi, Lui murmura t'il torturé, la voix rauque, en tentant de lutter contre ses envies.

_Je sais... Je le sens, Lui confia Hermione dont le cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes, de même que l'envie très pressante de Drago contre sa cuisse.

Drago l'embrassa de plus belle, se collant encore plus contre elle, sa main toujours sous la nuisette en satin, son pouce caressant le sein d'Hermione, la faisant de ce fait gémir son nom. Drago la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard rempli de désir, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de te céder... Murmura Hermione faiblement

_Malheureusement...Alors laisse-moi juste profiter de ce moment ? Murmura-t-il en retour en souriant légèrement en coin

Hermione déglutit difficilement et ramena le visage de Drago dans son cou, où il soupira de bien être, malgré son membre douloureux.

_J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois ma femme, Lui dit Drago dans un souffle, en lui tirant gentiment sur le lobe d'oreille de ses dents.

_Dragoooo… Arrête, c'est un supplice, Le gronda Hermione dans un gémissement, la respiration difficile.

Drago rit dans un souffle et blottit sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione pour ne plus bouger.

_Tu es sûr que tu peux dormir ? Lui demanda Hermione légèrement gênée

_J'essaierai...Ne t'en fais pas, Dit-il dans un sourire en coin en voyant son air inquiet.

Il l'embrassa une toute dernière fois, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de se laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond au bout d'un looooong moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Quelques jours plus tard, lors du banquet, un bal d'Halloween fut annoncé pour le 31 octobre. Les préfets en chefs durent s'occuper de la décoration de la grande salle, ainsi que de la disposition de tous les objets et autres accessoires pour la soirée. Ils passèrent leurs journées et soirées de libres pour fignoler les détails de la fête, pour que tout soit parfait lors de la fête, faisant la liste des personnes présentes, le menu du buffet à soumettre aux elfes de maisons, pour que la nourriture soit en rapport avec le thème de la soirée, le Dj présent, la décoration, les artistes qui pourraient venir, qui furent choisis rapidement, pour un passage de 3 chansons des Bizarre' Sisters. Samedi après-midi, les filles se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-lard pour trouver le costume idéal pour la soirée. Elles se rendirent toutes ensemble chez la "Citrouille d'outre tombe" et se firent accueillir par la gérante du magasin, qui les installa dans un somptueux sofa. Elles discutèrent longuement avec la gérante pour qu'elle les aide à trouver la tenue idéale.

Après plusieurs essayages, les filles finirent par aboutir dans leur recherche de la robe idéale. Ginny débusqua une magnifique robe dans un style de la renaissance, couleur émeraude, Pansy, une robe pastel, Millicent une bleu-ciel et Hermione une noir/bleu. Toutes étaient ornées de dorures et de perles, dans une touche sophistiquée et élégante. Une fois leurs achats fait, elles retournèrent au château en passant par la cour principale. L'endroit était en partie désert, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient soit à Pré-au-Lard, soit dans le parc du château à profiter de leur journée. Elles marchèrent en papotant tranquillement, lorsqu'une chevelure reconnaissable entre mille, attirèrent leur attention. À quelques mètres d'eux, près d'une des colonnes soutenant la bâtisse, se trouvait Drago. Septique, Hermione regarda de plus près, l'ayant vu en grande conversation avec une fille.

_C'est cette plaie D'Alyson ! Grimaça Ginny

_Ca va faire des mois que cette vieille blatte lui tourne autour, Dit Pansy en relevant le menton avec dédain

_Vous m'aider beaucoup à ne pas enrager là les filles, Dit Hermione en serrant les dents

_Désolé, Dit Millicent en grimaçant

_C'est rien ! De toute façon, je ne peux rien lui dire. Il veut continuer à se faire des amis filles comme garçon, sans que je ne lui fasse de crise ! Comme s'il n'en n'avait pas assez franchement ! Soupir Hermione de nerf

_J'avoue ! Que des boulets ces mecs, Dit Pansy blasée

_Ca par contre, ce n'est pas faire ami-ami avec une fille ça ! S'écria Ginny choquée en regardant Drago et Alyson

_Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils s'embrassent ?! Question rhétorique, ne répondez pas ! Dit Millicent tout aussi choquée à son tour

_J'en viendrai bien à lui lancer un chauve furie en pleine tronche, bien placée ! Fulmina Ginny

_Hermione ? Appela Pansy, s'inquiétant de son inaction.

Hermione regardait la scène clouée sur place, alors que mille et une émotion pouvaient se voir naître et mourir au creux de ses yeux. De l'incompréhension à la colère, de la colère à la tristesse, de la tristesse à la résignation et de la résignation à plus aucune émotion, son visage se ferma. Aucune émotion, telle quelle soit ne put se voir sur son visage à présent. Elle regarda la scène comme le ferait un jeune enfant innocent à la vue de quelque chose de jamais-vu.

_Il y répond...Murmura t'elle sans qu'on ne sache identifier une émotion de sa part.

Les filles se tournèrent vers elle, toutes désolées pour elle, appréhendant une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas.

_Hermione, on est désolé, Lui dit Millicent tout doucement

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

_Peu importe, on ne change un coureur, Dit-elle finalement

_Bien sûr que ça importe empotée ! Il est en train de te tromper sous tes yeux ! S'énerva Ginny

_Ginny, calme toi, lui signifia Pansy en la regardant bizarrement

_Réagis ! S'écria Ginny en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Hermione la regarda comme si elle n'était même pas dans son champ de vision et marcha vers l'endroit où se trouvait Drago et Alyson lentement.

_Enfin ! S'écria Ginny en souriant en coin.

_Salut CHERI ! Dit Hermione en passant juste à côté d'eux.

Elle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, le couple qu'en à lui se sépara rapidement. Drago était tout ce qu'il y a de plus choqué. Il fusilla Alyson du regard et se rua à la poursuite d'Hermione pour la rattraper, il la rattrapa dans un des couloirs et attrapa son poignet pour qu'elle s'arrête.

_Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Lui dit Drago en la ramenant à lui

Hermione arqua un sourcil en signe d'incitation à continuer dans son début de phrase.

_C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle m'a embrassé par surprise, je te le jure ! Bredouilla Drago ne sachant pas par où commencer

_Tu y as répondu n'empêche... Lui dit-elle simplement

Drago baissa la tête, mais ne nia pas, ni ne répondit à ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. Il ne savait que dire. C'était vrai, il y avait répondu de son plein gré.

_Je sais, c'est vrai et je n'aurai pas du ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foutu et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, mais c'est avec toi que je suis et que je veux être.

_Tu es sûr de ça ? Lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, pas du tout attendrit.

_Oui, je suis sûr de moi ! Dit-il troublé pendant quelques minutes

_C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t'elle

_Oui

_Alors, ne la revoie pas !

_D'accord, tout ce que tu veux ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

_Non, Drago. Par contre, tu ne me touches pas, Dit elle avec aplomb en le repoussant lentement de sa main sur son torse.

_D'accord ! Dit-il un sourire triste aux lèvres, en regardant ailleurs

Elle retourna dans ses appartements déposer ses affaires et partit dans la chambre de son frère, qui était complètement affalé dans son lit, chemise ouverte en somnolant légèrement. Elle s'assit près de lui, versa une larme, l'essuya et se glissa dans les bras de son frère qui la serra contre lui en émergeant lentement.

_Ca ne va pas ma princesse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

_Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi, Lui dit-elle en souriant doucement sans grande conviction

_Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, alors qu'elle se calait confortablement dans ses bras

Hermione hocha la tête comme réponse, reniflant légèrement et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement, laissant place à son meilleur ami, sortit Blaise de ses pensées.

_Tu sors d'où ? Demanda Blaise en soupirant

_Comme d'hab, je mangeais.

_Ta chère petite réserve de muffin, hein ? Dit Blaise en souriant en coin

_Dans le mille ! Lui répondit Drago en souriant

_En parlant de chère, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Lui demanda Blaise en regardant Hermione endormie dans ses bras

_Je n'en sais rien, j'ai déconné ! Alyson m'a embrassée et comme un con, j'ai répondu ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione est arrivée !...Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je sais aussi que si Hermione n'était pas dans tes bras, j'aurais déjà eu ton poing dans le visage ! Dit Drago en soupirant

_C'est bien que tu le sache ! Lui répondit Blaise froidement, sa mâchoire se contractant.

_Blaise, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! Elle est belle, normal, c'est une vélane, mais je ne l'aurai jamais embrassé...Tu sais que je suis fidèle, je ne l'aurai jamais fait et surtout pas à ta sœur ! Alors, pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, elle m'obsède. Je la cherche tout le temps et j'ai beau essayer de résister, je n'y arrive pas. La preuve, elle m'a mis la pression en me disant que j'en mourrais d'envie et elle avait raison ! J'ai même répondu à son baiser ! Lui confia Drago désemparé

_Et Hermione…? Demanda Blaise en regardant toujours sa sœur.

Drago fit les cent pas, puis s'assit sur une chaise présente près du lit, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongea son visage dans ses mains complètement désemparé.

_Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle, c'est avec Hermione que je vais me marier et je ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione...Je comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe et elle n'a pas pu m'avoir avec ses pouvoirs, je suis moi-même moitié vélane. Elle n'aurait pas pu ! Merde...Elle me manque, j'ai besoin de la voir...mais je peux pas merde ! Continua Drago complètement déboussolé.

_Et Hermione ?! Insista Blaise agacé, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa sœur, pour ne pas fracasser Drago de suite.

_Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis plus sûr de rien ! Dit Drago soudainement en la regardant à son tour.

_T'es plus sûr de quoi ? Demanda Blaise en serrant les dents, alors qu'il se dégageait lentement d'Hermione

_De ce que je ressens pour elle...Je ne pense plus qu'à Alyson. Je tiens à Hermione, mais plus comme avant. J'y tiens comme à Pansy, Milli ou Ginny, Acheva de dire Drago.

Blaise se leva et décocha une droite phénoménale à son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, la colère peignant ses traits.

_Ahh ouais !? Demanda Blaise pour la forme, la colère s'emparant de lui.

_Je te comprend ! J'aurai réagi pareil, mais je n'y peux rien. Ca ne se contrôle pas ! S'écria Drago en se relevant du sol en massant sa mâchoire.

_Drago sort ! Lui hurla Blaise alors qu'Hermione se relevait d'un bloc.

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça, Dit Drago doucement en la regardant.

Hermione ferma les yeux à ses paroles et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Sors, c'est fini ! La prochaine fois que je te verrai se sera à l'hôtel, si d'ici là, je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de ne pas gâcher ma vie...et la tienne

_Hermione, je...Commença Drago perdu.

_La ferme Drago ! Sors, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Tout est fini, c'est mieux comme ça…Dit-elle d'un calme olympien

Drago sortit de la chambre de Blaise, les laissant seuls. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione se retourna vers Blaise, se réfugia dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

_Chut ! Je suis là ma puce, tout va bien, Lui dit Blaise dans un soupir en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Je l'ai crus tu sais ? Toutes ces fois où il me disait qu'il m'aimait, Dit Hermione pleine de chagrin en reniflant et parlant difficilement à travers ses sanglots.

_Arrête, ne dit pas ça. Tu te fais du mal pour rien ma puce, Dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Théo entra à ce moment-là, en restant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, voyant qu'il dérangeait légèrement.

_C'est pas le moment Théo, Lui dit Blaise

_D'accord, mais tu peux me dire pourquoi Drago saigne de la lèvre et a un bleu qui vire au violet, mais un bleu ? Lui demanda Théo prudemment.

_Il l'a cherché ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Dit Blaise en s'énervant avant de se calmer

_Ok, Céda Théo en s'apprêtant à sortir

_Théo ? L'appela Hermione d'une petite voix.

_Oui Mione ? Demanda Théo en se retournant vers elle

_Va dire à Pansy que tu l'aimes, Lui dit Hermione en souriant tristement

_Comment tu...Commença à dire Théo choqué

_Je le sais, c'est tout. Vas-y avant de la perdre, Le coupa t'elle en souriant

_Ok, Dit-il en la regardant tristement

Il sorti à son tour et Blaise reprit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il le put, la berçant dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. Hermione ne dit rien et se laissa consoler par son frère, ne sachant plus où elle en était. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Les jours qui suivirent, on ne put plus voir la tristesse qui avait animée les yeux d'Hermione, quelques jours plus tôt encore. Elle ne montra aucunement ses sentiments et redevint "normale" aux yeux des autres. Elle se re concentra sur ses études comme à ses débuts à Poudlard, passant beaucoup de son temps entre ses amis, lorsque Drago n'était pas là et la bibliothèque. Blaise et lui s'étaient réconcilié malgré une légère tension qui persistait entre eux, lorsqu'on abordait le sujet "Hermione". Drago, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'Alyson à jouer aux amoureux, délaissant quelque peu ses amis.

Blaise commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ce si soudain revirement de situation concernant Drago et ses sentiments. Comment pouvait-on du jour au lendemain changer d'avis ? D'amour de cette façon ? On ne pouvait pas ! C'était tout simplement impossible Blaise connaissait Drago depuis le berceau et Drago avait toujours eut une attirance pour Hermione, même s'il le niait ou du moins qu'il avait refusé de le voir, il était tout à fait normal qu'au bout de 7 ans à se haïr, à s'insulter, à tout apprendre sur son ennemi jusqu'à la connaître par cœur, qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Alors c'était elle, l'amour de sa vie, pas Alyson ! Donc Alyson avait dû trouver un moyen de l'avoir, sans user de ses pouvoirs de vélanes, puisqu'ils ne marchaient absolument pas sur Drago étant lui-même mi-vélane.


	23. Chapter 23

Drago venait de laisser Alyson pour aller retrouver Blaise dans la chambre de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Blaise, allongé sur son lit, lisant un magasine.

_Tu sors d'où ? Lui demanda Blaise en levant les yeux de son magasine

_Euhh…J'étais...occupé, Dit Drago mal à l'aise

_Ah ! Je vois, dit Blaise dédaigneux

_Blaise, écoute…Je n'y peux rien, je l'aime ! Fais-toi une raison, Soupira Drago et s'asseyant face à lui sur le lit d'en face

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui, soudainement plein de colère, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux vitreux et dilaté de Drago, toute sa haine disparue.

_Quoi ? Je m'attendais à t'entendre brailler dans tous les sens, Lui dit Drago étonné.

_Drago ta gueule ! Non, mais franchement depuis quand est ce que je braille ? Je ne braille pas, ce sont les gosses qui braillent ! Lui dit Blaise troublé puis blasé

_Oh ! oui, bien sûr... Tu brailles ! Lui dit Drago railleur en souriant en coin

Drago lui rit au visage et se reçut de ce fait un coussin en pleine tronche, lui coupant directement l'envie de rire.

_Tu veux jouer à ça Blaise ? Lui demanda Drago en relevant la tête vers lui, arquant un sourcil

S'en suivit une bataille de polochons pimenté par des coups vicieux à l'aide de leur baguettes, usant du sort de bloque-jambe, celui d'aquamenti, de Levicorpus, d'entrave. Au final, la chambre était complètement sans dessus dessous et les deux protagonistes qui avaient survécu, se cachaient derrière les meubles, pour pouvoir attaquer au moment opportun. Se fut l'entrée de Millicent qui les fit marquer une pause, se tournant vers la porte où elle se trouvait. Au final, la chambre était complètement sans dessus dessous et les deux protagonistes qui avaient survécu, se cachaient derrière les meubles, pour pouvoir attaquer au moment opportun.

_Mais what the…? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda-t-elle bouche bée

_Coucou mon cœur, ben comment dire ? On...On...C'est lui qui a commencé ! Dit Blaise en surveillant Drago de l'œil pendant qu'ils se relevaient correctement.

_Ah oui ? Qui m'a balancé un coussin en pleine face ? Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je ne riposte pas ? Lui lança Drago en riant, arquant un sourcil

_Oui, mais TU as commencé la guerre ! Lui reprocha Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

_Peu importe ! Et ça a dégénéré à ce point !? Demanda Millicent blasée

_Ben…..oui, Dirent-ils ensemble après s'être regardés

_Vous allez nettoyer ça et tout de suite ! Leur dis Millicent en haussant les sourcils.

_Tu es sérieuse là ? Lui demanda Blaise en haussant les sourcils

_Tu fous le bordel, tu nettoies mon chéri. C'est complètement normal. Allez ! Je repasse dans une heure, remettez moi ça en ordre et y a intérêt à ce que ce soit fait quand je reviendrais et on appelle pas d'elfe pour le faire à sa place ! Contentez-vous que je vous laisse votre baguette ! Leur dit-elle sévèrement.

Elle ressortit de la chambre retrouver les autres, en leur parlant de la scène auquel elle venait de mettre fin dans la chambre de Blaise, faisant bien rire les autres même Hermione.

_Non, mais elle exagère. Elle aurait pu nous laisser demander de l'aide à un elfe tss. Dobby par exemple, Se plaignit Blaise à Drago en redressant une chaise du sol

_J'avoue, c'est abusé ! Soupira Drago en redressant une lampe de chevet et un pouf du sol.

_N'empêche que c'était le kiff cette petite guerre, mais tu es un traître. Tu m'as balancé un bloc-jambe. Non, mais t'es bien un serpentard toi ! Lui dit Blaise en riant

_T'es pas en reste, du m'a lancé un Levicorpus et t'en a profité pour me lancer un aquamenti en pleine face. Sérieusement, laisse mon visage tranquille, tu veux ?! Lui répondit Drago mort de rire

_Que veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas ta face. N'empêche que ta tête, c'était trop drôle. J'aurai dû prendre une photo, Lui dit Blaise en plein fou rire.

_La ferme face d'hippogriffe ! Lui cria Drago en lui balançant un cousin, trouvé par terre, que Blaise rattrapa

_Hippogriffe ? Tu n'as toujours pas digéré ce coup-là toi ! Lui signifia Blaise en riant.

Ils continuèrent à ranger la pièce, mais coincèrent sur les plumes éparpillées dans toute la pièce et ne trouvèrent aucun sort pour s'en débarrasser.

_Et on fait comment pour ça ? S'agaça Drago

_J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire et dire ça, mais je crois qu'on va devoir nettoyer avec le machin-là, celui qui aspire tout, Grimaça à son tour Blaise

_L'aspirateur abruti ! Lui dit Drago Blasé

_Bref ! Et on le trouve où ? Lui demanda Blaise en le fusillant du regard

_Dobby, Dit Drago simplement en réfléchissant

_On a pas le droit de lui demander de le faire. Tu as oublié ? Tu connais très bien comment est Milli', elle le saura quand même et j'ai pas envie qu'elle demande de l'aide à Ginny pour nous lancer un chauve furie.

_Pourquoi Ginny ? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil

_Mais t'es malade où quoi ? Tu as oublié la fois où elle l'a lancé à Ron ? Ce jour-là, je l'ai plainds ! Ses sorts sont super puissants. J'ai pas envie d'être défiguré moi ! Toi si c'est le cas, c'est ton problème, Lui dit Blaise choqué

_Maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souviens. Il avait le visage boursouflé pendant une semaine et demi, Grimaça Drago

_Donc on fait quoi ?

_On appelle Dobby ! Lui dit Drago

_Mais elle a dit…! Commença Blaise en fronçant les sourcils

_J'ai jamais dit qu'on allait lui dire de le faire à notre place ! Breff ! Bobby ! Le coupa Drago

Dobby apparut subitement dans la pièce, face aux garçons, s'inclinant devant eux en signe de révérence.

_Salut ! Tu pourrais nous apporter un aspirateur pour chacun s'il te plaît ! Demanda Drago

_Dobby peut le faire à la place de maître Drago si maître Drago le désir ? S'étonna Dobby en s'apprêtant à claquer des doigts pour tout faire disparaitre.

_Nooooooonnn ! S'écrièrent les garçons en se ruant vers lui pour l'arrêter.

Dobby se stoppa dans son action face à la réaction des garçons.

_Pourquoi les jeunes maîtres ne veulent pas de l'aide de Dobby ? Demanda L'elfe surprit

_Non Dobby, ce n'est pas cela, mais nous voulons le nettoyer nous-même. C'est nous qui avons salit, c'est à nous de nettoyer, Lui dit Drago en soupirant de soulagement.

_Genre, Milli nous a pas du tout forcée quoi ! Dit Blaise blasé

_Blaise la ferme, Lui répondit Drago blasé

_Bien maitres, Leur dit Dobby en s'inclinant.

Dobby disparut une fraction de seconde, avant de réapparaître avec deux aspirateurs pour ces messieurs. Une fois que l'elfe fut partit, Drago et Blaise se mirent au boulot en passant l'aspirateur sur les plumes qui jonchaient le sol.

_Hé, mais c'est facile en fait le nettoyage... sauf que c'est fatiguant ! J'en ai déjà marre, Dit Blaise

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les femmes aiment nettoyer, franchement, c'est épuisant. D'autant plus qu'elles viennent se plaindre d'être justement fatiguées après, Dit Drago blasé.

_Elles n'aiment pas ça, mais il faut que ça soit propre et il faut bien que quelqu'un nettoie, derrière vous, vos cochonneries, Leur dit Millicent en entrant avec les autres à sa suite.

_Or ça va, on est pas si sale, Lui dit Drago blasé

_Ouais c'est vrai, vous ça va encore, Lui dit Pansy

_Mais il y en a ! Oh mon dieu ! N'est ce pas Ron ? S'exprima Ginny

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu dérailles Ginny ! Lui dit son frère en regardant ailleurs

Harry et Hermione sourirent sachant très bien que Ginny avait raison, aillant cohabiter avec lui lors de leurs escapades à la recherchent aux horcruxes et au square Grimaure.

_Hermione ? Appela Pansy en regardant l'heure sur la veille horloge murale.

_Quoi ? Demanda cette dernière en la regardant

_Tu es en retard ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant en coin.

_Mais de quoi tu... Commença Hermione perdue

_Humhum...tu sais ? Lui signifia Pansy

_Oh merde, Stefan ! S'écria Hermione en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Hermione partit aussitôt en courant, on ne sait où, laissant tout le monde sauf les filles sur les fesses. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres muets et d'autres regardaient les filles en attentent de réponse.

_Quoi ? Elle a rencontré quelqu'un et a un rendez-vous avec ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est fini avec Drago. Elle a parfaitement le droit ! Dit Millicent visée du regard par Blaise.

Drago était depuis le départ d'Hermione très silencieux, il n'avait omis aucun son depuis son départ précipité. Blaise l'observa sans rien dire, alors que les autres eux discutaient du fameux Stefan. En détaillant Drago de plus près, Blaise put voir que ses yeux subissaient un étrange phénomène. Tantôt moins vitreux, puis plus, encore moins, pour devenir encore plus vitreux. Blaise se promit d'aller voir Rogue, pour lui demander conseil sur ce qu'il soupçonnait être les effets d'une drogue. Tous finirent par s'installer dans la chambre de Blaise à discuter, parler de tout et de rien, mais le sujet, Hermione et Stefan, revenait bien souvent dans la conversation. Étonnement, Drago restait silencieux et Blaise voyait toujours le même phénomène dans ses yeux se produire à l'évocation d'Hermione. Blaise sourit discrètement, affichant son petit sourire Serpentard, Drago était toujours amoureux d'Hermione ça, c'était certain et il pensa fou de jalousie à l'évocation D'Hermione et d'un autre garçon, mais plus important encore, Blaise était sûr à 100% qu'il était sous l'effet d'une substance sûrement pas très légale et qu'il luttait contre ses effets. Là, il le reconnaissait bien.

Son meilleur ami ne se laissait jamais faire, il se battait toujours et détestait être soumis, c'était lui qui soumettait et non l'inverse. Blaise sentait qu'une fois cette histoire réglée, Alyson s'en mordrait les doigts de s'en être pris à un Malfoy et surtout à Drago. Il avait hâte de voir ça et bien sûr toute la clique s'en mêlerait. Ca n'allait pas être beau à voir et cette pauvre petite chose d'Alyson aller être détruite psychologiquement avant tout. Blaise eut un sourire conspirateur digne d'un Serpentard, franchement, il avait vraiment hâte, mais avant tout, il lui fallait essayer de faire comprendre à Drago qu'il était drogué et une fois cela réglé, se débarrasser de ce Stefan. Hermione se précipitait dans les couloirs à toute vitesse, contournant les gens qui s'y trouvaient, se dirigeant vers la cour principale. Elle y arriva complètement essoufflée et y trouva Stefan, adossé au mur, qui soupira, croyant sûrement qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Franchement, il était beau, grand, brun aux yeux vert claire, avec une fine musculature due au Quidditch. Il était dans l'équipe de Serdaigle et aujourd'hui elle remerciait le Quidditch.

Elle s'avança vers lui, regardant sa tenue vite fait, avant qu'il ne la voit. Elle portait un débardeur à fine bretelle blanc qui moulait son buste juste comme il le fallait, sans passer pour vulgaire, une veste en jean, un jean taille basse qui lui collait à la peau affinant sa silhouette, des ballerines toutes simples noir. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés avec de magnifiques boucles et le tout était complété d'une légère touche de fard à paupière, de mascara et crayon noir, qui vont de pair et d'un léger coup de glose. Elle était vêtue simplement, mais n'en était que plus belle de façon à passer pour naturel. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour être belle. Arrivé à lui, il se redressa en l'ayant vu arrivé et lui fit la bise.

_Je pensait que tu n'allais plus venir, Dit-il soulagé en souriant doucement

_Pardon, je suis désolé d'être aussi en retard. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, j'étais avec mon frère et des amis. Je suis sincèrement désolé, je m'en v…Dit-elle gênée

_Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, le principale, c'est que tu sois venue. C'est déjà beaucoup, tu aurais pu me poser un lapin, Lui dit-il pour la rassurer en souriant

_Je n'aurai pas osé, je serai venu, Lui dit-elle surprise

_Merci, on y va ? Lui dit-il après s'être penché pour un baiser sur sa joue

_Oui on va où exactement ? Lui demanda Hermione en rougissant

_Que dirais tu d'aller manger une glace pour mieux faire connaissance ? Lui proposa t'il

_C'est une excellente idée, Approuva t'elle tout sourire

Ils partirent pour Pré-au-lard discutant des centres d'intérêt de chacun, apprenant à se connaître. Vraiment, il lui plaisait déjà. Arrivés au glacier, ils entrèrent, Stefan lui ouvrant la porte en parfait gentleman. Ils s'installèrent à une table près du mur pour pouvoir être tranquille pour parler. Stefan lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait manger comme glace et partit la lui commander, ainsi que la sienne. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir passé commande. Il s'installa en face d'elle et lui dit qu'une personne leur apporterait leur commande dans quelques minutes et ils recommencèrent à parler. Leurs coupes arrivèrent enfin et ils mangèrent en discutant. Décidément, ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun. Ils aimaient tous les deux lire, ils allaient beaucoup à la bibliothèque pour travailler. C'était d'ailleurs là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, étaient tous les deux d'excellents élèves, forcément puisqu'il était à Serdaigle maison réputée pour l'amour du savoir. Il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et c'était bien réciproque, ils pouvaient tous les deux avoir une conversation intelligente sur les cours où autres, conversations qu'elle n'aurait pût avoir avec Harry ou Ron.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils marchèrent un peu dans Pré-au-lard, passant un bon moment ensemble riant, discutant ensemble, s'entendant parfaitement. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer au château, il la raccompagna à ses appartements et hésita un moment pour lui dire au revoir. S'apercevant qu' Hermione ne lui disait rien, il finit par l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant vraiment ce baiser de même que l'auteur du baiser. Elle pensa un quart de seconde à Drago, mais se promit de laisser une chance à Stefan. Après tout, elle et Drago, c'était fini et il était maintenant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Stefan mit fin au baiser le premier, en souriant sincèrement à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire.

_Au revoir, Lui murmura t'il

_Au revoir, Lui répondit-elle dans un murmure en souriant

Elle rentra dans l'appartement tout sourire et monta droit dans sa chambre, se vautrant dans son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Débordante de joie, elle prit son oreiller et engouffra son visage à l'intérieur en criant et riant se trouvant un peu ridicule. Elle se releva par la suite et partit retrouver les autres, qui se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre de Blaise. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle affichait un sourire éclatant qui fit sourire les filles, qui se précipitèrent toutes vers elle.

_On revient ! S'écria Ginny pour les garçons

_Oui, c'est ça ! On revient, Lança Millicent en souriant.

_A plus ! Dit Pansy tout sourire

Elles entraînèrent Hermione en dehors de la pièce et la dirigèrent vers le septième étage, se rendant vers la salle sur demande pour pouvoir être tranquille, sans être dérangé. Ginny passa 3 fois devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande, surexcitée tout comme les autres, alors qu' Hermione éclatait de rire face à leur comportement. Lorsqu'une porte apparut, les filles s'y précipitèrent, embarquant Hermione avec elles. Elles pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce chaleureuse, où se trouvait une multitude de poufs pour chacune d'entre elles, disposés près de la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce. Ginny prit le service à thé posé sur la table et le ramena vers les poufs où s'étaient installées les filles.

_Alors ? Demanda Pansy en regardant Hermione

_Il t'a embrassé ? Demanda Ginny surexcitée

_Laissez la parler ! Les gronda Millicent en servant tout le monde.

_Je vais commencer par le début ok ? Dit Hermione en riant

_Oui, ce serait bien ! Dit Pansy en riant

_Je suis arrivé en retard, comme vous le savez et je me suis excusé des milliers de fois et il m'a dit qu'il pensait que je ne viendrais plus et qu'il m'excusait de mon retard. Que le plus important, c'était que je sois venue.

_orrrrrr ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

_Après, il m'a emmené dans un glacier, on a parlé de nous, de ce qu'on aime. Il est parfait, on a pleins de points en communs. Il aime lire, il est bon élève, je peux avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui, c'est juste génial. On a marché dans Pré-au-lard, on a rigolé, discuté et il m'a raccompagné à mes appartements. Et avant de partir….il a hésité…

_Eh bien, il attendait quoi l'abruti pour t'embrasser, Demanda Ginny blasé

_C'est marrant, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Il m'a embrassé, au final, c'était whaouhh, Rit Hermione

Les filles se regardèrent complices en souriant avant d'éclater de rire en commentant le baiser d'Hermione et Stefan.


	24. Chapter 24

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps avec Stefan et l'autre partie de son temps avec ses amis. Tous vivaient tranquillement leurs amours, de même qu'un nouveau couple venait de se former, qui n'était autre que Théo, qui avait arrêté ses histoires d'un soir et qui s'était enfin déclaré à Pansy. Quant à Drago, il voyait de plus en plus souvent Alyson et était de moins en moins présent auprès de ses amis, qui lui en voulaient d'une certaine manière. Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, Drago était en compagnie de Blaise et tous deux marchaient dans les couloirs extérieurs, ayant une heure de libre. Les autres, quant à eux, étaient allés dans le parc passer l'heure.

_Dray, tu ne trouves pas bizarre ce que tu ressens pour Alyson ? Demanda soudainement Blaise sérieux

_Ben non, pourquoi ? Lui demanda ce dernier incrédule

_Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est : tu ne trouves pas bizarre, que du jour au lendemain, tu es amoureux d'elle ? Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle y ait pour quelque chose ? Enfin, qu'elle t'as ensorcelée ou autre ? Soupira Blaise

_Ne commence pas avec ça Blaise. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est me faire tomber amoureux d'elle et ne vient pas me dire qu'elle s'y est pris par magie ! Commença à s'énerver Drago

_Mais, c'est ce qu'elle a fait pourtant ! J'en mettrai ma main à couper ! Ce n'est qu'une...Dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils

_Blaise, ne t'avise pas de l'insulter ! Lui hurla Drago en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise pour le coller au mur, le regard foudroyant.

_Mais merde Dray, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te manipule ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle t'as fait quelque chose ! Qu'elle a usée de magie pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ! Lui Hurla Blaise en tenant les mains de Drago pour ne pas se faire étrangler plus que nécessaire.

Drago dont la colère déformait les traits du visage, leva le poing pour l'écraser dans le visage de son meilleur ami, en enclenchant le geste de recul de son bras.

_STOP ! S'écria Hermione affolée.

Drago s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage de Blaise et tourna la tête vers Hermione lorsque celle-ci lui cria de s'arrêter.

_Non, mais vous êtes malades ? S'énerva Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux, les fusillant du regard. Arrivée à Drago, elle tira sur son bras pour libérer son frère de son emprise.

_T'es sérieux là Malfoy, tu étais prêt à frapper ton meilleur ami d'enfance à cause d'une réflexion sur une fille !? S'écria Hermione en fusillant Drago du regard.

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Dit Drago en soupirant, regardant ailleurs

_Malfoy, si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu l'aurais frappé ! Je conçois que tu m'ais largué pour elle, mais je t'interdit de frapper ton meilleur ami d'autant plus que c'est mon frère ! Tu m'as déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?! S'énerva Hermione les yeux humides.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, prête à fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre, puis partie sans rien dire lui tournant le dos. Drago la regarda partir sans rien dire, restant muet, il ne savait que dire, ni que faire, alors il la regarda s'en aller en lui tournant le dos et se sentit soudain mal de l'avoir fait souffrir.

_Humm ! Tu l'as laissé tomber pour ça ! Pour cette fille qui te fait devenir comme ça ! Pour une fille, t'aurais jamais levé la main sur moi, tu ne l'avais jamais fait d'ailleurs...Lui dit Blaise en se massant sa gorge, plié en deux

_Blaise, je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ! Dit Drago perdu

_Drago, ouvre les yeux ste plaît...Lui dit Blaise en commençant à s'en aller

À son tour, Blaise partit de son côté. Il passa tout d'abord aux toilettes regarder s'il avait subi des dégâts, dû à son altercation avec Drago. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré qu'il n'avait pas de marque, si ce n'est quelques rougeurs au cou, Blaise partit retrouver le professeur Rogue dans son bureau. Arrivé au bureau de son directeur de maison, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui autorise l'entrée. Lorsque se fut le cas, il entra dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, qui lui dit de prendre place face à lui sur l'un des fauteuils face au sien.

_Qu'y a t'il Zabini ? Un souci avec Malfoy ? Lui demanda Rogue amusé en avisant ses rougeurs

_Cela importe peu professeur ! Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il semblerait que Drago soit sous l'emprise d'une Substance pour le moins illicite, S'agaça Blaise

_Pourquoi cette conclusion Zabini ? Demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils

_Eh bien, je l'ai observé et on ne peut clairement pas changer de sentiment du jour au lendemain comma cela. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, Lui Répondit-il sérieusement.

_Je ne vois toujours pas, Lui dit Rogue en souriant en coin

_Eh bien, ça m'a fait l'observer plus souvent et j'ai remarqué qu'il a un regard vitreux ces derniers temps, comme ceux de personnes drogués et qu'à certains moments, lorsqu'on évoque le nom de ma sœur, surtout avec un autre garçon, son regard devient moins vitreux, pour le devenir encore plus qu'auparavant. Je pense qu'il lutte contre ces effets, mais ça a l'air d'être quelque chose de très puissants, Lui confia Blaise

_Je vois, on peut reconnaître à mon filleul d'être un Malfoy ! Vous avez essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était envoûté, n'est-ce pas Zabini ? Et il vous a étranglé je présume au vu de vos marques, Lui dit Rogue fronçant à nouveau les sourcils avant de sourire narquoisement

_Là n'est pas l'important professeur, il faut faire quelque chose, Lui répondit Blaise agacé

_L'auteur ? Lui demanda Rogue sérieusement

_Vous pensez réellement que je vous le dirai avant d'avoir agis professeur Rogue ? Il me semble avoir fait la même école que vous pendant la guerre professeur, Lui dit Blaise en souriant en coin

_Vous savez que vous pourriez être collé pour votre impertinence Zabini ? Lui dit Rogue un sourire narquois aux lèvres

_Je le sais, mais vous ne le ferez pas, Lui affirma Blaise en souriant toujours

_Pas de magie noire ? Lui demanda son professeur amusé

_Bien sûr que non ! On ne frappe pas une femme voyons, Lui dit Blaise dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

_Non, on fait pire ? Lui dit Rogue amusé

_Exactement, rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure, Dit Blaise en souriant amusé

_Oh ! Je n'en doute pas, une petite humiliation publique ou peut-être compter vous affecter psychologiquement cette jeune idiote, cela devrait suffire non ? Lui demanda Rogue un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres

_Les deux ! Répondit Blaise en souriant à pleine dent.

_Bien, maintenant, il me faut trouver un remède... Laissez moi réfléchir...Je sais, il nous faut préparer une potion d'annihilis, elle efface les effets de drogue ou de substances dans l'organisme, Dit Rogue après un léger rire amusé.

_Bien et vous l'avez déjà ou il vous faut la préparer ?

_Je n'en ai plus, il me faut la préparer. Vous l'aurez dans 4 jours, au soir.

_Il n'acceptera jamais de venir, c'est le soir du bal, Dit Blaise en Fronçant les sourcils

_Et vous devrez le mener ici. Vous voulez votre vengeance ? Je ne doute point que Malfoy la voudra également, alors ramener le ici, Dumbledore ne doit pas le savoir pour le moment, vous avez carte blanche, seulement après, il sera mis au courant.

_Bien, je ferais ce qu'il faut ! Merci professeur ! Soupira Blaise

Blaise sortit du bureau quelques minutes plus tard, réfléchissant toujours à une vengeance prochaine. Il rejoignit les autres comme si de rien était, gardant pour lui ce qui venait de se dire dans le bureau de Rogue. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée tranquillement en cours, en pause, jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le soir venu, ils mangèrent au banquet de la grande salle, puis tous les élèves commencèrent à regagner leur dortoirs. Arrivé à son dortoir, Blaise commença à faire ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore faits, à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, sur sa table basse. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer, Millicent, qui referma la porte derrière elle et se faufila silencieusement derrière Blaise qui était concentré sur ses devoirs. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise.

_Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en le regardant travailler

_Oui, ça va, Dit-il en embrassant son front avant de soupirer

_Waw, ce que tu es convainquant, Lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

_Pardon, la journée a été dure, S'excusa t'il en souriant en coin amusé

_C'est quoi ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux braqués sur son cou

_C'est rien mon ange, c'est...Soupira Blaise

_Tu t'es battus avec Drago ? S'énerva Millicent

_Disons que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre certaines choses, mais...Grimaça Blaise

Il soupira excédé et recommença à écrire la réflexion qui lui était venue tantôt pour son devoir.

_De quoi parles tu mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

_Il est drogué ! Dit-il en terminant son devoir avant de se tourner vers elle

_QUOI ? Comment ça drogué ? Ce n'est pas son genre de...Dit Millicent complètement choquée

_Non ! Non ! Ne te méprends pas ma puce. Cette petite blatte d'Alyson l'a ensorcelée ! Elle le drogue pour qu'il croie qu'il l'aime, L'interrompit Blaise

_Oh la salope ! Et on fait quoi ? Lui demanda Millicent outrée

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est déjà réglé. Rogue nous prépare un antidote, Lui dit-il en souriant en coin à sa réflexion

_Et on l'aura quand ? S'enquit-elle soulagée.

_Le soir du bal, il faut que ce soir-là, je l'emmène à Rogue et on aura carte blanche, Lui dit Blaise sérieusement en sortant son petit sourire de serpendard.

_Pour ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant aussi

_Tu le sais très bien ma puce, seulement après on mêlera Dumbledore à ça, Lui dit-il amusé

_J'ai hâte, elle n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à nous ! Rit Millicent

_Tu sais que je t'aime toi, tu es aussi machiavélique que moi. J'adore, Lui dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser

_Ahh oui ? Dit-elle en souriant, taquine

_Oui, Lui susurra t'il en l'embrassant tendrement

_Alors tu veux bien délaisser l'amour de ta vie et t'occuper de moi ? Rit elle

_Ce n'est pas l'amour de ma vie, alors là, mais pas du tout ! Dit Blaise résolu

_Peu importe, alors ? Rit-elle à nouveau

_Je n'attends que ça, Lui murmura t'il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le tapis.

Millicent éclata d'un rire cristallin alors que Blaise l'embrassait, la parsemant de baisers et la câlinant. Lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, Blaise raccompagna sa belle à son dortoir. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et retourna lui aussi au sien, se promenant un peu, histoire de prendre l'air. Une fois de retour à sa chambre, il alla se doucher et se dirigea dans son lit où il s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain, Blaise se réveilla de bonne heure. Aujourd'hui était mercredi et il n'avait qu'une matinée de Cours. Une fois douché, habillé, coiffé, il sortit de sa chambre et partit à la grande salle déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il se fit aborder par Amanda.

_Bonjour Blaise, Le salua Amanda de façon charmeuse

_Bonjour, Lui retourna Blaise en continuant son chemin en la regardant bizarrement

_Euh dis moi, tu pourrais me faire visiter le château ? Je ne le connais pas encore très bien, Demanda Amanda en le retenant.

_Tu me crois aussi stupide ? Ca fait quelques mois que tu es déjà là ? Lui dit Blaise en arquant un sourcil

_Eh bien, tu te doutes que c'est parce que tu m'intéresses, Lui dit-elle pas vexée pour un sous, en usant un peu de ses pouvoirs

_N'essaies même pas, tu le regretterais, La menaça t'il en comprenant son manège

_Essayer quoi ? Demanda t'elle surprise

_Tu le sais ! Tu essaies de me manipuler avec tes pouvoirs, Dit-il en souriant en coin.

_Comment tu.. Demanda t'elle intriguée

_Comment je le sais ? J'ai été parmi les mangemorts, tu ne le savais pas ? Lui dit-il mauvais

_Non... Dégluti t'elle difficilement

_Eh bien, retiens le, de même que tes petites copines. On a tous fait la guerre, au lieu de nous tourner autour, surveillez plutôt vos arrières si vous vous attaquez à nous, Lui dit Blaise froidement avec un jeu de sourcil

Puis, il la laissa en plan et rejoint les autres à la table des Serpentards, où il leur raconta sa petite altercation avec Amanda. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en plaisantant avant de se rendre en cours. La journée se déroula bien et les garçons décidèrent de ne plus avoir le moindre contact avec les nouvelles, à l'exception de Drago bien sûr. Au plus grand bonheur des filles, ce qui les mirent de bonne humeur pour la journée. Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans anicroches et le jour du bal arriva. Blaise était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impatient ce soir-là.


	25. Chapter 25

Le jour du bal arriva assez rapidement et le soir venu toutes les jeunes filles du château trépignaient littéralement d'impatience. L'euphorie avait une fois de plus gagnée le château comme à chaque évènement important. Les jeunes filles du château étaient complètement paniquées à propos des derniers arrangements à finaliser sur leurs tenues. Blaise, quant à lui, était dans sa chambre, face au miroir, vêtu d'un pantalon classique noir, d'une chemise à manches longues, d'une veste tout aussi noir que son pantalon et d'une paire de chaussures classique. Il s'affairait à attacher ses boutons de manchettes, tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux, dont perlaient encore quelques gouttes d'eau, lui tombaient sur le front. Une fois fait, il se rendit dans sa salle d'eau, où il se coiffa méticuleusement avant de sortir des dortoirs une fois prêt. Rendu au bas du grand escalier menant à la grande salle, Blaise retrouva les garçons patientant avec eux jusqu'à l'arrivée des filles.

Les filles arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, en descendant lentement les marches, plus belles que jamais, les unes après les autres. Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers leur cavalier respectif et entrèrent dans la grande salle aménagée pour l'occasion. Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers Stefan, qui la complimenta à l'oreille, combien elle était en beauté ce soir, la faisant de ce fait rougir de plaisir. Drago, lui, attendit qu'Alyson arrive à son tour quelques secondes après les filles, fixant obstinément l'escalier plutôt que le couple à sa droite que formaient Hermione et son cavalier. Tous entrèrent dans la grande salle déjà bien remplis, décorée avec goût dans les tons orangés, des tissus, des toiles drapées, ornant les murs de la grande salle. Une fois tout le monde entré, le directeur prit la parole souhaitant la bienvenue au bal et invitant les préfets en chefs à ouvrir le bal. Hermione, tout d'abord profondément choquée, commença à ressentir la panique la gagner lentement alors que son cœur se laçait dans une embardée soudaine.

_Miss Zabini ? L'appela gentiment Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione le regarda, puis regarda Drago qui s'était dirigé vers la piste de danse. Elle souffla un grand coup et l'y rejoint. Face à Drago, elle se sentait perdre ses moyens. Il la prit doucement par la taille, la rapprochant de lui et plaça son autre main délicatement dans celle de sa cavalière de danse, alors que les premières notes de musique s'élevaient dans l'air. Yeux dans les yeux, ils dansèrent, évoluant lentement sur la piste de danse sous le regard de toute l'école, qui les regardaient danser avec une grâce certaine. Hermione ne put soutenir bien longtemps son regard et fini par regarder droit devant elle, rencontrant le torse de Drago dans son champ de vision, plutôt que d'affronter ce regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Mia...Murmura Drago

_Non, pas Mia. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, il n'y a plus de Mia...Le coupa t'elle dans un murmure.

_Hermione, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que tout ça arrive. Je te le jure…je, Soupira Drago.

_Mais c'est arrivé quand même, Lui dit-elle sans faire attention à ses paroles.

Drago replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, sa main s'attardant sur la joue de cette dernière, la caressant tendrement.

_A quoi tu joues ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Drago ! Arrête de jouer avec moi ! Avec mes sentiments ! Tu as décidé seul que c'était fini, maintenant, j'ai Stefan. Je...Ca va ? Commença t'elle à lui dire après avoir commencé les larmes aux yeux.

Drago avait soudainement fermé les yeux, les plissant fortement comme pour se forcer à les maintenir fermer.

_Oui, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas, Lui dit-il.

_Drago, tu en es sûr ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

_Oui, ça va, Répondit-il avec un sourire en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

Au premier abord, Hermione fut choquée et effrayée du changement opéré dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient subitement dilatés, brillants et vitreux, puis redevinrent semblablement normaux.

_La danse se termine, bonne soirée Mia, Annonça soudainement Drago quelque peu perdu en regardant autour de lui.

Puis, il s'en alla, alors qu'Hermione de son côté revivait les bons moments passés avec lui à l'évocation de son sobriquet propre au blond. Au bord des larmes, elle se fraya un chemin à travers les personnes présentes et se dirigea hors de la Grande salle, se rendant à l'extérieur prendre l'air. Elle en avait grand besoin. À l'intérieur, Blaise se frayait un chemin également pour atteindre son meilleur ami qui discutait avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

_Dray, il faut que je te parle, Dit Blaise en ignorant la blonde.

_Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Drago intrigué.

_Non, ça peu pas. Alors ?! Insista Blaise en le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Ok, calme toi. Allons y, Céda finalement Drago.

Drago prévint Alyson qu'il devait discuter avec Blaise, l'embrassa sur la tempe et se dirigea avec Blaise vers la sortie.

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Chuchota Blaise à Amanda à l'oreille en passant près d'elle.

Elle resta droite comme un piqué, ne disant rien, sûrement terrorisée et se précipita une fois Blaise et Drago sortis vers ses amies.

_Les filles, je ne crois pas que se soit une très bonne idée, Dit Amanda paniquée

_De quoi ? De convoiter les meilleurs partis de cette école ? Dit Alyson en souriant narquoise.

_Pas que ça Alyson, Blaise m'a menacé. Enfin, nous toutes, Informa Amanda anxieuse en regardant si Blaise n'était pas dans les parages.

_Comment ça ? Demanda Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs sur lui ? Demanda Amélie incrédule.

_Oui, j'avoue. Là, je ne te comprends pas, Approuva Pamela.

_Et il t'a dit quoi ? Demanda Alyson contrariée

_De ne pas nous frotter à eux...Murmura Amanda à voix basse

_Et alors ? On aura qu'a les hypnotiser, Dit Lucy

_Sauf qu'ils le savent ! Lorsqu'on le fait, Dit Amanda

_Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Amélie intriguée

_Ce sont tous des ex-mangemorts, Répondit Amanda effrayée

_Quoi ? S'écrièrent les autres surprises.

_Vous avez très bien compris ! C'est une mauvaise idée. On va le payer cher si ça se découvre, Renchérie t'elle.

_Alyson, elle a raison. On a vite oublié de quelle famille, ils viennent, surtout Drago, Dit Lucy inquiète.

_Peu importe, Drago est à moi. C'est déjà dans la poche, c'était le plus dur, Dit Alyson résolue.

_Laisse tomber, je connais la réputation des serpentards, Dit Amélie

_Et ? Demanda Alyson en arquant un sourcil

_Et ils sont réputés pour être rusés, fourbes et usent de tous les moyens en leurs possessions pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de se venger.

Dans le hall, Drago était en compagnie de Blaise et se dirigeait dans un couloir désert à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Drago intrigué

_Rogue veut nous voir, Annonça Blaise de but en blanc.

_Pourquoi est-ce que mon parrain désir nous voir ? Demanda Drago suspicieux

_On le saura sur place, Dit tout simplement Blaise

_Tout de suite ? Demanda Drago

_Oui, tout de suite !

_Ok, allons'y, Lança Drago en commençant à se diriger vers les cachots

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Rogue, discutant de tout et de rien en particulier, mais surtout des entraînements et matchs de Quidditch. Arrivés au bureau de leur directeur de maison, Drago et Blaise toquèrent à la porte avant d'entrer lorsqu'on leur autorisa l'entrée.

_Bonsoir Drago ! Blaise ! Les salua Rogue assis dans son fauteuil.

_Parrain ! Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ? Demanda Drago en le saluant.

_J'y viens asseyez vous ! Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ?

Drago et Blaise s'assirent dans les deux autres fauteuils, face à la cheminée, alors que Rogue leur servait à boire et discrètement à Drago l'antidote.

_Tenez, Leur tendit Rogue

Puis il se rassit et observa de même que Blaise son filleul boire son verre, avant de le reposer sur la table basse, vide.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil

_Ca va mieux Drago ? Demanda Rogue en souriant en coin

_Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu vas vite comprendre, Lui dit Blaise en souriant en coin

_Mais la prochaine fois, évite de te faire droguer, Lui conseilla son parrain moqueur

_Droguer ? Demanda Drago

_Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre petite altercation ? Demanda Blaise

_Alyson ! Dit Drago après un bref instant de réflexion, les poings serrés.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Dit Blaise en souriant malicieusement

_Oh oui et pour commencer, je vais lui foutre la trouille de sa vie à cette…Je n'ai même pas les mots, Répondit Drago avec le même sourire.

_C'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler, Dit Blaise amusé

_Pas de violence n'est ce pas ? Demanda Rogue amusé

_Aucunement Severus, Affirma Drago souriant tel le Malfoy qu'il est

_Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, Rit Blaise

_Je plains cette pauvre petite chose, sourit Rogue narquois

_Et moi dont, Surenchérit Drago

_Les autres aussi voudront s'en mêler, Informa Blaise

_Les autres !?….Mia, Dit Drago en se décomposant totalement

Sans attendre quoi que se soit, Drago se rua vers la sortie, complètement déboussolé, désemparé au plus haut point.

_Dray ! S'écria Blaise en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

_Blaise, je t'en pris, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ?... Je ne lui ai pas fait subir ça ?… Dis-moi, dis-moi juste que je ne l'ai pas perdu...Dit Drago en se retournant d'un bloc vers Blaise totalement effondré

_Je suis désolé vieux, Lui dit son meilleur ami en baissant la tête

_Nan...nan... nan nan ! Ce n'est pas possible ! En plus, elle est avec un autre enfoiré ! Elle est dans les bras d'un autre que moi ! S'énerva Drago, blessé au plus au moins.

Prit d'une rage folle, chamboulé, blessé, complètement retourné, Drago abattit son poing avec rage dans le mur, faisant craquer les os de ses phalanges. La douleur ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid, tant sa peine était grande. D'un coup, il se reprit la rage déformant à nouveau ses traits.

_Ca va se payer et très cher ! Blaise ? Dit soudain Drago d'une voix dangereusement calme

_Quoi ? Lui répondit Blaise content de retrouver Drago

_On y retourne ! Et rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ses dernières minutes n'est arrivé, Summers ne doit se douter de rien !

_Et ta main ? Demanda Blaise en regardant la main rougit et violacé de Drago

_On s'est disputé, Dit simplement Drago un sourire en coin.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux au Hall au même moment où Hermione y revenait, accompagnée de Stefan dont elle avait la veste sur les épaules. Drago la regarda la gorge serrée, serrant légèrement les poings, ce dont elle se rendit compte sans éveiller les soupçons. Le couple se dirigea vers le grand escalier, où Stefan raccompagnait Hermione à ses appartements, après l'avoir réconforté. Drago remplit de colère se rendit sans Blaise, pour ne pas déloger à son excuse de dispute, dans la Grande salle, mettant son masque d'impassibilité sur le visage et très vite, il rejoint Alyson.

_Tu veux sortir ? Lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille d'un ton charmeur, un sourire en coin aux lèvres

_Pour aller où ? lui demanda t'elle un sourire espiègle aux lèvres

_Se promener, Lui dit-il en lui lançant un jeu de sourcil équivoque

_C'est vrai ça, on pourrait le faire dehors pour une fois, Lui dit-elle coquine

_Exactement, Lui dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

_Allons'y, lança t'elle en lui prenant la main.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle et Drago les firent monter les marches du grand escalier, avant d'emprunter les escaliers mouvants menant au 5 ème étage. Une fois à l'étage approprié, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir désert. À cette heure, tout le monde était dans la salle de réception. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Alyson se retrouva plaquée violemment contre le mur du couloir, un étau lui enserrant la gorge.

_Drago, mais qu'est-ce que...Demanda t'elle surprise

_Surprise amour ? Lui demanda-t-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

_Drago, lâche moi. Tu me fais mal, Le pria t'elle la peur commençant à l'envahir.

_Et c'est le but recherché mon ange. J'avais cru comprendre que la violence t'excitait, Lui dit-il narquois en la plaquant un peu plus violemment contre le mur, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos plaqué sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement en déglutissant difficilement.

_Tous pleins de choses ma belle, tous pleins de choses et toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres, Rit-il amusé.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Alyson effrayée subitement.

_Tu m'as fais perdre la chose la plus importante à mes yeux et aujourd'hui elle est dans les bras d'un autre que moi ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Cela m'insupporte ! C'est dans MES bras, qu'elle doit être ! Voilà, où tu as commis une erreur. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, c'est de te faire payer, Lui dit-il doucement en passant le dos de son index le long du visage de sa pauvre future victime, la faisant de fait frissonner d'horreur.

_Pitié, Lui supplia t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

_N'oublie pas que j'ai étais un mangemort et il n'était pas dans nos habitudes de faire dans la pitié. J'aurai très bien pu te souiller ou le faire faire par d'autres, mais heureusement pour toi ma belle, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. J'ai eu une bonne éducation, mais tu vois à peu près l'équivalent de ce que sera ma vengeance n'est-ce pas ma belle ? Lui dit-il les dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée.

_Je t'en pris, Se mit-elle à pleurnicher

_C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Moi ? Lui somma t'il un sourire mauvais, typiquement Malefoyen aux lèvres, en l'embrassant fortement

_Arrête… Supplia t'elle en regardant ailleurs.

_Regarde moi !….Non, au contraire, je commence. Tu m'as fait tout perdre, ta perte sera pire à commencer par ton inscription ici ! Lui dit-il doucereusement en ramenant son visage face au sien.

_Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir-là, Cru t'elle bon de dire naïvement, se voulant sûre d'elle.

_On pari ? J'ai beaucoup de relations et penses-tu réellement que de m'avoir drogué resterait impuni ? Demanda-t-il à sa jeune proie un sourire en coin mauvais aux lèvres.

Alyson resta silencieuse, ne sachant que dire, la peur lui tiraillant les entrailles. Elle ne pouvait soutenir ce regard qui à cet instant l'effrayait au plus au point.

_Je vais te détruire et pourtant je ne te ferais aucun mal, mais je vais tellement t'humilier que de toi-même, tu voudras quitter cette école et se seras la meilleure décision que tu prendras dans ta misérable vite de cloporte. Maintenant, je vais te poser une question et tu vas y répondre ou plutôt, tu as tout intérêt à coopérer suis-je assez clair ? Lui susurra t'il doucement d'une voix glaciale à l'oreille, si bien qu'il lui arracha des sueurs froides.

Alyson hocha la tête, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas. Cependant, elle s'obstinait à tout faire pour garder le peu de dignité qu'elle avait encore.

_Inutile de jouer aux fières, tu n'auras plus aucune dignité après ce qui va t'arriver. Maintenant, voilà ma question. Comment t'y es tu prises pour m'avoir ? Tes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet sur moi, je suis moi-même moitié vélane, l'interrogea t'il.

_Je….ta réserve personnelle de friandise, Bégaya t'elle faiblement.

_Tu as osé toucher à mes muffins ? Alors là, ça ne va pas du tout. Ca va se payer surtout ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, mais bien sûr que ça va se payer et au centuple. Tu aurais dû te méfier dès que tu as sus qu'il s'agissait d'un Malefoy, nous sommes réputés pour être impitoyable. C'est pourquoi, plus sage que toi nous craignent et ils ont bien raison. Un Malefoy en colère, ce n'est jamais bon à voir et en l'occurrence, je suis dans une colère noire. Dis-toi bien que les dégâts vont être conséquents, prépare toi…Rit-il avant d'adopter un ton plus sérieux et dur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Drago la laissa là, dans le couloir, alors qu'elle se laissait glisser au sol contre le mur.


	26. Chapter 26

Drago marcha lentement dans les couloirs du château avant de s'arrêter au 6 ème étage, à une fenêtre. Il inspira longuement, essayant de combler le manque que lui causer la perte d'Hermione...Hermione, il la revoyait lui sourire, lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ne lui avait jamais plus manqué qu'à cet instant. Il ferma les yeux imaginant que le vent qui lui caressait le visage était les mains d'Hermione, il sentait la douceur de ses caresses dans ses cheveux, la tendresse qu'elle lui portait affolant ses sens et son cœur, qui lui martelait la poitrine. Jamais il n'avait encore été enivré à ce point par une personne, il ne voyait qu'elle, ne voulait qu'elle, ne ressentait qu'elle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda le ciel où flottait la lune, belle, ronde et pleine, où les étoiles siégeaient à ses côtés, dans ce ciel raréfié de nuage en cette nuit. Il espérait follement qu'elle le rejoigne, passant ses bras fins autour de sa taille en posant sa tête contre son épaule et la gorge lui serra en se rappelant qu'il ne faisait que rêver, qu'elle n'étais plus sienne, mais celle d'un autre.

Alors, il regarda sa main encore rougi par l'impact, commençant à tirer sur le bleu/violet, le sang continuant de couler lentement sur ses doigts, mais ne tombant pas à terre. Le sang avait déjà commençait à sécher quelque peu, maculant ses mains blanches d'un rouge éclatant. Drago la regarda attentivement, serrant son poing pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il grimaça lorsque la douleur le prit, sûr, il s'était cassé les phalanges. Il ne savait que faire à cette heure perdue, il n'avait certainement aucune envie de retourner à la fête, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il repensa à la scène du vestibule, où elle était en compagnie de Stefan, sa veste sur le dos. Il l'avait raccompagné, mais était-ce tout ? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, n'est-ce pas ?! La rage le prit, il se sentit impuissant face à elle, sa respiration se saccada, dévoilant son état de faiblesse, d'affolement, de détresse. Pourrait-il un jour la reconquérir entièrement et non par contrainte d'un mariage planifié des années à l'avance, avant même leur naissance.

Il posa son front contre la paroi glacée du mur, peut-être que ça lui rafraîchirait les idées, sa réflexion le fit sourire légèrement, le distrayant une minute, le temps d'un soupir, le temps d'un répit. Il était l'heure de rentrer, pitié, qu'il ne tombe pas sur le couple qui jouerait aux amoureux, cette pensée le répugna. Drago se rendit au 7 étage, marchant avec appréhension dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit la porte de ses appartements, il vit également celle de sa pièce...Leur pièce, leur secret, cet endroit magique où elle avait été la seule à qui il l'avait montré. Il eut du mal à respirer, les souvenirs l'assaillant, les effets secondaires du remède étaient au rendez-vous. Puis, il la revit...Avec Stefan, elle paraissait heureuse, il prenait soin d'elle. Il revit les fois où ils s'embrassaient, le faisant déglutir difficilement, ses images le brûlaient de l'intérieur. On dit souvent que lorsqu'on a le cœur brisé, la douleur vous transperce le cœur.

C'est faux, elle vous transperce de toute part, le sang bat fortement dans vos veines et vous l'entendez parfaitement tambourinait dans votre tête, battant dans vos tempes. Drago se sentait abasourdit, comme au réveil d'un cauchemar qui n'avait pas encore prit fin selon lui. Il se tint quelques minutes au mur près de lui, inspirant plusieurs fois fortement pour essayer de calmer tout ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, se fut en se massant les tempes de sa main valide, tant sa tête le lançait. En refermant la porte, il vit que le manteau du jeune homme était encore là. À sa vue, il baissa les yeux, trop pour lui ce soir, sans parler de toutes ses pulsations qui giclaient, décuplées par 10, dans ses tempes. Drago se demanda s'il parviendrait à tenir suffisamment longtemps sur ses jambes, pour atteindre la salle de bain avant sa chambre. Il monta les marches sans bruits, titubant par moment. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa tête était un véritable enfer à supporter à ce moment-là.

Il s'aidait du mur tant bien que mal, autant qu'il le pouvait, atteignant le sommet des marches. Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain, passant inévitablement devant la chambre d'Hermione. La porte n'était qu'à moitié fermée, il voyait comme on aurait pu le voir lui, mais il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes à l'intérieur, voyant deux ombres entrelacées sur le lit, aucun mot n'aurait été assez fort pour désigner ce qu'il vivait et ressentait à ce moment. Son monde s'écroulait encore un peu plus devant lui, il n'arrivait plus à avaler correctement, comme si sa langue ne savait plus comment faire. Son enfer sur terre était face à lui, perdre son ange. On l'avait retiré de son paradis, dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait plus que quiconque. Il voulait parler, mais pour dire quoi ?

Son cerveau n'était plus apte à réfléchir, à penser, il ne pouvait que regarder et ne rien dire d'autant qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'entendait plus rien, seul les battements de son cœur qui lui donnait l'impression d'être compressé, par un mal inconnu, lui parvenait ainsi que les pulsations de ses tempes. Il quitta ce spectacle avec peine, entrant dans la salle d'eau comme un automate. Face au miroir, il se regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans son reflet. Il se sentait partir, ayant l'impression de n'être que spectateur des actions qu'il faisait, spectateur des agissements de son corps. Son teint était pâle et ses traits tirés. La fatigue le tiraillait, tout allait de travers, tout ce qui lui restait s'était ses souvenirs, sa vengeance lui importait peu. Ce qu'il voulait, s'était revenir en arrière, il y a de cela quelques mois encore, lorsque tout allait encore bien où il passait de merveilleux moments avec ses amis et sa petite amie. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, il reprendrait peut-être miraculeusement des couleurs.

Au contact de l'eau sur ses mains, il ferma les yeux. Sa main le lançait, sa tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression qu'elle était prête à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Seules les images d'Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble lui restait en tête et rien d'autre, elles défilaient, défilaient, défilaient, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il se retourna, s'appuyant au lavabo, les jambes commençant à le lâcher, renversant sans y faire attention ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il atteigne sa chambre et vite, tout commençait à tanguer autour de lui. Alors, comment y parvenir ?! Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber et rester ici pour la nuit. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, puis l'image de son lit lui apparut et il eut envie de s'y laisser choir. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha à sa chambre, se cognant aux murs, renversant des objets. Tout tanguait face à lui, dieu sait qu'il n'avait pas bu. Il détestait se sentir si faible, si démunit de tout ce qui faisait de lui qui il était, démunit de sa raison…Mia. Drago poussa la porte de sa chambre, clignant des yeux pour lutter pour qu'ils ne se referment pas et qu'il ne puisse plus parvenir à les ouvrir avant d'arriver à son lit.

Avançant lentement vers son lit, il regarda ses draps de soie vert émeraude et se laissant tomber à plat ventre, son visage s'engouffrant dans son oreiller aux plumes d'oie, ferma les yeux cessant enfin de lutter pour les maintenir ouverts. Hermione, au son d'objets tombant au sol, se redressa droite comme un "i" sur son lit, en position assise. Stefan l'ayant laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sortit de son lit, repoussant les lourdes couvertures et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Vide. Elle était vide, si ce ne sont les objets qui jonchaient le sol. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Elle se pencha, ramassant les objets au sol et les remettant à leur place. En observant le lavabo, elle remarqua que l'une des vannes ouvrant l'eau était maculée d'un peu de sang. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lança un « Recurvit". Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie qu'était le miroir et y prit une petite trousse de premier secours. Elle quitta la salle d'eau et se rendit dans la chambre de Drago, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en le voyant avachit sur son lit, l'air complètement amorphe. Elle s'approcha du lit de Drago, s'asseyant près de lui en lui caressant les cheveux, rassurée de le voir toujours respirer.

_Drago ? L'appela t'elle en chuchotant.

_humm, émit Drago en remuant légèrement.

_Drago réveilles toi ! S'il te plaît ! Lui chuchota t'elle en continuant de le caresser.

_Mia ?….C'est toi ?, Demanda-t-il en relevant difficilement la tête qui continuait de lui tourner.

_Oui, c'est moi. Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle soulagée.

_Non, je suis fatigué Mia. J'ai mal au crâne, Répondit Drago en tournant la tête vers son ventre en s'y blottissant fatigué

_Tu veux une aspirine ?

_Ca ne fera aucun effet. C'est à cause d'autre chose, lui dit Drago en fermant les yeux.

_Tu veux en parler, Hésita Hermione

_Parler de quoi ? Du fait que ma vie est un enfer ? Sans façon, Lui dit Drago en souriant ironiquement en gardant les yeux clos

_Dragooo…Soupira Hermione

Drago comme au bord des larmes, blottit un peu plus son visage contre le ventre d'Hermione, posant sa main droite près de son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda t'elle en le serrant contre elle inquiète

_me laisse pas Mia, m'abandonne pas…Murmura t'il

Hermione ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait, frôla le front de Drago de sa main en caressant ses cheveux et constata horrifiée qu'il était brûlant.

_Drago, mais tu es brûlant de fièvre, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Hermione en se mordant la lèvre

_C'est pas grave, j'ai juste besoin de dormir Mia, Dit Drago en ouvrant difficilement les yeux pour la regarder.

_Mais Drago, tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te chercher une aspirine, Lui dit-elle inquiète.

Elle voulut faire un mouvement pour se lever, mais Drago la retint, resserrant sa prise sur Hermione.

_Non ! non, Mia s'il te plaît, reste, j'ai besoin de toi, Murmura t'il en fronçant les sourcils les yeux clos.

Fermant les yeux, le cœur battant, Hermione inspira lentement avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

_D'accord, de toute façon, je ne serai pas tranquille de te laisser seul cette nuit. Change toi. Lui annonça Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la force…Lui dit-il en ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

_D'accord, soupira t'elle toujours inquiète

Hermione posa la tête de Drago sur le lit et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Drago, ses mains défaisant les boutons un à un, comme si elles avaient continué à le faire même après que tout soit fini entre eux.

_Drago, redresse toi s'il te plaît

Tant bien que mal, Drago obtempéra, se redressant difficilement alors qu' Hermione faisait glisser la chemise de Drago de ses bras. Elle la posa près d'elle, lui laissant son débardeur et détacha la boucle de sa ceinture avant de lui retirer son pantalon. Puis, elle repoussa les couvertures, laissant Drago s'y glisser, le recouvrant des couvertures, avant de se relever. Drago la retint attrapant son poignet, ne disant rien, mais la regardant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait toujours qu'elle reste.

_Moi aussi, il faut que je me change Drago, Lui dit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Drago fit non de la tête, la faisant rire doucement. Elle lui dit qu'elle le rejoindrait tout de suite, alors il s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures fatigué au possible. Hermione se dirigea vers la commode de la chambre, alla chercher la trousse de soin et banda la main de Drago après l'avoir soignée. Puis, elle retourna la poser sur le meuble et défit sa coiffe, déposant les épingles de ses cheveux sur celle-ci. Une fois fait, elle revint près du lit en défaisant la fermeture de sa robe, avant de la faire glisser, heureusement que la pièce était peu éclairée. Elle la posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et prit la chemise de Drago qu'elle passa, avant de rattacher les boutons. Drago, quant à lui, ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle face à lui et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique et que son corps lui donnait de ces envies. Mais il se reprit bien vite, repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure dans la chambre d'Hermione. Hermione se glissa à ses côtés sous les couvertures, se calant confortablement dans l'oreiller, ses mains croisées sur les couvertures.

Drago s'enfonça encore un peu sous les couvertures, puis passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il était encore brûlant de fièvre, Hermione tout d'abord surprise, rougit et fut mal à l'aise qu'il se rende compte que son cœur battait la chamade. Puis, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude d'antan et l'entendit doucement soupirer d'aise. Lentement, Drago sombra dans le sommeil, n'ayant plus aucune force, Hermione lui caressant toujours les cheveux, l'apaisant. Elle regarda le plafond, puis Drago, le serrant un peu plus contre elle et à son tour, sombra dans le sommeil.


	27. Chapter 27

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée la première par le bruit des oiseaux, qui chantaient en dehors et le jour qui avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà. En ouvrant les yeux, elle put remarquer que Drago n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, la tête toujours posée sur sa poitrine. Hermione eut un sourire, en passant sa main tendrement dans les cheveux blonds en bataille de Drago, à l'entente du soupir d'aise qu'il laissa échapper. Sous ces caresses, Drago ouvrit les yeux, levant les yeux vers l'auteur de ces caresses, avant de se repositionner comme à son réveil. Hermione posa sa main sur son front, histoire de voir s'il était toujours aussi souffrant. Voyant qu'il était toujours un peu fiévreux, Hermione se détacha de son étreinte en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiète Drago hébété.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'as rien fais Drago, c'est juste que tu es toujours fiévreux et cette fois, hors de question que tu restes dans cet état. Je reviens, Lui dit Hermione les sourcils toujours froncés d'inquiétude.

Sur ce, elle entra dans la salle d'eau, ouvrit le placard à pharmacie et prit un verre d'eau et une aspirine, qu'elle força Drago à ingurgiter. Une fois fait, elle le força également à sortir du lit et à aller se doucher avant qu'elle n'y aille à son tour. Lorsqu'il eut pris sa douche, Drago s'avachit fatigué dans le fauteuil, à 3 places, de la salle commune, fermant les yeux et pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être laisser le sommeil le gagner. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, fin prête et ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle commune, laissant entrer la brise du matin.

Tu as faim ? Lui demanda t'elle gentiment en se retournant vers lui

Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, Lui répondit-il alors que son bras couvrait ses yeux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant et prit son roman, qui se trouvait sur la table, près de Drago.

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Dobby ! Appela Hermione

Le dénommé Dobby apparut en une milliseconde, dans un petit pop sonore.

Oui, Dobby est là miss ! Miss, désire quelque chose ? Dit Dobby en s'inclinant devant eux.

Bonjour Dobby, je te dérange ? Lui demanda Hermione en lui adressant un magnifique sourire

Granger, franchement !? Dit Drago blasé.

La ferme Drago ! Dors plutôt, tu es malade ! Lui dit Hermione en l'ignorant superbement.

Miss ne dérange pas Dobby ! Jamais miss ne dérangera Dobby ! Miss a besoin D'un service ? Lui dit Dobby tout sourire

Oui, Dobby. Pourrais-tu nous apporter le petit-déjeuner ici ? Drago ne se sent pas bien et je préfère ne pas le laisser seul. Le pourrais tu ? Lui demanda Hermione en souriant

Comme miss le désire ! Annonça Dobby avant de disparaître.

L'elfe réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, posant les victuailles sur la table basse, les laissant manger en paix.

Je peux m'asseoir ? Dit Hermione à Drago qui occupait tout le fauteuil.

Qui t'en empêche ? Lui demanda Drago en souriant en coin.

Je ne sais pas ! Sans doute tes deux grandes pattes de girafe, Lui répondit-elle en souriant ironiquement.

Ha ! ha ! ha ! Très drôle, Lui dit Drago blasé au possible en levant les jambes en l'air pour qu'elle prenne place.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, souriant malicieusement, tourna de ses mains les jambes de Drago, le déséquilibrant et l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir. Puis, elle prit place où quelques minutes plus tôt reposaient la tête de Drago. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par l'attitude de sa belle et s'allongea, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Ca va tu es bien installé ? Fait comme chez-toi surtout, Lui dit Hermione en le regardant mi amusé mi-surprise.

Comme tu peux le voir, Lui répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens en souriant en coin de façon arrogante.

Et je vois que tu vas mieux aussi, Lui fit savoir Hermione en souriant amusée.

Drago fit une grimace, lui accordant qu'elle avait raison et qu'il allait effectivement un peu mieux, puis, il ferma les yeux se relaxant en soupirant d'aise. La minute d'après, il avait ouvert ses beaux yeux bleu acier, les replongeant dans le chocolat ambré de ceux d'Hermione. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna les yeux ailleurs, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en rougissant, plus que troublée par le garçon dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Ce n'était sans compter Drago qui fronçant les sourcils ramena le regard d'Hermione au sien glissant sa main dans les cheveux de cette dernière, en lui caressant la joue. La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus saccadée et son regard s'humidifia derechef, alors que Drago se redressait lentement, capturant tendrement ses lèvres et fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser le souffle court, le front collé à celui d'Hermione, il la regarda dans le fond des yeux sans rien dire.

Drag… d...Drago je...tu...(reniflant) qu'est-ce que tu…Commença Hermione, la gorge serrée en parlant difficilement, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre en retenant ses larmes.

J'imagine que ton petit copain n'apprécierait pas peut-être même qu'il chercherait à me frapper, je me trompe ? Quoi que je doute qu'il y parvienne, Dit Drago en souriant tristement quelque peu amère.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça !? Et de quoi tu parles ? Lui dit Hermione perdue.

De ce type ! Celui qui était dans tes bras hier soir…Lui dit-il en soupirant, fermant les yeux, l'air en proie à une douleur inconnue.

Quel type ? Drago, c'était toi qui étais dans mes bras toute la nuit dernière je te rappel, S'énerva Hermione en ne comprenant pas.

Nan, tu as passé la nuit à veiller sur moi ! C'est lui qui a eu la chance d'être dans tes bras cette nuit, je vous ai vu…Dit-il en souriant en coin désemparé.

C'est pas ce que tu…Commença Hermione en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.

Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi...je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite... Tu ne me dois rien..(plus bas) rien du tout malheureusement…, L'interrompit Drago en détournant le regard.

Mais tu vas m'écouter à la fin !? Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu penses ? Tu penses réellement de moi que je me suis donner à lui aussi facilement et rapidement ?! S'emporta Hermione

Et que veux-tu que je pense d'autre !? Je vous ai vu dans ton lit enlacés dans le noir ! S'énerva Drago en serrant les poings, debout face à la fenêtre.

Oui ! Dans le noir, espèce d'idiot ! Et il ne me faisait rien du tout, sauf me consoler ! Me consoler après avoir pleuré à cause de toi ! Lui cria t'elle en colère en lui faisant face, les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans Mia ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Justement ! C'est à cause de ça ! Tu es la seule personne à m'appeler comme ça...Et t'entendre me le dire est une véritable torture, parce que tous nos moments à deux…Tous ces bons moments qu'on a pu avoir me reviennent ! Tout ce que tu me disais ! Tous tes baisers ! Toutes tes caresses ! Idiote comme je l'étais, j'y ai cru ! Hurla t'elle.

Parce que c'était vrai ! Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je le pensais. Tous ces baisers échangés, ces caresses comme tu dis si bien...Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'appeler Mia parce que tout simplement, à mes yeux, tu étais resté mienne, Mia cara. Je ne me suis jamais joué de toi, il faut que tu me croies Mia...Il n'y avait que toi, Dit Drago en haussant la voix avant de se radoucir.

Tu sortais avec cette fille...On était encore ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire maintenant ? Murmura Hermione en fermant les yeux, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues.

Hermione, non, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Elle m'avait drogué ! Elle m'a drogué pour que je croie que je l'aimais, Lui confia Drago abattu.

Ah oui ? Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et ne le croyant pas une seconde.

Mais c'était faux, la seule que j'aime, c'est toi ! Si tu ne me crois pas, demande le à Blaise, Rogue ou même Milli'. Je te jure que je ne te mens pas ! Ca me tue de savoir qu'on est plus ensemble...que tu sois avec ce mec, Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle désespéré.

Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête que je ne sors pas avec lui ? Du moins plus maintenant, Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire à travers ses larmes.

Depuis quand ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Depuis hier soir, c'est lui qui a rompu, Lui annonça t'elle en souriant.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi cette espèce d'imbécile aurait rompu avec toi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

Parce qu'il sait que j'aime déjà un autre imbécile, Dit-elle dans un sourire timide amusé.

Ah, Lâcha Drago impassible.

Jaloux ? S'enquit-elle en souriant en coin amusée.

Non, pourquoi le serai-je ? Lui dit-il en la défiant du regard.

Vraiment ? Donc ça ne te fais rien que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors que je te suis promise ? Lui demanda t'elle en souriant un peu plus.

Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fais ? Hein ? Explosa Drago amer, la mâchoire serrée, se contractant à l'entente de chaque mot prononcé par Hermione.

Je n'en sais rien…Commença t'elle blessée en détournant le regard.

Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça me fasse ? Hein Hermione ? J'ai été assez con pour te perdre en sous-estimant cette godiche de Summers, Lui cracha t'il la mâchoire se contractant toujours de nerf.

Tu ne m'a jamais perdu….Lui dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Oui, bien sûr. C'est bien pour ça que tu es sorti avec un autre...C'est pour ça qu'il a eut le privilège de te toucher, Cracha Drago un sourire en coin amer aux lèvres, en lui tournant le dos.

Mais de quoi tu parles ? Drago, il ne s'est rien passé ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passer entre lui et moi, hormis quelques baisers. Tu as été le seul à m'avoir touché comme tu as pu le faire...Il n'y a eu que toi...Il n'y a que toi qui ait eu ce droit. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? S'emporta t'elle

Tu me le jures ? Demanda Drago en ne sachant que dire à cause de son cœur qui battait à tel point, qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement

Il s'approcha d'Hermione jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une mince distance entre eux deux.

Tu ne me crois donc pas ? Répliqua t'elle irritée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire mal.

Elle réduisit la distance qui subsistait encore entre eux, se collant à lui en nichant sa tête dans son cou, humant l'odeur virile qui se dégageait de lui, les yeux clos. Puis, elle lui prit les deux mains, les posant dans le bas de son dos sur sa taille, à lauré de son haut permettant à quelques-uns de ses doigts de se glisser sous celui-ci. Tendrement, elle embrassa la peau de son cou, posant une de ses mains de l'autre côté de son cou, alors que l'autre main se posait sur son torse. Fermant les yeux en retrouvant les sensations qu'elle lui procurait dans le passé, il pressa un peu plus le corps d'Hermione contre le sien, respirant à son tour l'odeur qui émanait d'elle, le nez contre ses cheveux.

Mia ? Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Demanda Drago en n'y comprenant plus rien.

Ca veut dire que je t'aime et que je ne suis qu'à toi. Quand est-ce que tu vas te le mettre en tête ça aussi ? Lui susurra t'elle en lui caressant la joue de son pouce.

Tu sais que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je veux dire, que j'aime une fille autant que je t'aime. Je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé de me caser. Je préférais passer du bon temps avec des filles, mais toi, c'est différent. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je peux tenir à toi de cette façon, Avoua t'il en collant son front au sien.

L'amour, ça ne s'explique pas Drago. On le sait c'est tout, Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Je te crois, annonça Drago en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Embrasse-moi, quémanda t'elle.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa, profitant au maximum de leurs retrouvailles, prolongeant même leur baiser. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, l'entraînant avec lui, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, Lui chuchota t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou.Hermione gémit, alors que les mains de Drago remontaient sous son tee-shirt, lui caressant langoureusement le dos en frôlant quelques fois ses seins de son pouce.

Tu sais que ça me tue, même si je suis le seul qu'y ait droit. Ca me frustre, Souffla t'il dans un murmure en posant son front contre le haut de sa poitrine, laissant un baiser à cet endroit, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je sais, le nargua t'elle

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, collant ses hanches aux siennes, étouffant un gémissement en sentant le désir que Drago avait pour elle contre elle.

Drago est-ce que t'as...t'as...Lui demanda t'elle soudainement en reculant son visage du sien, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

Si j'ai couché avec elle ? Devina Drago, mal à l'aise

Oui, admit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Oui, je l'ai fait…Soupira-t-il en adossant sa tête au dossier du fauteuil, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les larmes dévalant une à une ses joues.

Mia, je te jure que je n'aurai pas couché avec elle, je...Elle a passé son temps à me droguer ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne suis qu'à toi mon cœur ! Je te jure que j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal… Dit-il torturé de la voir pleurer.

Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas Drago. C'est toi sa victime, Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, en l'enlaçant.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce moment, ne voulant plus se lâcher une seconde. Passant leurs temps à se câliner, s'embrasser, se dire des mots doux pour se consoler l'un l'autre.


	28. Chapter 28

Le lendemain, tous deux se préparèrent, munis de leur uniforme, pour descendre petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'Hermione s'affairait à se coiffer, se maquiller et à prendre ses affaires de la matinée dans sa chambre, Drago, qui était déjà prêt depuis quelques minutes, l'attendit dans le salon, s'installant dans le fauteuil. Une fois prête, elle le rejoignit dans le salon, où il l'arrêta juste avant de passer le tableau qui gardait la salle commune, pour la ramener à lui et lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Après quoi, il entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles en la guidant jusqu'aux couloirs menant à la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le bas du grand escalier, il l'embrassa à nouveau, la voyant nerveuse. Il la mena à l'entrée de la grande salle, où plusieurs regards se posèrent sur eux et leurs doigts entrelacés, alors que les commentaires commencèrent à fuser. À l'entente de certains, tels que "quoi ? Ils sortent de nouveau ensemble ?" ,"c'est pas vrai, elle a remit le couvert alors qu'il l'a trompée, elle n'a pas pu se laisser avoir encore une fois ? »,"Mais non, apparemment Summers l'aurait drogué pour qu'il quitte Zabini ! », Hermione eue un mouvement de recul vers la sortie. Drago, le remarquant, la retint, la ramenant à lui avant d'encadrer le visage de sa belle de ses mains, le prenant en coupe, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_Ne les écoutes pas Mia. Toi, tu connais la vérité, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime et je suis là pour toi, je serai toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant…, Lui chuchota t'il

Hermione refoula ses larmes et acquiesça de la tête avant de le suivre jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient déjà les autres, qui eux, les accueillirent chaleureusement, contents que tout soit redevenu comme avant.

_Cette fois, ne te fais pas avoir et prends soin de ma sœur Malfoy ! Lança Blaise à Drago en souriant.

Drago s'installant face à Blaise, dos aux portes de la grande salle, avec un sourire similaire aux lèvres.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Blaise, Lui dit-il.

_Je ne vais pas répéter comme un perroquet, mais je dirai comme il a dit ! Réplique Harry à son tour.

_Hum, approuva Ron en mangeant.

Hermione, qui s'était installée à côté de Drago, allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque qu'un cri strident se fit entendre.

Tous se retournèrent vers les portes, sauf Drago qui fixait Blaise du regard, un sourire, totalement Malfoyen aux lèvres, s'allongeant un peu plus lorsqu'un sourire en coin vain fleurir les lèvres de Blaise.

_Serais ce toi, par le plus grand des hasards, qui serait à l'origine de la magnifique nouvelle teinte de peau et couleur capillaire de cette chère Alyson Summers ? En passant, le bleu lui va plutôt bien ! À ravir même ! Claironna Blaise faussement étonné avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_Je serai tenté de te répondre non, que c'est l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela va m'être impossible, parce que je l'assume entièrement, ne t'en déplaise très cher ! Répliqua Drago amusé d'un air pompeux.

_Tu as osé ? Lui demanda Hermione amusée en se tournant vers lui, alors que la salle explosait de rire.

_La tua accusa fa male il mio tesoro, Baragouina Drago en souriant toujours, lui faisant un jeu de sourcil, alors qu'Alyson s'acharnait à lancer des "Recurvit" inutiles pour tenter de se nettoyer.

_Traduction, Lui demanda Hermione en souriant amusée.

_Tu me blesses Trésor, Lui susurra Drago en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione rit de plus belle devant ces simagrées et reporta, comme tout le petit groupe, son attention sur la nouvelle "schtroumpfette" de Poudlard.

_Mais ça, ce n'est rien amour. Ce n'est que le début, Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille en embrassant sa tempe.

_Hum, toi je sens que tu vas être imbuvable voire odieux et c'est peu de le dire.

_Tu n'as pas idée Mia, Lui confirma t'il en lui faisant son typique sourire.

_J'adore quand tu complotes à la Malfoy, ça ne te rends que plus sexy, Lui murmura t'elle charmeuse avant de rigoler.

_Je le suis toujours voyons ! Dit Drago en souriant en coin sûr de Lui.

Alyson quitta précipitamment la grande salle, les larmes de rage lui traçant deux sillons sombres sur son visage bleutée.

C'est alors que les hiboux commencèrent à arriver massivement, voletants autour de la salle pour apercevoir les destinataires de leurs missives. Une lettre rouge sanglante atterrit devant Drago, qui la prit dans ses mains, pâlissant en apercevant le cachet des Malfoy refermant l'enveloppe, qui n'était autre qu'une beuglante.

_Je crois que ton père est au courant, Lui dit Blaise en palissant à son tour.

_J'en ai peur, Répondit Drago d'une voix monocorde en regardant la lettre sans l'ouvrir.

_Ouvre-la, où ça sera encore pire par la suite, Le prévint Ron en grimaçant, se remémorant sa deuxième année.

_Là ? Devant tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas non, Lui dit Harry

_Alors on sort et pas de vague, personne ne doit la voir, S'écria Théo en se levant suivi des autres.

_Range-la ! Vite ! Ordonna Blaise en regardant si quelqu'un les regardait.

Ils sortirent sans se faire remarquer et se dirigèrent dans le parc, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Vas y Drago ! Lança Ron

Drago soupira un bon coup et l'ouvrit sans trembler, se préparant déjà à entendre les remontrances de son père. La lettre se déplia d'elle-même, l'évitant devant son destinataire et la voix de Lucius s'éleva dans l'air.

_Fils ! J'ai ouï dire que tu aurais fais des excès de zèle ces derniers temps ! Cela est indigne d'un Malfoy ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment as-tu pu déshonorer les Zabini de la sorte en t'éprenant de cette roturière de bas étage ! Comment as-tu pu déshonorer notre famille de la sorte ! Cela est impardonnable ! Inqualifiable ! Tu fais honte à ta famille et à ton rang ! Te rends-tu compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle tu m'as mis !? Je suis littéralement agacé par tes sottises ! Ne t'ai-je donc pas mieux élevé que cela ? Aurais-je omis un détail, un infime détail dans ton éducation ! Tu ne m'as jamais autant déçu que cela ! Te laisser embobiner par de belles courbes ! Tu es pourtant un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'agit pas de la sorte, surtout s'il se trouve que celui-ci est fiancé ! Tu sais pourtant très bien ce que peuvent ou non se permettre de faire les Malfoy ! Un Malfoy est un homme qui respecte ses engagements, aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, j'aurai à m'entretenir avec toi au retour des vacances !

La lettre s'enflamma alors, ayant livré sa missive, laissant derrière elle un lourd silence.


	29. Chapter 29

Tous se mirent à parler ensemble de cette, tant attendue, confrontation entre Drago et son père. Ce dernier restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione, elle, le regardait, ne prenant pas part à la conversation. Hermione soupira doucement en le regardant, certes, il cachait ses émotions en ce moment, mais elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une facette, un masque. Alors lentement, elle vint se placer à sa hauteur et glissa sa main dans la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts ensembles. À son contact, Drago baissa les yeux vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ce simple regard lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais, qui s'engouffrait à nouveau dans ses poumons. Il lui fit son petit sourire en coin pour la rassurer et embrassa son front en la rapprochant contre son torse.

_Les vacances sont quand déjà ? Demanda Théo pour changer de sujet

_Dans un mois, à peu de chose près, Lui répondit Pansy

_Les gars, c'est gentil, mais c'est mon problème pas le votre…, Leur dit soudain Drago en soupirant

_Tu parles ! Tes emmerdes sont mes emmerdes mon pote, Lui lança Blaise blasé

_Ouais, approuvèrent les autres.

_Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais on est ensemble, Affirma Harry

_Harry a raison, on va te sortir de ta mouise ! Dit Ron en riant

_Merci les gars ! Bon et si on passait à autre chose, j'ai un mois pour ça, Dit Drago en retrouvant son petit sourire en coin.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Lui demanda Hermione suspicieuse en le regardant

_Mais pourquoi tu dis ça trésor ? Je n'ai rien fais depuis ce matin, je te jure ! Lui promit Drago en jouant aux innocents.

_Mais oui, c'est ça ! Drago !? Lui redemanda Hermione en ne le croyant pas une minute.

_Non, je te jure que… commença Drago

Au loin, on entendit des cris hystériques de paniquer, avant de voir Alyson courir sous les préaux extérieurs du château, poursuivis par des dizaines de lutins de Cornouailles, qui lui tiraient les cheveux et abîmaient ses vêtements. Hermione était bouche bée en la regardant courir pour essayer de semer les lutins, alors que les garçons et les filles étaient morts de rire.

_Mais comment tu...? Mais tu n'as pas pu sortir ce matin, on a était tout le temps ensemble, alors comment...comment tu as fait au juste ? Lui demanda Hermione perdue

_Ouais j'avoue. Comment tu as fait ton petit coup mon cher meilleur ami ? J'adore savoir comment tu fais tes sales coups, Lança Blaise en souriant amusé mi-moqueur.

_Eh bien, disons pour faire simple, que j'ai tout à fait par hasard parlé avec une connaissance hier et que cette même connaissance, aurait elle-même des connaissances, qui se sont tout à fait par hasard...je te jures Mia, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Bref, ils se sont tout à fait par hasard retrouvés dans la salle de DCFM, où malencontreusement ils ont quelque peu endommagés la grille de la cage des lutins, qui se sont accidentellement échappés au moment où la sale salamandre est passée et la suite, vous la connaissez vous avez vu le résultat, Dit Drago sûr de lui avec son petit sourire en coin.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a promise au prince des Serpentards, qui a la revanche aussi facile qui plus est. Franchement, j'ai eu le grelot, un fiancé qui use de tout moyen qu'en il veut détruire quelqu'un, Dit Hermione faussement exaspérée.

_Chacun sa croix ma belle ! Se moqua Pansy en riant.

_Ah oui, tu as raison. Chacun sa croix, le mien n'est pas très loin derrière le tien Mione. D'ailleurs, ils font la paire, Renchérie Millicent morte de rire

_Pas moi les filles. Ca, c'est votre problème. Le mien, il est tranquille, Dit Ginny en souriant.

_Tranquille ? Tu appelles tranquille un mec qui a la manie de se foutre dans des histoires pas possibles et de violer presque, non, carrément chaque année, le règlement ? Lui demanda Pansy blasée

_Touché ! coulé ! Rit Hermione

_Ca va, on ne vous dérange pas ?! On est toujours là, juste comme ça pour info, Dit Ron blasé

_Non, mais toi le glouton, rendors toi, Lui dit Ginny

_Là, on est d'accord ! Rit Hermione

_Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Rit Pansy à son tour

_Bon et si on allait s'installer, j'ai envie de m'asseoir quand même, Lança Théodore

_Pas faux, allons'y, Lui répondit Harry

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans le parc, jusqu'au lac, où ils élurent domicile sous le saule pleureur, non loin du lac. Tous s'installèrent dans l'herbe, profitant de la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait, alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Drago, quant à lui, vint s'installer dans les bras d'Hermione, qui l'entoura de ses bras, une main caressant ses cheveux blonds. Délicatement, il prit l'autre main d'Hermione, posait négligemment sur son torse, et noua leurs doigts ensembles.

_Ca va..Trésor ? Chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Drago moqueuse.

_Te fouterais tu de moi cara mia ? Lui demanda Drago en levant les yeux vers elle un sourire amusé aux lèvres

_Juste un peu, ne t'en fais pas ! Répondit-elle en souriant à pleine dent

_Eh bien, arrête ça et embrasse-moi peut-être qu'après ça j'irai mieux, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin.

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa en rapprochant son visage du sien, la tête de Drago reposant sur sa poitrine.

_On fait quoi cette aprèm ? On fait un tour à Pré-au-lard histoire de se prendre un verre ? Annonça soudainement Blaise allongé dans l'heure en regardant les nuages.

_Ouais, je ne dirais pas non. On pourrait faire une partie de quidditch aussi non ? Dit Harry en faisant de même.

_Oui, vous en dites quoi les gars ? Acquiesça Balise en tournant la tête vers tout le monde.

_Je suis d'accord. Moi perso, j'ai envie de sortir un peu du château pas vous ? Dit Théodore

_Là, tu n'as pas tord. Ca nous ferrait du bien de sortir un peu, Affirma Millicent en souriant

_Oui, ça ne peut que nous faire du bien après tout et ça changera un peu les idées à Dray. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Drago ? Demanda Pansy

_Drago ! Appela Balise blasé

_MAIS QUOI !? On ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes ? S'emporta ce dernier en rompant le second baiser qu'il donnait à Hermione

_Ben si tu écoutais un peu, au lieu de nous faire un remake des bisounours, Dit Blaise moqueur un sourire aux lèvres.

_D'où tu connais les bisounours toi ? Demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil

_Honnêtement, connais pas ! Mais j'ai entendu des filles en parler, en sortant d'étude des moldus, Répondit Blaise en riant

_Mais bien sûr. Tu ne regarderais pas en douce par hasard ? Se moqua Hermione

_Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, Dit Blaise blasé

_Alors pourquoi tu en parles !? Demanda Millicent blasée

_Milli', ne te ligue pas contre moi. Tu es ma copine, tu es censé être de mon côté, S'écria Blaise faussement vexé.

_Tu as bien dis Blaise ! Rit Pansy

_Censé ! Termina Millicent en adressant un sourire complice à Pansy

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, se moquant gentiment de Blaise, qui avait l'air de faire la tête.

_Bon, vous vouliez quoi ? Qu'on ne m'ait pas dérangé pour rien ! Dit Drago blasé

_On proposait d'aller cette après-midi à Pré-au-lard prendre un verre et si vous vouliez faire du quidditch ? Répondit Pansy en le frappant

_Ouais, pourquoi pas, Dit Drago en la fusillant du regard

_Eh bien, c'est réglé, Annonça Millicent en souriant

Blaise se leva sans se faire remarquer, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice. Tout doucement, il s'approcha de Millicent, qu'il chargea sur son dos, comme un sac à patates, par surprise, subtilisant sa baguette au passage, qu'il lança à Théodore, qui la rattrapa un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Puis, il se dirigea vers le lac calmement, alors que Millicent l'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux connus, en le martelant de coups de poing dans le dos.

_Merci, tu peux continuer un peu plus à droite ton massage chérie ? Dit Blaise moqueur

_Espèce de….Blaise ! S'écria Millicent furieuse en renonçant à le frapper, mais en le pinçant à la place Sans crier gare, Blaise la balança à la flotte pour qu'elle cesse de le pincer, mais également pour se venger de s'être moqué de lui avec les filles quelques minutes plus tôt. Remontant à la surface quelques minutes plus tard, trempée des pieds à la tête, Millicent revint vers la rive alors que les garçons étaient morts de rire et les filles choquées.

_BLAISE ZABINI ! TU AS TOUT INTÉRÊT À COURIR ! Hurla t'elle furieuse

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença à courir alors que Millicent le poursuivait dans l'herbe. Elle finit tout de même par lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il ne fit pas attention à leur distance et ils terminèrent leur course au sol.

_Arg ! Milli' tu m'a mouillé ! Se plaignit Blaise en secouant son tee shirt

_Non, c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Théo ?! Dit Millicent en souriant sournoisement

Celui-ci ayant compris ce que lui voulait son amie, lui lança sa baguette qu'elle intercepta au vol.

Blaise paniqué: _Et la solidarité masculine Théo ? S'écria Blaise paniqué en regardant Théodore horrifié.

_Bien ! Cher Blaise ! Tout se paie dans la vie ! Aquamenti, Annonça Millicent en souriant triomphante

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de se retrouver mouillé de la tête aux pieds, arrosé de partout par sa dulcinée, satisfaite de son œuvre. Tous rirent face à ce retournement de situation entre Blaise et Millicent.  
_Théo ! Mais tu es avec qui vieux ? Demanda Blaise mortifié, bouche bée alors que Millicent souriait en coin.

_Avec personne, je reste neutre mon vieux. C'est ton problème, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer ses foudres, Lui dit Théodore moqueur.

_Hum ! J'avoue, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de le faire. J'en sais quelque chose, elle m'a fait nettoyer à la moldu ! Dit Drago en souriant moqueur

_Je prendrais peut-être exemple, Dit malicieusement Hermione en souriant amusée avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue

_ Tu rigoles trésor ? Demanda Drago en grimaçant

_Eh bien, non, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pourrait réussir à te faire faire ce qu'elle veut et pas moi !? Lui dit Hermione sérieusement

_Tu rigoles ? Tu as envie de faire de moi ton petit chien-chien ? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil

_Mais non, mais j'aimerais bien avoir ce pouvoir sur toi Malfoy, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, Lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille en enserrant son cou de ses bras.

_Je n'aime pas vraiment le bon vieux temps mon ange ! Je n'étais pas ce qu'il y a de plus tendre avec toi, Lui dit-il en grimaçant avant de relever la tête pour l'embrasser

_Orw, tu es trop chou, Se moqua tendrement Hermione en l'embrassant

_Hey ! Mon chou ?! Ca te dit une partie de Quidditch ? Se moqua Blaise avec un sourire.

_Tu as envie de te prendre une branlée Zabini ?! Avec mon pied en prime !? Demanda Drago en le regardant du coin des yeux, arquant un sourcil

_Tentant Malfoy, mais c'est toi qui perdras et moins marrant, ta copine viendra me féliciter ! Lui répondit Blaise arrogant en souriant en coin

_On verra ça, c'est peut-être ta sœur, mais elle sort avec moi. C'est vite choisit, Lui lança à son tour Drago sûr de lui, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

_Hé ! Ho ! Vous deux ! Je ne suis ni un trophée, ni une mise ! S'écria Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je sais mon ange, pardonne moi...mais juste comme ça, lequel tu choisirais ?! Lui glissa Drago en l'embrassant dans le cou

_Aucun ! Lui dit Hermione en frissonnant avant de sourire en coin

_Quoi tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Ton frère quand même ?! Répliqua Blaise choqué

_Non, non, personne. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, Dit Hermione en souriant toujours.

Drago se leva alors, un sourire en coin moqueur aux lèvres, puis proposa ses mains à Hermione pour la faire se lever à son tour, suivis par les autres. Alors que Blaise harcelait gentiment Hermione concernant son probable choix, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Une fois arrivés, les garçons allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer, de même que Ginny et Pansy, qui faisaient de même dans celui des filles. Après quoi, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le terrain, à l'exception d'Hermione et Millicent, qui s'étaient assises dans les gradins. Sur le terrain, les garçons et les filles se regroupèrent au centre, pour composer les équipes, munis de leurs balais et des équipements adéquats.

_Ginny, ma belle ?! Tu veux bien faire partie de mon équipe ? Lui demanda Drago mielleusement en souriant en coin

_Oui, oui bien sûr, mais c'est pas gratuit mon loulou ! Lui répondit Ginny amusée en souriant

_Es-tu sérieuse là ? Lui demanda t'il en arquant un sourcil

_Ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste un service que tu me rendras un de ces jours, Lui annonça Ginny en souriant

_Tu me l'aurais demandé, je t'aurais dit oui Gin ! Lui répondit ce dernier amusé

_Je sais, mais c'est plus amusant ainsi, annonça t'elle tranquillement

_Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard toi ! Dit Harry blasé en pensant à voix haute

_Totalement d'accord, S'amusa Drago

_Tu choisis Ginny ?! Je choisis Harry ! Réfléchit Blaise en souriant tel un digne Serpentard

_Et moi, Théo ! S'écria Drago en souriant toujours en coin.

_ Ron ! Le défia Blaise.

_Pansy ! Renchérit Drago

Les équipes composées, tous commencèrent à s'élever, alors que Blaise libérait les cognards, le vif d'or et lançait le souffle, signant le départ. Blaise enjamba son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, alors que le ballon avait était intercepté par Théodore, qui fonçait, suivis par Pansy, vers les anneaux adversaires que Ron défendait, de même que Ginny à l'autre bout du terrain. Blaise se lança alors à la poursuite de Théo et Pansy subtilisant le souaffle lorsque Théo le lança à Pansy, les faisant faire demi-tour, pour pourchasser ce dernier. Harry, quant à lui, volait à hauteur de Drago, tous deux au coude-à-coude à la suite du vif d'or. Une petite foule commença alors à envahir les gradins, attirée par ce petit match "amical" improvisé, opposant Blaise et Drago. les spectateurs furent surtout attirés par la course-poursuite de Drago et Harry, qui étaient au coude à coude pour attraper le vif d'or, manquant de peu de se cracher par moment.

Hermione, anxieuse, regardait son fiancé et son meilleur ami se battre pour le vif d'or amicalement, mais sans oublier tout de même leur rivalité sur le terrain. Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait déjà marqué 3 buts, alors que Théo et Pansy affichaient 2 buts à leurs actifs. Entre cabrioles et esquives, les attrapeurs, comme les joueurs, se démenaient pour arriver à leurs fins. Au fils des minutes, la foule, qui se fit nombreuse, hurlait à tout-va pour encourager les joueurs sur le terrain, hurlant plus fort à chaque but. Hermione, de son côté ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des attrapeurs, et demeurait totalement morte de peur par leur vol périlleux, selon elle.

_Calme toi, ils ne risquent rien ou plutôt, il ne risque pas grand chose, ils savent parfaitement manier leur balai, Essaya de la rassurer Millicent en lui prenant la main

_C'est censé me rassurer ?! Ils ne sont à l'abri de rien du tout Milli', non mais tu vois comment est-ce qu'il vole ?! Je lui jetterai volontiers un sort où je pense ! S'écria Hermione terrorisée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le loisir de le tuer après que le match soit fini ! Rigola Millicent

_J'y compte bi…Commença Hermione en riant avec elle

Elle s'interrompit sur sa lancée, lorsqu'elle vit que Drago avait attrapé le vif d'or in-extrémiste, avant Harry, mais qu'il n'avait pas prévu la tour des gradins, réservée aux professeurs, qui était impossible à contourner à son allure. Tirant fortement sur le manche de son balai, pour tenter de ralentir son allure, il ne parvint cependant pas à ralentir assez pour éviter la collision. Il percuta le manche de son balai dans la tour, déséquilibrant sa trajectoire, le faisant de fait tournoyer dans les airs et perdre le contrôle de l'engin.

_DRAGO ! S'écria Hermione paniquée

Harry, qui avait réussi à contourner la tour de justesse, entendit sa meilleure amie, son cri sonnant comme une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Il accéléra en faisant demi-tour vers Drago, qui dans sa chute percutait quelques fois le tour, tournoyant toujours dans l'air. Celui-ci s'accrochait à son balai, essayant par tous les moyens de stabiliser son balai, sans grand succès manifeste, alors que la foule retenait son souffle.

_Drago !? Hurla Harry en s'approchant de ce dernier

Drago releva la tête vers Harry, qui lui fit signe de sauter à lui, lorsqu'il lui donnerait le signal.

_Saute quand je te le dirai et attrape le manche de mon balai, tu y arriveras ? Lui demanda Harry en criant pour qu'il l'entende

_Tu me prends pour qui Harry ?! Bien sûr ! Lui répondit ce dernier en hurlant

_J'oubliais ! à 3 ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! Saute ! Lui cria Harry

Harry se stabilisa un peu en hauteur, par rapport à Drago, et celui-ci sauta vers lui, se suspendant au balai d'Harry, le vif d'or serrer entre les dents. La foule applaudit alors à tout rompre en le voyant saint et sauf.

_Lâche la balle Malfoy ! Lui Dit Harry blasé en se moquant

_Jaloux Potter ? Lui demanda Drago en se tenant d'une main, mettant le vif d'or dans sa poche, en arborant un sourire Malfoyen aux lèvres

_Tu as faillis te péter la gueule, contente toi que je ne te fasse pas tomber dans le vide et on verra si je suis jaloux, Lui répondit Harry amusé.

Blaise se dirigea droit vers eux, s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

_Ca va vieux ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

_Ouais, je suis suspendu dans les airs. Je sens passer dans les bras, mais sinon ça va, je prends l'air, Lui répondit Drago blasé

_Allez mon chou, accroche toi. Je vais chercher ton balai ! Harry dépose le par terre, il risque de lâcher prise, Se moqua Blaise en souriant

_Je t'emmerde Zabini et encore, je suis gentil ! Dit Drago, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe

Blaise rit en s'élançant vers le pied de la tour, où s'était heurté Drago, pour récupérer le balai de celui-ci, qui heureusement ne s'était pas brisé. Harry vola doucement, quant à lui, vers le sol alors qu'au loin Hermione arrivait en courant avec Millicent. Les autres regagnèrent eux aussi le sol et rejoignirent le petit groupe. Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Drago, qui l'entoura à son tour de ses bras au moment où celui-ci touchait terre. Dans ses bras, elle soupira de soulagement en marmonnant qu'elle détestait ce sport, arrachant un rire à son fiancé. Après quoi, elle se détacha de lui, alors que le stade se vidait et lui administra une gifle monumentale en le vrillant des yeux folle de rage.

_Non, mais tu es complètement inconscient ma parole ! Tu aurais pu vraiment te blesser espèce d'hippogriffe mal léché ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu es conscient de la peur que tu m'as foutu, à voler comme un imbécile en vol plané comme ça ! Hurla Hermione folle de rage devant un Drago plus qu'hébété

_Techniquement, ce n'est pas un vol plané, c'est... Commença Harry en la coupant

_La ferme Harry ! Tu as de la chance que je ne m'en prenne qu'à lui et pas à toi, parce que tu es tout aussi inconscient bouse de chameau ! Et toi ! Drago arrête immédiatement de sourire, où je te jure que je te ferrais avaler ta saloperie de sourire par les trous, en te broyant l'appareil génital au passage ! Imbécile heureux, tu as de la chance de t'en être sorti indemne ! Hurla Hermione sur Harry et Drago

Tout en lui hurlant dessus, elle le martelait du doigt sur le torse, en le fusillant du regard, puis sans crier gare, elle tourna les talons et les laissa sur place, prenant le chemin du château.

_Et tu attends quoi abruti ? Demanda Blaise en regardant Drago blasé

_La ferme imbécile, Lui répondit Drago en souriant en coin amusé

Hermione marchait vers le château, toujours aussi énervée, les larmes de rage et de peur, mal contenus, dévalant ses joues.

_Tu devrais aller la voir, je crois qu'elle pleure, Lui dit Harry en regardant leur amie s'éloigner

En entendant Harry, Drago se tourna vers l'endroit où s'éloignait Hermione, la voyant de dos, s'essuyer le visage du revers de la main. Sans préambule, Drago se lança à sa poursuite, courant pour pouvoir la rattraper, accélérant pour arriver à elle, la devançant. Puis, il se plaça devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

_Fiche moi la paix Drago ! Lui dit Hermione en s'essuyant la joue humide, du revers de la main, ne le regardant pas en face

_Regarde moi Mia ! Lui demanda Drago en s'approchant davantage en lui relevant le menton

_Quoi ? Lui demanda Hermione agacée en le regardant dans les yeux

_Je vais bien trésor, arrête de pleurer, Lui chuchota Drago en prenant son visage en coupe tout en lui essuyant les larmes de ses pouces

_Je me fiche que tu ailles bien, laisse moi tranquille, Lui dit Hermione en pleurant toujours

_Ce n'est pas bien de mentir trésor, surtout à moi. Il ne m'est rien arrivé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sais que tu as eu peur mon cœur, je suis désolé, Lui confia Drago en souriant en coin en l'entendant dire.

_Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai étais terrifiée…Confia Hermione à son tour en reniflant

_Excuse moi, Lui dit Drago dans un murmure en la rapprochant de lui, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, en la serrant contre lui

Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre lui, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, se calmant au fur et à mesure.

_Tu ne sens pas bon Drago…Lui dit Hermione d'une petite voix

_Je viens de faire du sport, c'est normal non !? Lui dit Drago la tête près de la sienne en souriant amusé

_Eh bien, va te doucher, ça sens pas bon…Se plaignit-elle toujours avec cette petite voix

_Merci, j'avais compris. Je m'en vais alors ? Lui demanda Drago en souriant en coin moqueur tout en faisant mine de se détacher d'elle

_Nonnnnn, Se plaignit Hermione en le ramenant à elle

Drago sourit en secouant la tête face à son comportement de petite fille capricieuse et revint contre elle, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant lentement. Lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser, Drago lui prit la main et les mena vers le château, se dirigeant vers leurs appartements.


	30. Chapter 30

Une fois à leurs appartements, Drago partit prendre sa douche, alors qu'Hermione l'attendit dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il ne portait qu'une simple serviette accrochée autour de la taille et quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore sur son corps. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant se changer, passant un jean bleu foncé, souriant amusé en la voyant faire, lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle. Elle se leva alors et vint vers lui, alors qu'il passait la tête de son chandail noir. Passant dans son dos, elle passa ses mains sur son torse l'entourant de ses bras. Drago, en sentant les caresses de sa mie, eut un sourire en coin amusé et appréciateur.

_Tu t'amuses amour ? Lui demanda Drago en souriant en coin amusé

_Hum, non pourquoi ? Tu serais censé être le seul à avoir des envies !? Lui glissa Hermione en se mordant la lèvre avant de poser un baiser dans son dos.

_Je ne m'en plains pas amour, au contraire, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé dans son dos et l'embrassa à nouveau entre les omoplates, tout en passant ses mains sur ses abdos et son torse, savourant le contact de ses doigts sur les muscles bien dessinés de son homme.

_Trésor, je crois que si tu continues les autres nous attendrons pour rien, La prévint Drago en souriant et entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa belle contre son torse

_Tu as raison, rit Hermione

Drago se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, prenant le temps d'apprécier leur baiser amoureux.

_On y va ? Lui demanda t'elle en souriant

_Je te suis, Lui répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire

Hermione lui prit la main et ils partirent retrouver leurs amis, qui les attendaient, tous beaux, tous propres, dans la cour du château.

_Vous en avez mis du temps vous deux, Leur dit Blaise

_Léger contre-temps, autant pour moi, Lui dit Drago avec son fidèle sourire en regardant malicieusement Hermione

_Et si on y allait, Dit Hermione en l'ignorant

_Oui allons y ! Approuva Millicent en souriant

Le petit groupe prit donc le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, discutant joyeusement ensemble, alors qu'Hermione fermait la marche à l'arrière. Sans se faire remarquer, Drago vint à hauteur d'Hermione avec son horripilant petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione, avant de se pencher vers elle pour que personne n'entende.

_Alors comme ça tu esquives ? Lui demanda Drago

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy, Lui répondit-elle en l'ignorant

_Malfoy, hein ?! Lui dit Drago en souriant moqueur

_Eh bien, oui pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton nom peut-être !? Lui répondit-elle

_Oui, ça l'est Granger, Renchérit Drago en arquant un sourcil moqueur

_Toi, par contre tu n'en as pas le droit Malfoy ! Répliqua t'elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule

_Ah oui Granger ?! Tu en es sûre ? La défia-t-il

_Et certaine, Fit-elle de même en guise de réponse

_T'ai-je déjà obéit Granger ? Demanda Drago amusé

_Oui, tu es même venu chez les moldus quand je te l'ai demandée, S'entêta Hermione

_Hum, 1 point pour toi, Dit-il en souriant un peu plus

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Dépêchez-vous, vous êtes à la traîne !, Les héla Ron un peu plus loin

_On vient ! S'écria Drago en regardant Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

_OK ! Dit Ron, avant de se retourner vers les autres

_Donc Granger...tu fuis ! Recommença Drago

_Non….Ou peut-être bien, mais pour ma défense Blaise ne nous aurait pas lâcher d'une semelle avec ses insinuations, Soupira t'elle

_Tu oublies qu'il aurait parfaitement raison, elles seraient fondées. Après tout, on a les mains baladeuses, Lui glissa malicieusement Drago en embrassant sa joue.

_Toi, pas moi ! Dit-elle en détournant la tête

_Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire Miss je-sais-tout ? Lui demanda Drago

_Vraiment ma petite fouine bondissante ? Le défia t'elle en dardant son regard dans le sien

_Match nul ! Etais-tu vraiment obligé de me rappeler ce mauvais souvenir, que dis-je, horrible souvenir ? Grimaça-t-il

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'appeler Misse je-sais-tout, ça ne serait pas arrivé autrement, Lui dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

_Tu es cruelle Granger, Abdiqua t'il

_Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui martyrise Alyson quasiment tous les jours, Répliqua t'elle faussement surprise

_Ca n'a rien à voir ! Elle, elle le mérite cette petite teigne ! D'ailleurs à cette heure, elle doit être couverte de plaque, Dit Drago en secouant la tête

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione intriguée

_Disons que Crabbe et Goyle ont, comme qui diraient, enduis ses affaires d'essence d'orties supervisés par Marcus, parce que ces deux-là il faut vraiment repasser derrière, Lui avoua t'il avec son petit sourire en coin

_Tu es horrible Drago, Rit-elle

_On ne s'attaque jamais à un Malfoy, surtout à moi, sans en payer amèrement le prix, Fanfaronna t'il en souriant toujours

_Vous faites quoi ? Vous ne pourriez pas être encore plus lent pour voir ? Leur demanda ironiquement Blaise en les rejoignant.

_Rien Blaise, on parlait, Lui dit sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel

_Oui, eh bien, moi j'ai bien envie de boire une bière au beurre avec le froid qui arrive alors on passe en marche rapide, S'impatienta Blaise

_Vas y Zabini, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?! Nous ça va, Se moqua Drago

_Non, tout le monde est déjà loin ! Allez quoi ! Répondit ce dernier

_Entendu, soupira Hermione

_Pourquoi tu cèdes ? Lui demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil

_Il me fait pitié, Lui dit-elle en souriant amusée

_Merci, tu es trop bonne trésor, Lui dit Blaise ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel

Ils rejoignirent donc les autres aux Trois-balais, s'installant aux tables près de la fenêtre, chaque couple assis à côté l'un de l'autre et ils commandèrent tous une bière au beurre. Ils discutèrent tranquillement ensemble alors que les bières au beurre arrivaient. Hermione, qui jeta un coup d'œil dehors, explosa de rire à la surprise de tous.

_Ca va Mione ? Lui demanda Pansy en haussant les sourcils de surprise

Hermione riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner quelques mots et ne pus donc pas lui répondre.

_Mia ? Lui demanda Drago en replaçant les cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille

_Dehors, Répondit-elle pour toute réponse en se tournant vers lui

Drago se tourna vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil avant de lâcher un rire à son tour.

_Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ?! Il n'y a rien dehors, Dit Blaise blasé

_Bien sûr que si Blaise, tu ne vois pas la fille là-bas ?! Celle qui est toute rouge ? Dit Drago en se reprenant alors que sa moitié riait toujours

_Ben quoi ?! Elle a des boutons et après ? Dit Ron penaud

_Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça Ron, Mione n'aurait pas rigolé pour ça, Lui dit Harry

_Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre avec cette fille, Affirma Théodore

_Eh bien, si elle se décidait à se retourner un peu plus, on pourrait au moins voir qui c'est, Dit Millicent légèrement agacée

_C'est Drago, Dit Hermione entre deux hoquets de rire

_Elle a pété un boulon-là, Annonça Ron blasé

_Mais non abrutit elle veut dire que c'est Drago qui en est à l'origine. Je me trompe Dray ? Expliqua Blaise

_Non Blaise, tu as raison. C'est Summers, Confirma Drago en souriant en coin

_Je ne l'ai même pas reconnue, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'exclama Ginny choquée

_Drago a eu la bonne idée de la torturer un peu plus et a fait enduire ses affaires d'essence d'orties, Dit Hermione en se calmant

Tout le groupe éclata de rire en même temps, alors que les filles disaient avoir presque pitié de la pauvre fille. Discutant et blaguant joyeusement après s'être calmés, ils burent leurs boissons, savourant la sensation du liquide coulant le long de leur gorge.

_Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour les vacances de Février ? Demanda Millicent

_On vient de revenir de vacances Millicent, Rit Harry

_Oui, mais peu importe. Alors ? Reprit Millicent blasée

_Ben Ron, Ginny et moi, on passe les vacances chez les Weasley et Hermione 6 jours chez sa famille moldue, si ça n'a pas changé. Mione ? Répondit Harry amusée

_Non, ça n'a pas changé. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en parle à maman, Sourit Hermione

_Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu me laisseras seul pour les vacances ? Demanda Blaise déçus

_Eh bien, viens avec moi, mais tu penses te sentir assez fort pour rester 6 jours chez les moldus sans magie ? Lui affirma Hermione amusée

_Attends, ça va. Tu m'as pris pour qui Hermione ? Lui dit Blaise blasé

_Pour un petit bourge sang pur !? Dit Hermione moqueuse en souriant.

_Ha ! Ha ! Très amusant, que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, toi aussi, tu es une bourge et sang pur, énonça Blaise blasé

_1 partout ! Comptabilisa Ron en souriant amusé

_Et vous comptez faire quoi exactement ? Demanda Pansy en souriant

_Eh bien, moi, profiter de mon copain avant tout et surtout du quidditch. Je pense sortir au chemin de traverse, ce genre de chose et vous ? Annonça Ginny en lui souriant malicieusement

_Moi, eh bien, à peu près la même chose et surtout, je devrais aller à des soirées mondaines pour changer, Dit Millicent en riant

_Eh bien, on se retrouvera dans les mêmes soirées Milli' d'après ce que dit ma mère, La réconforta Pansy en la rejoignant dans son élan de rire

_Moi aussi, j'ai le même programme ainsi que plusieurs dîners avec des collaborateurs de mon père, Dit Théodore à son tour

_Et toi Hermione ? Demanda Ginny

_Euh, rien de tout cela. Je vais juste passer les vacances en famille histoire de revoir tout le monde, les cousins et cousines, mon horrible tante Marlène et son mari Mario et dieu merci, leur fille et leur fils n'ont rien à voir avec eux niveau comportement. Je vais passer sur les autres, notre grand-mère et notre grand-père aussi, Dit Hermione

_Pourquoi ? Est-elle si horrible que ça ? Rit Pansy

_Oh que oui, Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel

_Qu'a t'elle fait au juste ? Demanda Millicent en riant

_Oui, j'avoue. Tu m'as intrigué là, Dit Ginny amusée

_On l'est tous Gin', Confirma Théodore en souriant en coin

_Elle est juste horrible, dans le sens où elle est vraiment une personne qu'on peut qualifier de détestable. Elle passe son temps à regarder tout le monde de haut et à les snober, à prendre un air pompeux, qui ne lui sied pas du tout, d'autant qu'elle n'est pas « noble", comme elle se plaît à le dire, non sans compter ses vêtements froufrouteux ridicules, Lâcha Hermione dans un souffle en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

_Oh j'imagine bien, Dit Ron dans un fou rire

_Ah oui, je vois le genre de personne, Rit Blaise

_Et pourquoi est -elle comme cela ? Une raison particulière ? Demanda Millicent

_Son mari ! Son mari ! Qui, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment, réussi à vivre sous le même toit qu'elle. Personnellement, je n'y arriverais pas, Dit Hermione affligée.

_Que je devine riche !? Dit Drago en souriant en coin moqueur

_Exactement, j'avoue qu'elle a été belle dans le passé, mais sa personnalité est...je n'ai pas les mots, franchement. Elle est tellement superficielle, de même que son mari. Ils se correspondent parfaitement en fait, et tout ça pour quoi ?! Parce qu'il a une entreprise qui prospère bien, on peut dire qu'ils ont de l'argent, mais pas de là à atteindre le million ou le milliard non plus, S'exaspéra Hermione

_C'est tout ? Dirent Blaise, Théodore et Drago ahuris

_Oui, c'est tout. Bande de gros snobs ! Leur dit-elle exaspérée par leur comportement

_Non, mais tu permets. On est peut-être snob quand on le veut, on a nos manières, certes, mais de là à faire chier son monde pour quelques milliers, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Surtout prétendre à la noblesse, il y a des limites quoi, Dit Blaise

_J'approuve, il ne faut pas abuser non plus, Acquiesça Théodore

_J'oubliais que certains sont milliardaires, Dit-elle ironiquement

_Hermione ?...Moi aussi, je le suis, alors…Commença Harry gêné

_Pardon Harry, tu es une catégorie à part, Le rassura Hermione

_Ben voyons ! Dit Théodore blasé

_J'oubliais que je suis à une table de milliardaire, je fais tâche ! Dit Ginny en riant

_Il y'a un an, je t'aurais répondu oui Gin, mais aujourd'hui, je te dirais que tu dis n'importe quoi. Déclara Drago en levant les yeux au ciel

_Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça par contre, Rit Harry

_Je ne te me fais pas dire, rit Ron à son tour

Tous rirent de bon cœur, approuvant les dires et pensant tous de même.

Les jours passèrent rapidement jusqu'aux vacances de décembre et le week-end annonçant la fin des cours également. En ce samedi matin, les élèves terminèrent les cours à 11h30. Tous sortirent des salles à la sonnerie, Hermione sortit peu après que les autres élèves soient sortis et prit le temps d'apprécier les rayons de soleil qui baignaient son visage à l'extérieur, un sourire naissant au creux de ses lèvres. Les autres la rejoignirent, la voyant un peu à la traîne, tout en continuant à discuter de leurs petites affaires.

_Vous savez conduire ? Demanda Hermione en s'adressant à Blaise et Drago

_Plait-il ? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcil

_Tu veux bien arrêter de faire le bourge deux minutes, tu le fais assez lors des soirées mondaines, Lui dit Hermione blasée

_Evidemment que non Mione, tu nous as bien regardé ?! Lui dit Blaise blasé

_Eh bien, vous allez apprendre ! Leur annonça Hermione en leur prenant chacun par un bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

_Tu es sérieuses là ? Lui demanda inutilement Blase en croyant qu'elle plaisantait.

_Eh bien oui, très ! Bon à plus tard tout le monde, je réquisitionne ces deux-là, merci ! Annonça t'elle à tout-va en riant

Sans attendre, Hermione les entraîna à sa suite, se dirigeant vers Pré-au-Lard où elle avait prévue de transplaner. Une fois au village, ils se dirigèrent vers la limite du village et Hermione les fis transplaner vers une destination inconnue des deux jeunes hommes. Ils finirent par atterrir dans une petite ruelle isolée totalement, inconnu pour Blaise, mais pas pour Drago qui se retourna surpris vers Hermione.

_Mia qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire chez tes parents ? Lui demanda précipitamment Drago en arquant un sourcil

_Eh bien, vous allez apprendre à conduire ! Leur annonça fièrement Hermione

_Parce qu'en plus tu étais sérieuse ?! Non, mais tu rigoles Mione, tu nous as bien regardés ? S'écria Blaise désespéré.

_C'est vous qui voyez. C'est soit apprendre ou soit ne pas apprendre et être totalement ridicule face à mes cousins, fous du volant, qui, pour sûr, feront des tours de voiture, c'est à vous de voir ? Ils conduisent tous, c'est exactement comme si vous étiez sorcier et que vous ne saviez pas monter à balai, Leur dit-elle en souriant

_Ok, ça ne doit pas être si dur ! Dit Blaise blasé

_Oui bien sûr, Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement

_Blaise, ça va être dur ! Elle m'a piqué mon sourire, Lui dit Drago blasé

_Ok Dray ! Si des moldus y arrivent, nous aussi, Annonça Blaise

Tous les trois sortirent de la ruelle où Hermione et Drago avaient transplanés la première fois qu'ils étaient venus chez les parents de la jeune femme. En entrant dans le jardin des Granger, ils trouvèrent Henry Granger, tuyau d'eau à la main, lavant sa voiture garée devant le garage. Folle de joie Hermione courue jusqu'à son père et lui sauta dans les bras, après qu'il ait éteint le tuyau d'arrosage.

_Tu m'as manqué papa ! Lui dit-elle en le serrant très fort dans ses bras

_Toi aussi ma petite puce, ça va les cours ? Lui demanda son père

_Oui, oui papa, comme toujours. Maman est là ? Lui demanda Hermione

_Oui mon ange, elle est dans la cuisine, Lui répondit-il

_D'accord, merci papa ! Répondit Hermione

_Et je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule…Dit soudain son père en voyant Drago et blase un peu en retrait

_Euh oui, je suis venue avec Drago et Blaise, mon frère, comme tu le sais déjà, répondit Hermione un peu gênée, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait allusion à Drago

_Content de vous revoir Mr Granger ! Le salua Blaise en lui tendant la main

_De même Blaise, Lui répondit Mr Granger en saisissant sa main, un sourire aux lèvres

_Ca c'est la meilleure, moi, on me déteste et lui, il était comme moi avec elle et c'est partit, on est meilleur ami…Grommela Drago dans sa barbe naissante

_Mais il t'as accepté quand même, Lui murmura Hermione en prenant la main de Drago dans la sienne

_Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu parles, Lui répondit-il sur le même ton blasé

_Il finira par t'apprécier mon amour, j'en suis sûre, Essaya de le réconforter Hermione en riant

_Mouais ! Bonjour Mr Granger, Lui répondit Drago avant de saluer le père d'Hermione

_Bonjour Dragooo ! Lui répondit Henry en lui serrant la main également, avec un peu plus de réserve, en accentuant son prénom

_Non, mais tu vois, Dit discrètement Drago à Hermione

_Bon papa, je vais voir maman, tu nous rejoins après ? Annonça Hermione en riant

_Oui j'ai fini, de toute façon je viendrais dans quelques minutes, Lui répondit son père en souriant

_D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors, Lui dit Hermione en plaçant un baiser sur la joue

Hermione les fit entrer dans son ancienne demeure, dans un quartier que Blaise put identifier comme typiquement aisé, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Elle les fit entrer à sa suite dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait une belle tarte à la pomme, qu'elle mit dans le four.

PS : Quelques commentaires à lire ne me ferez pas de mal, merci


	31. Chapter 31

_Hermione ma chérie, comment vas tu mon ange ? S'écria Kathy en souriant ravie de revoir sa fille

_Très bien maman ! Je t'ai amené de la compagnie, Lui répondit Hermione en guise de bonjour en la prenant dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Blaise et Drago

_Je vois ça, bonjour les garçons ! Comment allez-vous ? S'exclama sa mère en riant en leur faisant la bise

_Très bien et vous-même Mme Granger ? Demanda Blaise en souriant

_Très bien Kathy et vous-même ? Lui demanda à son tour Drago en souriant

_Très bien aussi, mais Blaise je t'en pris appelle moi Kathy, Le pria t'elle en souriant

_Comme vous voudrez Kathy, Répondit Blaise en souriant amusé

_C'est mieux ! Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Leur demanda la maîtresse de maison

_Non merci ça ira, répondirent les garçons en cœur

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? Insista cette dernière

_Je penserai à un jus de citrouille maman, Conseilla Hermione en souriant

_Tu as raison, Approuva sa mère

_Parce que tes parents en prennent ? Lui demanda Blaise intrigué

_Oui, ils ont goûtés et ont adoptés, rit-elle

_Et voilà ! Vous êtes servis, Annonça Kathy en les servant à boire

_Merci Kathy, la remercia les garçons tout sourire

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demanda Henry en arrivant enfin

_Rien chéri. Alors Hermione, quel bon vent t'amènes ? Demanda Kathy en embrassant la joue de son époux

_Eh bien, papa, j'aimerais énormément que tu me rendes un petit service de trois fois rien, Dit Hermione en essayant d'amadouer son père avec un grand sourire

_Oui ma chérie ? Demanda son père suspicieux

_Eh bien, tu serais extrêmement gentil si tu apprenais à Blaise et Drago à conduire pour notre séjour en famille, Lui demanda t'elle en souriant toujours

_Ils ne peuvent pas aller à l'auto-école comme tout le monde ? Demanda son père en soupirant

_Papa, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, Lui dit sa fille en fronçant les sourcils

_Et comment veux tu faire ? Ils ne vont tout de même pas conduire sans permis ? Lui demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils à son tour

_Non, bien sûr papa. Ils passeront leur permis, contente toi juste de leur apprendre à conduire, je me charge du reste, Le calma t'elle

_Hermione pas de magie sur les moldus n'est-ce pas !? S'inquiéta son père

_Non papa, je vais simplement demander au ministère de la magie qu'on me rende cette petite faveur. Ils ont clairement stipulé de faire appel à eux si besoin, pour avoir sauvé le monde avec Harry et Ron. Eh bien voilà, Le rassura t'elle

_Eh bien, d'accord ! Venez les garçons, Concéda t'il enfin en soupirant et en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur

_Merci papa, je t'aime ! Quant à moi, je vais rester discuter avec ma mère. A plus tard les garçons, Lança Hermione en souriant de contentement

_Oui à plus tard, Lui répondit Drago dépité

_Pourquoi tu fais cette tête vieux ? Lui demanda Blaise dans un chuchotement en arquant un sourcil

_Disons que Henry chéri n'aime pas beaucoup son futur gendre, Lui confia Drago en soupirant

_Oh ! Je vois, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, Lui dit Blaise

_Ca se voit que tu n'étais pas là la dernière fois que je suis venu ici avec Hermione, Lui dit Drago blasé

_Ca ne devait pas être si terrible ?! S'enquit Blaise en riant

_Venez Blaise, que je vous montre la voiture dans le garage, Annonça Henry en souriant à Blaise et en ignorant royalement Drago

_Et Drago ?, Demanda Blaise surprit

_Oui, oui, lui aussi ! Concéda Henry de mauvaise foi

_Ah oui je confirme ! Vous ne l'aimer pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?! S'écria Blaise en éclatant de rire

_Pas beaucoup est un euphémisme ! Confirma Henry en affichant un faux sourire

_La ferme Blaise, S'écria Drago en regardant Blaise de travers

_J'espère que vous ne parlait pas comme ça à ma fille jeune homme !? S'enquit Henry sérieux

_Non, bien sûr que non Ryry chéri, S'exclama Drago consterné avant de sourire en coin

_Ryry chéri ? Il faut que je la sorte à Harry celle-là, Rit Blaise

_Il va m'appeler comme cela longtemps n'est-ce-pas ? S'enquit Henry blasé en s'adressant à Blaise

_Eh bien, vous ne l'aimer pas. Il le sait. Il trouve toujours un moyen de se venger, c'est dans ses gènes. C'est un Malfoy, Lui appris Blaise en se calmant

Henry ouvrit le garage, leur dévoilant la voiture, une superbe Audi TT, première génération.

_Elle ne sortira que l'an prochain, c'est un des tout premier modèle, Leur confia Henry en souriant les yeux pétillants

_Waw, et comment vous l'êtes vous procurez ? Demanda Blaise en souriant alors qu'il examinait la voiture sous toutes les coutures.

_J'ai des relations bien placé, Lui dit simplement Henry sans se vanter

_Je vois ça, Dit Blaise en souriant amusé

_Bon les garçons en voiture que je vous apprenne un peu certaines choses avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Lança Henry en s'engouffrant dans la voiture

Tous les trois en voiture, ils partirent faire le tour du quartier, pour qu'Henry leur explique les règles de bases et les panneaux de signalisation. Une fois plusieurs tours du quartier effectués, ainsi que de la ville, ils se rendirent au travail d'une des connaissances d'Henry, qui allait l'aider à leur apprendre à conduire. Une fois sur place, Henry gara la voiture sur le terrain vague où travaillait son ami, alors que celui-ci venait à eux.

_Hey Franck ! Comment vas-tu ? S'écria Henry en prenant ledit Franck dans ses bras

_Ca faisait longtemps ! Je vais bien et je vois que toi aussi ! Tu me présentes ? Lui répondit Franck en lui rendant son sourire

_Bien sûr. Blaise, le frère de ma fille et Drago, mon gendre, Les présenta Henry en souriant

_Oh déjà ?! C'est du rapide tout ça, S'exclama Franck surprit.

_Je t'expliquerais, c'est une longue histoire mon vieux. En fait, si tu as le temps, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service. Je dois apprendre à ces deux-là à conduire, qu'ils ne soient pas trop ridicules parmi nos fous de voiture, Lui dit Henry en riant

_Pas de soucis ! Les jeunes ? Qui veut commencer ? Demanda Franck en riant à son tour

_Drago ! Dénonça Blaise sans une trace d'hésitation

Drago le fusilla du regard, mais suivit tout de même Franck jusqu'à la voiture d'Henry, où il prit place côté conducteur. La leçon commença avec un peu de mal au début, mais Drago prit rapidement le coup de main, et au bout de quelques heures, il passa à la vitesse supérieure, le pied bien enfoncé sur l'accélérateur.

_Wow doucement cow-boy, Lui dit Franck en souriant amusé

_Ca va, ce n'est pas la mort, j'ai finis par piger le truc, Dit Drago en souriant en coin

_J'avoue que tu t'en sors comme un chef, c'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs. D'habitude, il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour arriver à conduire aussi bien, Lui confia Franck en riant

_J'ai toujours étais un surdoué en tout, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin

_Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es avec notre Hermione alors, S'amusa Franck

_C'est plus compliqué que ça encore, mais je vais laisser à Ryry chéri le temps de vous expliquer, Dit Drago en grimaçant

_Ah je t'aime bien toi, pour un surdoué, tu ne manques pas d'humour, Rit Franck

_Je suis plus du genre à m'amuser, qu'à être dans les bouquins comme Hermione, mais je crois que ça pourrait l'énerver, je n'en suis pas sûr, Dit Drago en souriant amusé

_Oui, je t'aime bien ! Aller gare toi que ton ami y passe, Rit à nouveau Franck

Drago roula à vive allure jusqu'à Blaise - qui écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes avant de se reprendre - et Henry, s'arrêtant à leur hauteur en dérapage.

_Je vais m'acheter une voiture, Annonça Drago en sortant de la voiture tout sourire

_Ah oui ? Comme ça ? Et tu as les moyens nécessaires pour ça ? Rit Franck

_Tiens, tu aimes les loisirs de ce monde toi alors !? S'enquit Henry amusé

_Il faut croire que oui, Lui répondit Drago en souriant en coin sachant très bien de quoi il parlait

_Monsieur est de la noblesse, tout comme Blaise, Annonça Henry en souriant amusé avec un air faussement pompeux

_Oh je vois, des grands du monde alors. Je suis étonné, cette école est vraiment huppée, S'exclama Franck surprit

_Oui, mais la sélection est sur des critères bien précis, pas sur compte en banque, si c'est ce que tu penses, Lui dit Henry en souriant

_Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Bon, Blaise, à toi, Dit Franck amusé

_Ok ! Dit Blaise en soupirant

_Laisse, j'y vais, Dit Henry à Franck

Une fois en voiture, Monsieur Granger lui montra le fonctionnement des instruments à bord et Blaise s'essaya à son tour à conduire, sous les conseils d'Henry.

_Blaise ? L'interpella Mr Granger

_Oui monsieur Granger ? Demanda poliment Blaise sans surprise

_Appelez moi Henry ! Drago m'appelle bien Ryry chéri, S'amusa Henry

_Très bien Henry, vous vouliez ? S'enquit Blaise à nouveau en souriant tout en restant concentrer sur sa conduite

_Te parler de Drago, Lui avoua t'il

_Oui ? J'écoute

_Tu penses réellement qu'il rendra ta sœur heureuse ? Lui demanda Henry le plus sérieusement du monde

_Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il ne le dit peut-être pas, mais je sais qu'il est fou d'elle, je l'ai toujours sus, Lui confia Blaise en souriant

_Comment ça ? S'enquit Henry intrigué.

_Eh bien, vous n'avez jamais trouver bizarre qu'il s'acharne à ce point sur elle, plus que sur Harry ou même les autres, qu'ils soient moldus ou non ? Moi si. Ce n'est pas normal de s'acharner à ce point sur une personne, s'il n'y a rien à cacher, Lui dit simplement Blaise amusé

_Ca commence à tourner à la parano Blaise, S'amusa Henry

_Je n'y peux rien, j'ai le sens de l'observation. Je suis un serpentard, je l'ai dans le sang, S'amusa Blaise à son tour

_Et donc ? Tu poursuis ton cheminement de pensées ?! Rit Henry

_Oui, eh bien, il a trop fait son serpentard à mon goût. Il trop fouiné pour la connaître et où frapper et s'est mordu la queue sans s'en rendre compte. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était la seule qui lui plaisait vraiment, c'était la seule à lui rendre aux centuples ce qu'il lui faisait. Surtout à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, elle lui a toujours tenu tête, Lui apprit Blaise

_C'est bien ma fille ça, S'écria Henry en souriant de fierté

_Je pense honnêtement que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, elle est entre de bonnes mains et je vous donnerais un petit conseil, ne faites pas de lui votre ennemi, vous pourriez le regretter. Il peut vraiment être un adversaire redoutable et donc un très bon atout, à vous de choisir ce qu'il sera pour vous, Lui conseilla Blaise

_Je vois ! Mais j'avoue que j'aime bien notre relation actuelle, Dit Henry en réfléchissant

_Et vous avez un très bon atout de votre côté, votre fille. La raison pour laquelle il est aussi sage à votre égard, Rit Blaise

_Je trouvais cela étrange, je comprends mieux...mais je pourrais bien faire un effort ou deux, Rit Henry

Blaise s'entraîna encore plusieurs heures, tout comme Drago qui s'était vu prêter la voiture de Franck, assis sur le siège passager près de lui. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils étaient plus de 18h. Ils restèrent sur place pour le dîner et rentrèrent chez eux. Leurs amis ayant récupéré leurs effets personnels au château, les laissant chez leurs propriétaires respectifs.

Le lendemain, chacun, les Granger, Blaise, Drago et Hermione, préparèrent leurs affaires pour le séjour. Lorsque Drago eut fini, il se rendit chez les Zabini munis de ses affaires, après avoir prévenu ses parents. À son arrivée, il rejoignit les Zabini dans le boudoir familial, où Hermione s'entretenait avec un employé du ministère de la magie, qui lui remis deux permis de conduire moldu, au nom de Drago et Blaise.

_Monsieur le ministre vous fait dire qu'il vous fait entièrement confiance vis-à-vis de monsieur Malfoy et de Monsieur Zabini.

_Il le peut, rassurez le. Dites lui qu'on leur a appris à conduire et que je serai là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, Lui dit Hermione en souriant

_Très bien mademoiselle, je lui transmettrai le message. Eh bien, sur ce, je dois me retirer, Lui répondit l'employé en lui rendant son sourire

_Alors on peut y aller ? Demanda Blaise en souriant plus qu'excité

_On peut avoir nos permis ? S'enquit Drago en arborant le même sourire

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse

_Mais rien Mione. On y va ? Tu pars avec qui alors ? Enfin, une fois que tu nous auras donné nos permis bien sûr, Dit Blaise en continuant de sourie bêtement

_Comment ça avec qui je veux y aller ? Demanda t'elle intriguée

_Tu verras, Lui dit Drago pour toute réponse en souriant mystérieusement

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à l'extérieur et Hermione pu observer deux magnifiques voitures, garées dans leur allée, une Ford mustang GT Deluxe, blanche à deux bandes rouge, allant du capot de la voiture à l'arrière, appartenant désormais à Drago et une Ford mustang également, roush stage 1, Blanche à rayures bleues sur le côté, dont Blaise était l'heureux propriétaire.

_Vous rigolez j'espère ? Comment ? Entre le moment où on est rentré chez nous et à cette minute, vous avez pus vous procurer ces deux voitures ? Demanda Hermione bouche bée

_Hermione, tu nous connaît quand même ?! Lui dit Blaise blasé

_Oui, mais tu n'as même pas quitté la maison Blaise, Répliqua Hermione toujours aussi surprise

_On a des contacts Mia. Bon, on y va ? Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin amusé

_J'abandonne, je ne tirerais rien de vous de toute façon. Je peux rêver pour savoir le pourquoi du comment...Et parce que tu ne veux pas me le dire Drago, je vais y aller avec mon frère, Dit Hermione en soupirant avant de sourire en coin

Sur ces charmantes paroles, elle vint lui faire une bise sur la joue, arborant le sourire en coin typiquement Malfoyen, et prit place sur le siège passager dans la voiture de Blaise, alors que celui-ci mettait les valises dans le coffre.

_Elle se fout de moi, Se dit Drago en souriant en coin mi-amusé mi-abasourdit par ce coup bas

_Et tu adores ça ! Lui lança Drago en souriant amusant en entrant dans sa voiture

_Ou pas ! Dit Drago en souriant amusé

Il entra à son tour dans sa voiture et tous trois prirent la route, guidés par Hermione, Drago les suivant à travers la campagne pendant plus de 2 heures, avant qu'ils ne s'engagent, au tournant, dans une longue allée.

_Propriété privée ?! S'enquit Blaise en souriant en coin moqueur

_Oui, une maison de vacances qui appartient à mes grands-parents et maintenant, conduit au lieu de te moquer, Lui dit sa sœur en souriant

Arrivés au bout, Blaise et Drago purent observer une grande maison de deux étages avec une grande Cour, où se trouvaient déjà quelques voitures, une belle pelouse bien entretenue, entourant la maison.

_C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on se gare où ? Demanda Blaise

_Mince ! Il n'y a plus de place, je suis désolée de dire ça, mais... vous allez être obligé de rentrer les voitures à l'étable, Dit Hermione en soupirant d'agacement.

_L'étable ? L'étable ? Comme l'étable pour les chevaux ? Vaches ? Animaux de la ferme ? Dit Blaise en fronçant soudainement les sourcils

_Oui imbécile, Lui confirma sa soeur en levant les yeux au ciel

_Non, mais tu es malade ! Je ne mettrais pas ma bagnole avec des chevaux, ils vont me la bousiller et puis imagine les crottes quoi ! C'est impensable, même pas en rêve Hermione et Drago sera de mon avis, y a pas moyen, S'emporta Blaise buté

_Tu es sûr de ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas la mettre ? S'il l'a met, toi aussi marché conclu ? Lui dit Hermione en arquant un sourcil de défiance

_Non, c'est pas partial ton truc. Il va te céder encore, comme toujours...ou pas ! Vas-y en fait, c'est ok, Dit Blaise en ayant toujours les sourcils froncés avant de sourire en coin malicieusement

_Ah oui ? ok ! Coupe le moteur, Lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour

Il s'exécuta et Hermione sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers celle de Drago, qui talonnait la voiture de Blaise. Elle ouvrit la portière passageret s'y assit alors que Drago coupait également le moteur.

_Pourquoi on s'arrête trésor ? Lui demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils intrigué

_Il n'y a plus de place pour vous garer, Lui annonça Hermione en le regardant avec un sourire amusé, se retenant de rire

_Et donc on se gare où ? Lui demanda t'il en arquant un sourcil

_Euh.. eh bien, il va falloir laisser les voitures à l'étable avec les chevaux, Lui dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure toujours aussi amusée

_Tu es sérieuse là ? Ca va pas être possible. Non Mia, Dit-il abasourdit

_Ah oui et pourquoi Drago ? Il n'y a plus de place de toute façon ! Fais un effort s'il te plaît ! S'écria t'elle en fronçant les sourcils

_ Mia ? Cette bagnole elle vaut au bas mot 17 300 livres sterling, Lui dit Drago en ayant un sourire en coin crispé

_Et donc ?! Lui dit-elle en croisant les bras légèrement agacée

_Mia cara, ne boude pas trésor, Lui dit Drago en souriant quelque peu

_Eh bien, gare toi à l'étable, Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire en coin ironique

_C'est du chantage ça bébé, Lui dit-il en souriant en coin mi-amusé mi-crispé

_Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? Demanda t'elle en arquant un sourcil

_De quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour en arquant un sourcil de surprise

_Tu m'as appelé bébé

_Je n'avais pas remarqué trésor, mais quelle importance ?! Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules

_Je n'en sais rien, Lui dit-elle en souriant amusée

_Bon Mia, ce n'est pas le tout trésor, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Je n'ai aucune envie de bousiller ma voiture alors…, Dit Drago en souriant en coin

Drago regarda si quelqu'un arrivait et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, jeta un sort pour qu'à chaque fois que l'on veuille de garer, une place supplémentaire apparaisse lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus.

_Oh regarde Blaise, une place de parking, S'écria Drago en passant sa tête par la vitre de la voiture pour s'adresser à ce dernier

_Tu as raison ! Oh mon dieu, mais quelle chance ! On se gare ?! Dit Blaise en s'esclaffant de rire

_Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Répondit Drago en arborant son petit sourie en coin

_Ok, je prends d'abord ! Je suis en tête, Lui dit Blaise en souriant en coin amusé

_Vas-y c'est toi qui l'as faite apparaître après tout, S'écria Drago blasé

_Drago, mais tu es malade ou quoi ?! On est chez des moldus, pas des sorciers ! S'écria Hermione énervée

_Trésor, ils ne le remarqueront même pas, je ne suis pas totalement inconscient comme tu aimes tant à le dire, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin tout en lui faisant un jeu de sourcil

_Oui bon ça va hein ! Soupira t'elle de frustration avant de sortir de la voiture

Drago rit de son comportement et sortit à son tour, récupérant les valises dans le coffre. Blaise fit de même, apportant ceux d'Hermione jusqu'à sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

_Mes parents sont déjà là et tout le monde aussi apparemment, Leur annonça Drago en regardant les voitures présentes

Tous trois se rendirent à l'entrée de la maison et Hermione sonna à la porte. Ce fut une vieille dame qui vint leur ouvrir et Hermione se réfugia dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.


	32. Chapter 32

_Grand-mère tu m'as tellement manquée ! S'écria Hermione ne la serrant dans ses bras

_Toi aussi ma petite chérie ! Ce que tu as grandi ma chérie ! Et je vois que tu ne viens pas seule ! Lui dit sa grand-mère avec un petit sourire malicieux

_Oh !? Oui, Grand-mère Jane, voici mon frère, Blaise Zabini etttt...Drago Malefoy…euhmm…, Dit Hermione en se détachant d'elle avant de désigner tour à tour Blaise et Drago

_Ton petit-copain ? Lui demanda sa Grand-mère en souriant, les yeux pleins de sous-entendus

_Pire, son Fiancé Grand-mère Jane, Annonça Henry en souriant aux nouveaux arrivés

_Euh… oui, heureux de vous rencontrer, Lui dit Drago en souriant en toute humilité, baissant la tête devant son aînée, avant de la regarder en lui présentant sa main

_Déjà, mais ce n'est pas un peu trop soudain mes enfants ? S'étonna Grand-mère Jane

Blaise lui serra la main à son tour et Kathy se joignit à eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

_C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela Grand-mère Jane, je t'expliquerai plus tard. On y va ? Que je vous montre vos chambres, Intervint Kathy en souriant

Les trois jeunes suivirent Kathy à l'étage, alors que Grand-mère Jane retournait dans l'arrière-cour, où se trouvaient les autres membres de la famille, pour leur prévenir de l'arrivée d'Hermione, de Blaise son frère, mais surtout du fiancé de celle-ci. Kathy montra une première chambre où se trouvait quatre grands lits dans une pièce qui semblait spacieuse, une grande fenêtre vitrée parachevait le tout, permettant à la pièce d'être plongée dans la lumière toute la journée. Dans un coin de la chambre, il y avait une grande armoire ancienne où l'on pouvait entreposer ses vêtements et une commode dans les mêmes tons bleue de la chambre, comme tous les meubles de la chambre.

_Voilà les garçons, vous vous partagerez la chambre et comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a déjà deux lits d'occuper, ceux de Fred et Pedro, Leur apprit Kathy

_Oh tiens ! Un Fred ! Dit Blaise en souriant en coin amusé en s'adressant à Drago qui arborait le même sourire

_Je l'aimais bien lui, si on enlève le coup des feux d'artifice en salle d'exam' en 5e, Dit Drago en souriant en coin

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il y en avait un qui t'avait pourchassé, j'avais presque oublié, S'esclaffa Blaise

_Très drôle Blaise, mais les garçons, silence total concernant votre monde d'accord ? Les pria Kathy en riant

_Ne vous en faites pas Kathy, c'est promis, La rassura Drago en souriant après avoir frappé Blaise à l'arrière de la tête

_Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je suppose que je prends comme d'habitude la chambre d'en face avec Mélanie et Jess' ?! S'enquit Hermione amusée

_Oui mon cœur, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Bon, allez ! On descend, qu'on vous présente enfin aux autres, Dit Kathy en leur souriant complice

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, tous se rendirent dans le jardin de l'arrière-cour , où se trouvait toute la famille, entre autres, une trentaine de personnes.

_Ouah ! Eh ben, il y en a du monde par ici, S'étonna Blaise

Dès leur arrivée, qui fut remarquée par tous, les cousines d'Hermione se précipitèrent vers eux, l'enlaçant chaqu'une leur tour.

_Comment tu vas Mione ? Demanda Jessica tout sourire

_Ca fait trooooop longtemps, il était temps ! S'écria Mélanie à son tour

_Oui, j'avoue ! Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué les filles ettt..j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire, Dit Hermione en riant

_Oh oui et à commencer par cette bague-là, à ton doigt, hein Mione !? S'enquit Mélanie en lui adressant un sourire complice

_Oh ça euh...oui plus tard, quand on sera...Au calme ? Dit Hermione en rougissant

_Oui, c'est ça ! Tout à l'heure, après avoir fait coucou à tout le monde, tu veux dire, Dit Jessica en riant

_Je n'y échapperais pas, alors ok, Se résigna t'elle en soupirant

Tania, Lucile, détaillaient quant à elles Drago, qui était habillé d'un jean Levis taille basse et d'un tee-shirt Blanc agrémenté d'une veste en cuir noir.

_Oh et pitié Hermione, dit nous que c'est ton frère et qu'il est célibataire ?! La supplia Tania Qui bavait presque devant Drago

_Non ! Ce n'est certainement pas mon frère ! Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont libres ! Répondit Hermione légèrement contrariée en fronçant les sourcils

_Elle sort les griffes la tigresse, Se moqua Blaise

_Blaise, la ferme ! Merci, se serait gentil ! Lui dit-elle en le fusillant du regard

_Toujours aussi jalouse mon cœur à ce que je vois, Lui glissa Drago à l'oreille alors qu'il avait glissé une main derrière la taille d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui

_Ohh ! Il l'appelle mon cœur, c'est trop mignon ! S'extasia Jessica attendrie.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Renchérit Mélanie

_Parce que je n'ai pas de raison peut-être ? Ca m'énerve, tu fais cet effet-là à toutes les filles ! Dit-elle à Drago avec un petit sourire après avoir entendu le commentaire des filles

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi Mia, Répondit-il en la regardant moqueur

_Oui, Confirma Hermione en soupirant

_Tu nous présentes Mia ? Demanda Drago en regardant Hermione dans les yeux essayant d'exercer ses charmes sur elle

_Drago ! Le réprimanda t'elle en le fusillant du regard

_Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il innocemment en faisant mine d'être vexé

_Tu le sais très bien Dray ! Bon, les filles je vous présente mon frère, Blaise et Drago, comme vous l'aurez compris, Les présenta Hermione en soupirant amusée

_Bon, allez "Mia" et compagnie venez qu'on vous présente, Intervint Tania en adressant à Hermione un sourire complice

Tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers le reste de la famille, qui discutait joyeusement les uns avec les autres, heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble après un long moment sans se voir. Tout le reste de la famille les accueillis en leur serrant la main, les enlaçant, leur faisant la bise tout en se présentant.

_Venez les garçons, je vais vous présenter à Ma sœur, Marlène, Annonça Henry en passant un bras autour des épaules de Drago et Blaise

_Ca serait pas la vieille toupie dont parlait Mione ? Marmonna discrètement Blaise en se penchant vers Drago

_Oui, c'est exactement la mégère dont vous a parlé Hermione, mais rassurez-vous elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, Chuchota Henry en mettant sa tête entre celle de Blaise et Drago

Drago et Blaise gloussèrent de rire, avant d'arriver à la tante Marlène, habillée d'une jupe et d'un tailleur gris, de multiples bracelets, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en perle véritable. À ses pieds, d'horribles chaussures vernis, munis d'un nœud papillon Rose sur le sommet. Des collants gris lui ornaient les jambes, malgré qu'il fasse légèrement chaud, avec le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Pour finir, un grand chapeau, munis quant à lui de tissus entremêlaient, lui donnait plus l'air d'une perruche que d'un être humain.

_Eh bien, on commence bien, Chuchota discrètement Drago à Blaise.

_Bonjour Marlène, tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de mon gendre et du frère d'Hermione ?! S'enquit Henry en souriant à sa soeur.

_Sûrement mon cher frère, Lui répondit-elle en levant le nez en l'air avec un air supérieur

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un sourire en coin sournois en se regardant en biais, ce que remarqua immédiatement Henry, qui grimaça amusé, et non sa sœur qui faisait mine de les ignorer.

_Ma caille ? Demanda Drago en souriant en coin

_Oh yeah Babe ! Lui répondit Blaise avec le même sourire

_Voici Drago, mon gendre et Blaise, le frère biologique d'Hermione, Présenta Henry en les désignant respectivement

Marlène les détailla de la tête au pied, malgré avoir fait la remarque mentale des différentes marques de vêtements chic et cher qu'elle identifia, comme s'ils étaient insignifiants.

_B'jour m'dame ! La salua Drago en arborant un sourire en coin amusé

_vs'allez bien ? Continua Blaise sur la même lancée

_Alors, c'est vous m'dame euhh… la tante de Hermione ? Dit Drago en continuant son petit jeu

_Oui, c'est moi ! Et je ne peux dire être enchantée de vous connaître, Répondit cette dernière en levant un peu plus le bout de son nez

_Hé ! M'dam ! Faites pas trop ça, on va finir par voir ce qu'il y a dans vot' nez ! La prévint Blaise en s'avançant vers elle en faisant mine d'être choqué

Drago pouffa de rire derrière Blaise, de même qu'Henry qui essaya de se retenir.

_Blaise voyons, on ne parle pas de cette manière aux gens, S'écria Henry faussement outré

_Oh excusez moi Henry, jsavais pas désolé, Dit Blaise faussement penaud en levant les mains en signe d'abandon

_Ils me font quoi là ? Laissa échapper Hermione abasourdie, qui suivait la scène de loin avec les filles

_Henry ! Mais quel manque d'éducation ! Jeune homme vous êtes un goujat ! S'outra Marlène

_Ca casse le mythe-là ! Ils sont beaux, mais cons ! Dit Tania abasourdit

_non, non, non, ils sont loin d'être cons, au contraire, et là, ils font exprès. Ils sont très doués pour ça et puis ils ont leur saleté de petit sourire en coin sournois. Certes ça rend Drago encore plus sexy, mais ça m'agace quand même. En fait, ils se foutent de tante Marlène parce qu'elle les prend de haut, le truc à ne pas faire avec eux, c'est eux, qui le font d'habitude et vous pensez bien que je ne serais pas sorti avec lui s'il avait été comme ça !? Leur dis Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

_Oui, j'avoue ! Ce n'est pas ton style de mec, ceux qui n'ont rien au cerveau même si tout au corps, rirent les filles

_Excusait-le madame, niveau parlote Blaise c'est pas le top, Reprit Drago avec tout son sérieux

_Tiens, c'est marrant ça ! Parlote ! Le top ! Vous avez compris le truc M'dam ? Rit Blaise

_Oui ! J'ai compris…le..truc ! Lui répondit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré

_Tu nous excuse Marlène, mais j'ai a leur présenter les autres

_Fait donc, Lui dit sa sœur en les regardant à peine

Tous les trois s'éloignèrent un peu de la tante Marlène avec cette fausse excuse de présentation au reste de la famille.

_Vous m'avez fait quoi là les garçons ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous lui montriez à quel point vous êtes plus bourge qu'elle, Se lamenta Henry

_Elle aurait était trop éblouie ou pire, elle nous aurez adoré ce n'est pas le but, ce n'est pas drôle, Dit Blaise en riant

_Ryry chéri, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour lui dévoiler qui nous sommes vraiment. Elle, elle s'attendait à tomber sur des petits jeunes sans éducation, ni manière, on lui a donné ce qu'elle voulait, Lui dit simplement Drago en souriant en coin

Une fois les présentations faites, tous se rejoignirent à l'intérieur de la maison, où les femmes prirent QG dans la cuisine et les garçons dans le salon, devant la télé un verre d'alcool à la main. Dans la cuisine, les femmes discutaient entre elles en préparant le déjeuner. De merveilleux effluves de cuisson embaumaient la cuisine, se répandant quelque peu jusqu'au salon.

_Alors comme ça tu es fiancée Herminione ?! S'enquit Maria en arborant un petit sourire malicieux

_Et quel homme ! Renchérit Marie-Claire, une autre tante d'Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière

Toutes éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione prenait de magnifique teintes rougeâtres, légèrement gênée par ce soudain intérêt pour sa petite personne.

_Orr laissez donc ma petite fille tranquille bande de commères, Intervint Grand-mère Jane en prenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras

_Mais bien sur Mamie, tu n'en es pas une toi peut-être, Rit Tania en ayant Emilie sa fille de 4 ans dans les bras

_Petite-fille indigne ! Non, mais ! Dit Grand-mère Jane faussement outrée

_Pardon mamie chérie, je t'aime, Rit Tania les yeux pétillants de malice

_C'est mieux comme ça ! Rit leur Grand-mère

_Alors Hermione ? Ce n'est pas trop précipité tout ça ? C'est vrai, tu ne nous l'avez jamais emmené auparavant, Dit Marlène en prenant de grands airs

_Alors mon petit bouchon ? Rappel moi son prénom ? S'enquit Grand-mère Jane en souriant bienveillante.

_Il s'appelle Drago, Dit Hermione en rougissant

_C'est….original, gloussa Marlène moqueuse

_C'est surtout !…Non, rien, S'écria Hermione irritée avant de se calmer

_Surtout quoi ma mionette ? S'enquit Jessica en souriant amusée

_On m'a appelé ? Demanda Drago en passant la tête dans la cuisine

_Non, tu peux retourner avec les garçons, Lui répondit Hermione

_D'accord, Dit-il en partant

_Et si on allait faire les courses entre cousines ? Proposa Tania en souriant amusée

_Je ne dis pas non, Répondit Lucile l'une des cousines d'Hermione

_On y va ? S'enquit Mélanie

_Laissez mes petits ici, Leur ordonna Grand-mère Jane

_D'accord grand mère ! Lui dit Lucile

Les filles (Hermione, Lucile, Tania, Mélanie et Jessica) partirent faire les courses prenant la voiture de Mélanie direction le supermarché du coin, après avoir embrassé leurs enfants respectifs.


	33. Interlude

Quelques jours avant les vacances chez les Granger, au manoir Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy se trouvaient tous les deux dans leur chambre. Il était plus de vingt et une heure passé et Lucius Malfoy ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, exaspérant sa femme, assise dans leur lit sous les couvertures.

_Lucius, tu veux bien arrêter de faire les cent pas et venir te mettre au lit ? Lui demanda Narcissa en soupirant

_Mais Cissa, je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation Trésor, Répondit Lucius en s'arrêtant de marcher et fixant sa femme ahurit

_Si ! Je comprends très bien qu'il est l'heure de se coucher Lucius, Lui dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement

_Cissa' ! Je me fiche de dépasser l'heure du couvre-feu, cela n'a aucune importance à cette heure ! S'écria Lucius irrité

_Eh bien, pas moi Lucius ! Maintenant, viens te coucher et tout de suite ! Et ne t'avises pas de me reparler comme tu viens de le faire ci tôt ! S'écria Narcissa à son tour en pinçant les lèvres dans une colère naissante

Soupirant irrité, Lucius obtempéra néanmoins et vint la rejoindre, ne voulant absolument pas qu'elle se fâche, sachant de quoi elle était capable dans ces cas-là. Narcissa s'était quant à elle déjà couché dans leur grand lit, après lui avoir répondu.

_Il n'empêche qu'il va m'entendre ! S'écria à nouveau Lucius toujours irrité

_Il n'empêche que rien du tout ! Tu le condamnes avant même de l'avoir entendu ! Je connais mon fils, je l'ai portée, je l'ai élevée et j'ai confiance en mon fils Lucius ! S'énerva Narcissa en se redressant en position assise.

_Quand bien même tu as confiance en lui, il a quand même fait honte à son rang, son sang et sa FAMILLE ! MIO FIGLIO E STUPIDO, MA QUELLO CHE LUI HA IN MENTE CISSA' ? S'énerva Lucius en perdant le peu de self controle qu'il lui restait.

_MON FILS N'EST PAS STUPIDE LUCIUS ! TU M'ENTENDS !? ET NE T'INQUIETE PAS EN CE QUI CONCERNE CE QU'IL A OU NON DANS LA TÊTE ! S'écria Narcissa folle de rage

_Tu m'as compris amour ? S'étonna Lucius en se calmant

_Amour, cela fait 18 ans que nous sommes mariés n'est-ce pas normal ? Bon, pourrais-je enfin me coucher dans les bras de mon époux et m'endormir paisiblement maintenant ? S'enquit Narcissa en se calmant à son tour après avoir levé les yeux au ciel

Lucius eut un sourire avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse, celle-ci se serra bien confortablement dans l'étau des bras de son époux. Un silence se fit où tous deux n'émirent aucun son, l'une essayant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, l'autre hésitant à parler.

_Cissa ? Murmura Lucius à l'oreille de sa femme

_Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant paresseusement le bras qui l'entourait

_Que devrais-je lui dire lorsqu'il sera rentré ? Osa t'il enfin demander

_Avant tout amour, je pense que tu devrais attendre que les fêtes soient passées, Lui conseilla sa femme _Tu as sans doute raison amour, Dit-il pensif

_Lucius ?

_Oui trésor ?

_Drago sera absent pendant 6 jours durant les vacances, je lui ai donné mon autorisation, Lui apprit-elle

_Et où va t'il ? S'enquit Lucius intrigué.

_Chez la famille adoptive d'Hermione

_Je ne comprend pas, ils sont de nouveau ensemble ? Demanda-t-il perdu

Narcissa se retourna pour lui faire face, elle posa une main sur sa joue, la lui caressant tendrement, en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Oui, tu vois ça s'est arrangé alors laisse le s'expliquer dès son retour, Lui dit tendrement sa femme

_Très bien Cissa', j'attendrai, céda t'il

_Et ? Poursuivit-elle amusée

_Et je ne m'emporterai pas contre lui, je le laisserai parler et s'expliquer, on discutera calmement, abdiqua Lucius en soupirant

_Voilà, c'est mieux amour, Lui dit Narcissa avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes

_Mon fils chez les moldus, on aura tout vu, Soupira Lucius dépité

Narcissa éclata de rire en entendant son époux, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans ses bras pour passer la nuit. Après un « bonne nuit », tous deux, s'endormirent plus sereins que tantôt.


	34. Chapter 33

Dans la cuisine, les femmes parlaient toujours dans la bonne humeur générale en cuisinant le repas du midi.

_Kathy comment s'est passé les retrouvailles entre Hermione et sa famille biologique ? S'enquit Marie-Claire

_Oh ?! Eh bien, très bien à vrai dire. Elle me manque ma petite fille depuis qu'elle vit chez sa famille biologique, mais elle a le droit de les connaître et puis, elle nous revient assez souvent avec de la bonne compagnie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant

Kathy fit un sourire pleins de sous-entendu à ses belles sœurs et à sa belle mère puis, rigola avec elles.

_Ah oui, de la très bonne compagnie même, Renchérit Maria en souriant amusée

_Oui, mais leur éducation est à revoir ! S'écria Marlène avec dédain en levant le nez en l'air.

_Tu parles bien de Drago et Blaise, Marlène ? Demanda Kathy surprise

_Oui ! D'ailleurs, d'où viennent-ils ? Des bas quartiers ? Renchérit-elle à nouveau

_Non, loin de là ! Ils ont d'excellentes situations, Rit Kathy

_Bref, raconte nous tout ! De sa nouvelle famille au fait qu'elle soit fiancée, La pressa Sonia en souriant

_Eh bien, à ses dix-sept ans, Henry et moi lui avons avoué que nous l'avions recueillis et que sa véritable famille allait venir la récupérer. Elle l'a plutôt bien prit. On lui a expliqué les raisons qui ont poussé ses véritables parents à nous l'a confier. Et concernant Drago, eh bien, ils sont dans la même école, de même que Blaise, depuis leurs 11 ans, alors ils se connaissent bien, Leur apprit Kathy

_Est-il digne de confiance au moins ? S'enquit Marlène suspicieuse

_Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Personnellement, j'adore ce garçon ! Je ne saurai rêver mieux pour ma fille, Lui dit Kathy en souriant

_Eh bien, je vois que tu as revu tes exigences à la baisse Kathy, S'exclama Marlène moqueuse

_Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Marlène, ce garçon est parfait en tout point, Renchérit Kathy en souriant toujours

_Laisse moi en douter, Lui dit Marlène dédaigneuse

_Bon, pour couper court à d'éventuelles disputes, parle nous un peu plus de lui, S'enquit à nouveau Sonia en riant

_Eh bien, il est très bien élevé, très poli même. Il sait sans aucun doute bien se conduire. Il est très intelligent et très rusé et d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, il sait parfaitement se débrouiller pour arriver à ses fins. Mais c'est un jeune homme charmant avec de très très bonnes manières, Leur dit Kathy en souriant conquise.

_ À t'écouter je l'épouserai bien, Rit Maria

_Maria enfin ! S'outragea faussement Jane

_Maman, c'est de l'humour enfin, Rit à nouveau cette dernière

Elles continuèrent à préparer le repas en discutant joyeusement, parlant cette fois-ci mariage et autres petits détails.

_Excusez moi de vous déranger mesdames, mais pourrais-je savoir où se trouve Hermione s'il vous plaît ? Demanda naturellement Drago en entrant dans la cuisine

_Elle est allé faire quelques courses avec ses cousines, elles ne devraient plus tarder, Lui répondit Kathy chaleureusement avec un sourire

_Coucou tout le monde, s'écria Tania en arrivant les bras chargés de courses comme Hermione et les autres

_Vous n'avez toujours pas fini de préparer le déjeuner ?! S'inquiéta Lucile

_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est prêt ma chérie, La rassura Jane sa grand-mère

_Tu vois Drago, je te l'avais bien dit, Lui dit Kathy en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux

_Quoi donc ? S'enquit Hermione intriguée

_Drago te cherchait, L'informa sa mère en souriant

_Pourquoi donc ? Demanda cette dernière en se tournant vers Drago

_Je ne savais pas où tu étais, je m'inquiétais, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de son fiancé, tout en lui souriant, lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de lui poser un tendre baiser sur la joue.

_Et avenant en plus, décidément, il a toutes les qualités ce fiancé, S'amusa Marie-Claire

_Je ne puis assurer avoir toutes les qualités que vous semblez m'accorder, S'amusa Drago en souriant en coin amusé

_Et modeste, Sourit Marie-Claire

_Loin de là ma tante loin de là, il est d'une terrible vantardise n'est-ce pas mon amour ? Dit Hermione sur un ton moqueur en riant

_Coupable. Mais n'en ai-je aucune raison ? Lui demanda Drago en ayant son fameux petit sourire en coin

_Ah oui vraiment ? Lesquelles ? Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione

Toutes les femmes présentent dans la cuisine observaient la scène entre les deux jeunes gens, plus qu'amusés.

_J'ai une vie parfaite, des amis parfaits, une situation parfaite et une fiancée toute aussi parfaite, Enonça Drago avec un sourire en coin arrogant tout en jouant de ses charmes sur Hermione

_Oui, bien sûr Drago ! Tu as mis assez de couches de peinture ? Répondit Hermione amusée en le regardant avec un air légèrement exaspéré

_Hermione ! S'outragea Grand-mère Jane

_Grand mère n'entre pas là-dedans. C'est entre lui et moi sans vouloir te vexer et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas.

_Mais tout de même enfin, Se radoucit sa grand-mère

_J'avoue n'être qu'à moitié sérieux, S'exclama Drago en souriant en coin tout en haussant les épaules en signe d'excuse

_Ah tu vois grand-mère ? Je le connais par cœur, S'exclama Hermione fière d'elle

_Ce qui ne veut en rien dire que ce n'était pas vrai ! J'ai effectivement une fiancée parfaite et tu as encore plein de choses à connaître de moi Hermione, Dit Drago en arquant un sourcil tout en gardant son sourire en coin.

_Euh…oui, sans doute Drago, Répondit-elle doucement

_Bon et si on passait à table !? S'enquit Jane en souriant.

_Oui j'ai faim/ oui enfin !, S'exclamèrent la plupart d'entre eux à l'exception de Tania

_Hermione tu te mets à côté de moi ? Demanda Tania en regardant longuement Hermione alors que celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées.

_Oui, si tu veux, Lui répondit vaguement cette dernière

_Je vais appeler nos hommes pour passer à table, Les prévint Sonia sur un ton enjoué

_Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Demanda Drago à cette dernière en arquant un sourcil

_sisi, ça va, Lui répondit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

_Tu es sûre Hermione ? Insista Drago en la regardant sérieusement

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Continua t'elle en fronçant un peu plus encore les sourcils

_Bien, Céda Drago pas très convaincu

_Vous venez manger ?! Leur dis Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine

_Oui, on y va, Répondit Hermione en sortant de la pièce

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Blaise surprit.

_Bonne question, Soupira Drago

Tous deux sortirent de la cuisine, après Hermione, pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, déjeuner avec tous les autres. Blaise et Drago prirent place à table, l'un à côté de l'autre, alors qu'Hermione était un peu plus loin, assise à côté de Tania comme prévu.

_Hermione tu vas bien ? Chuchota Tania discrètement à cette dernière

_Je ne comprend pas ! S'agaça Hermione dans un chuchotement en n'ayant rien écouté.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Mione ? Lui demanda sa cousine amusée _Drago, Dit-elle tout simplement en fronçant les sourcils

_Comment ça ? Lui demanda sa voisine de table perdue

_Tu vas trouver ça idiot, mais ça façon de m'appeler, soupira Hermione

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demanda Lucille en se mêlant à la conversation

_Il m'appelle Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'agace à un point inimaginable, Soupira cette dernière irritée

_Eh bien quoi ? C'est ton prénom Hermione, Lui dit Mélanie en ne comprenant pas.

_Oui, je ne vois pas le problème, rit Jessica

_Attends ! Moi, je le vois, S'amusa Mélanie moqueuse

_Ah oui et où est le problème alors ? S'enquit Lucile perdue.

_Facile les filles ! Hein MIA !? Se moqua Mélanie

_Quoi Mia ? Demanda Lucile exaspérée

_C'est quoi ? De l'italien ? S'enquit Jessica perdue

_Il a des origines italiennes du côté paternel, Répondit Hermione machinalement quelque peu distraite, puisqu'à moitié dans ses pensées

_Bref ! Espèce de bourrique ! Pas Mia, mienne en italien, mais Mia, le mignon petit surnom que lui a donné Drago n'est-pas Hermione ? Dit Mélanie en regardant Hermione mi-moqueuse mi-amusée

_Oui et alors ?! S'emporta Hermione en haussant légèrement le ton

En l'entendant hausser le ton, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle, dont Drago, qui la regarda surprit par sa soudaine montée de colère.

_Excusez-moi, Dit plus doucement Hermione en s'adressant à la tablée

_Hermione explique nous, Lui chuchota Jessica

_Il m'appelle toujours Mia, toujours ! ou Trésor, alors pourquoi il m'appelle Hermione aujourd'hui ? Il ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, S'expliqua t'elle légèrement boudeuse

_Du calme tigresse, Lui dit Mélanie en souriant amusée

_Laisse ma maison tranquille, Lui répondit Hermione par automatisme

_Quoi ta maison ? Lui demanda Lucille sans comprendre

_Non rien, une habitude oublie, Lui dit Hermione en souriant quelque peu

_Eh bien, dis toujours, Lui dit Mélanie curieuse

_Dans mon école, il y a un système de 4 maisons. La mienne est à l'effigie d'un lion symbole de courage voilà, Leur dit tout simplement Hermione

_Oh d'accord et Drago ? Lui demanda Lucile

_Drago est avec Blaise, dans la maison à l'effigie de serpent, symbole de ruse et par ailleurs maison rivale à la mienne. Autant dire que nos deux maisons se font la guerre ouvertement, Leur dit Hermione très sérieusement

_Et comment se fait-il que toi et Drago soyez ensemble ? Vos maisons se détestent non ?! Lui demanda soudainement Mélanie en riant

_Eh bien, plus depuis que nous avons découvert que je suis la sœur de Blaise. Les autres ont suivi le mouvement, je pense, en nous voyant nous rapprocher, savoir que nous étions frère et sœur, etc..Leur dis Hermione en souriant

_Bref, Hermione parle lui, il doit déjà se demander ce que tu as, Lui conseilla Lucile

_Oui, tout à l'heure, Soupira Hermione

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, tout comme le reste de la tablée, jusqu'à la fin du repas, dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse, ayant tous énormément de chose à se raconter. Drago et Blaise, quant à eux, firent connaissant avec les cousins d'Hermione s'entendant étonnement très bien avec eux. Drago eut bien sûr droit à un petit interrogatoire de la part des cousins d'Hermione plutôt protecteur envers les filles de la famille et une mise en garde.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous se levèrent de table, les femmes se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque, histoire de se retrouver autour de la cheminée, par ce froid de décembre. Les Hommes, quant à eux, se retrouvèrent dans le salon devant une bonne bière, de quoi manger, un feu de cheminée et un match de foot sur la télévision, où Drago et Blaise purent goûter pour la première fois aux affres du plaisir de ce sport. Aidés par les cousins d'Hermione, les deux garçons comprirent très vite les règles du jeu et se surprirent à apprécier ce sport quelque peu similaire au Quidditch. Dans l'autre pièce, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment la tête aux discussions en cours, trouvant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, loin de cette agitation, pour peut-être parvenir à ne plus se prendre la tête, pour quelque chose selon elle de vraiment futile. Passant devant la porte du salon, qui était grande ouverte, elle se dirigea dans le couloir ne sachant réellement où aller, montant sans grande conviction là l'étage. Drago l'ayant aperçu passé devant la pièce, se leva pour se lancer à sa suite, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Montant à son tour, Drago la retrouva dans la chambre qu'elle allait occuper durant leur séjour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Mia ça va ? S'inquiéta ce dernier en s'avançant vers elle

_C'est quoi ton problème à toi ?! S'emporta t'elle soudainement en fronçant les sourcils

_Aucun, mais toi, tu en as un Trésor, alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui dit-il en souriant en coin amusé en se postant face à elle

_C'est toi mon problème, alors je ne vois pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ! Lui dit-elle en enfonçant son doigt sur son torse boudeuse

_Voyez-vous ça et qu'ai-je fait Cara Mia ? Lui demanda t'il amusé en arquant un sourcil tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione

_Arrête Drago, ce n'est pas drôle ! Lui dit Hermione boudeuse en fourrageant son visage dans le cou de Drago pour le lui mordiller _Mais je t'écoute Mia, dis-moi tout, Lui dit doucement Drago amusé en rapprochant son visage de l'oreille d'Hermione

_Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda t'elle finalement boudeuse dans un murmure

_C'est tout Trésor ? Rit Drago

_Ouiiii ! Et arrête de rire, tu m'appelles toujours Mia, Trésor, alors pourquoi tu m'appelles Hermione depuis ce matin ? Lui demanda t'elle en le frappant du poing sur le torse

_Ah oui ? Lui demanda Drago en lui caressant la joue du dos de l'index

_Ouiii ! Sauf maintenant, S'énerva t'elle

_La différence Trésor est que maintenant, nous sommes seuls. Je t'appelle par ton prénom uniquement lorsque ta famille ou quelqu'un d'autre est présent, les petits surnoms trésor, sont uniquement dans le cercle privé, entre toi et moi, Lui susurra t'il tendrement au creux de l'oreille en la serrant dans ses bras avec un petit sourire en coin des lèvres

Souriant amusé, Drago la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, la sentant encore un peu boudeuse et lui embrassa la base du cou, puis l'épaule.

_Ca va mieux ? Ca te va comme réponse ? Lui demanda t'il légèrement moqueur en se reculant quelque peu de son visage

_moui, Répondit-elle en se mordant les lèvres

_bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut parler de choses beaucoup plus importantes, Lui dit-il malicieusement en arborant son petit sourire en coin

_Comme ? Demanda t'elle curieuse en passant ses bras autour du cou de Drago pour se coller à lui

_On est vraiment obligé de faire chambre à part ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de l'amadouer

_Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible avant le grand jour. En fait, tu arranges les règles à ta façon, Lui dit-elle en lui souriant amusée

_Evidemment, sinon à quoi serviraient les règles de conduite des Malfoy ?! Lui répondit-il en souriant en coin amusé

_Apparemment à ce que Drago Malfoy puisse agir comme bon lui semble, en faisant passer ses agissements pour des règles de conduite. Et pour te répondre apparemment oui, Rit-elle

_Je n'aime pas ça, Soupira Drago dépité

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai pas fais les chambres, Lui dit Hermione amusée

Drago s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione en tenant sa main dans la sienne, avant de la tirer vers lui, afin qu'elle prenne place sur ses jambes. Celle-ci posa ses bras sur les épaules de ce dernier, en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts par moments.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Tu partages ta chambre avec tes cousines. D'ailleurs, où sont leurs affaires ? Lui demanda Drago en regardant tout autour de lui

_Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu le dis, où sont leurs affaires ? Se demanda Hermione en observant la pièce à son tour

_Coucou vous deux. Ah bon ?! Alors, on s'isole histoire de faire des cochonneries ? Les embêta Tania en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte

_Pas du tout, Se justifia derechef Hermione en rouissant à vue d'œil

_Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Mione, Rit Tania

_Tania! S'écria Hermione gênée en rougissant

_Je ne connaissais pas encore l'existence de cette facette de ta personnalité Hermione, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin amusé

_Drago! Le réprimanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils gênée au possible le feu aux joues

_Quoi que quand on est seuls…commença Drago en souriant un peu plus en coin les yeux pétillants de malice

_Tais toi! Lui cria Hermione en recouvrant sa bouche de sa main tout en lui faisant les gros yeux

_Ah bon !? Tu es comme ça toi ! Nous qui te pensions sainte, Rit sa cousine

_Vous êtes pénibles ! On peut parler d'autre chose ? Leur dis Hermione en cachant son visage dans ses mains alors que Drago lui caressait doucement le dos

_Bref! On a prévu un après-midi Quad avec tout le monde, il ne manque plus que vous. Ils sont tous sur le terrain vague, Leur apprit Tania un brin amusée

_On y va alors ?! Annonça Hermione en se levant

_Oui, si tu veux, Lui dit Drago en haussant les épaules

_Wahou, c'est la première fois que je vois un mec pas plus excité que ça à l'idée de faire du Quad, Dit Tania surprise

_Sûrement parce que je n'en ai jamais fait, Rit Drago amusé

_Ah ! Je comprend mieux, tu seras sûrement accros après avoir pratiqué, Rit Tania à son tour

_Au fait, où sont vos affaires ? Je pensais qu'on allait partager la chambre entre filles, mais je n'ai vu aucune autre valise que la mienne, Dit Hermione malicieusement en souriant amusée

_oh ? Eh bien, disons qu'on a refait les chambres avant votre arrivée, Rit Tania

_Et donc où êtes vous ? Lui demanda sa cousine en riant

_On avait toutes envies d'êtres avec nos maris et nos enfants. Donc voilà, tu vas te retrouver dans la chambre avec Drago et ton frère partagera la chambre où il était avec Lucas, Stef', Paul , Marco, Pedro et Fred, Lui dit Tania

_J'aime mieux ça, Dit Drago en souriant en coin

_Ok, Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel

Alors que Tania descendait la première, Drago jeta un sort informulé, afin que ses bagages aillent se stocker dans la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Hermione. Hermione, l'ayant vue faire, le frappa à l'épaule en fronçant les sourcils, alors que ce dernier semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_Je vois que tu aimes bien me frapper, Lui chuchota t'il

_Si tu ne faisais ni ne disais n'importe quoi, ça n'arriverait pas, Lui répondit-elle en faisant mine de l'ignorer

_Touché coulé !? Dit-il en souriant en coin

_Exactement.

Une fois en bas, ils firent du Quad toute l'après-midi s'adonnant pleinement à ce sport que tout le monde adora pratiquer, appréciant ce moment dans la joie et la bonne humeur. 


	35. Chapter 34

AVERTISSEMENT LEMON EN PERSPECTIVE !

Le lendemain, les habitants de la maison émergèrent aux alentours de neuf heure du matin, se rassemblant dans la cuisine dans un capharnaüm organisé, afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, tous se rendirent dans la salle à manger autour de la table, dans la bonne ambiance des vacances, rythmée par de chaleureuses conversations. Les discussions allaient bon train autour de la table, parlant de tout et de rien tout en appréciant les délicieux mets.

_Grand-mère ? Demanda prudemment Lucile

_Oui mon enfant ? S'enquit sa grand-mère en lui souriant

_On se demandait si…Commença Mélanie en échangeant un regard avec les filles

_On pouvait...Si tu le veux bien, dormir ce soir…hum, tenta de continuer Jessica

_Dans la maison près de l'étang ? Fini Tania un peu plus confiante que les autres

_Histoire de se retrouver un peu entre jeune, Continua Lucile en essayant de noyer quelque peu le poisson

_Ah parce que nous, on est vieux maintenant, S'exclama Sonia en levant les yeux au ciel

_Parce que tu l'apprends ? Lui demanda Kathy en riant

_Oui, malheureusement nous ne sommes plus tout jeune, Rit Maria

_Arg ! S'il vous plaît, on n'a pas encore atteint les 60 ans, on est pas si vieux, Renchérit Sonia

_Merci pour moi, fille indigne, Rit Grand-mère Jane

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer maman, S'excusa Sonia en souriant amusée

_Oui chérie, ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude avec vous, Lui dit sa mère en souriant

_Ben voyons, lança Lucile en levant les yeux au ciel

_Bref ! Les clés sont sur le mur près de l'entrée, la maison a déjà été nettoyée comme quoi, mamie ne se trompe jamais, mais il faudra faire les courses mes enfants, Leur dit leur grand-mère en souriant toujours

_Et pour les enfants ? Leur demanda Kathy

_Ah non, non, non, mes petits chéris restent avec moi ! Ca fait des siècles que je ne les ai pas vu, j'ai prévu de faire des crêpes et des gâteaux avec eux, Les coupa grand-mère Jane

_Chouette ! Et on pourra aller faire de la balançoire après mamie ? Demandèrent les enfants

_Bien sûr mes chéris, Leur dit-elle en les couvant d'un regard bienveillant

_Ok ! C'est réglé alors, Annonça Tania en souriant malicieusement

Après avoir petit déjeuner et que tous soient passé par la case salle de bain, les jeunes préparèrent leurs vêtements pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Les plus jeunes, eux, envahirent la cuisine avec leur grand-mère confectionnant des crêpes et gâteaux. Les autres, quant à eux, trouvèrent chacun une occupation bien à eux. Une fois en bas, Lucile prit les clés et tous les cousins et cousines d'Hermione se dirigèrent à l'étang, situé au fond de la propriété, pour poser bagage dans la maison. Ils se choisirent tous une chambre par couple et une chambre de garçon, pour les garçons qui étaient venus seuls. Une fois fait, les garçons allèrent chercher du bois pour faire un feu de camp au soir, puis prirent les voitures pour aller acheter du charbon et ce qu'il fallait en boisson. Les filles, quant à elles, s'occupèrent de la maison pour qu'ils soient tous bien installé, avant d'elles aussi partir faire les provisions pour la soirée qui s'annonçait. Revenus à la maison, les filles et les garçons rangèrent les courses dans les placards et frigo de la cuisine, avant d'aller manger avec toute la famille dans la maison principale. Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien et le dessert, en l'occurrence des crêpes et un énorme gâteau au yaourt, fut très apprécié.

Après avoir aidé concernant la vaisselle et le rangement des différents ustensiles préalablement lavés, ils retrouvèrent à nouveau la maison de l'étang, envahissant le jardin avec quelques choses à grignoter et des sodas, en cas de faim ou soif. Munis de leur tenue de bain, la plupart d'entre eux plongèrent dans l'étang. Les quelques personnes n'ayant pas encore mis les pieds dans l'eau, se retrouvèrent bien vite contre leurs gré à la flotte. Ils passèrent un certain temps à s'amuser, nager et se couler dans l'eau bleue de l'étang jusqu'à 16 h environ. Après cette après-midi à l'eau, ils se préparèrent pour la soirée, alors que ceux qui avaient terminé s'affairaient à tout préparer, sortant les boissons, la nourriture, les marshmallow et allumant le feu. Une petite musique d'ambiance fut installée afin que la soirée se passe au mieux. La soirée battait son plein et tout se passait pour le mieux de même pour les discutions, les garçons étaient totalement plongés dans une conversation sur l'après-midi d'hier à faire du Quad.

_Alors Hermione ça va avec Drago ? Demanda Tania le regard malicieux en lui souriant amusée

_Oui, oui, pourquoi cette question ? Lui demanda sa cousine en rougissant, sachant parfaitement qu'elle faisait référence à la scène de la veille avec Drago

_Ca à l'air d'être un très beau mâle, ajouta Mélanie en la regardant avec le même air que Tania

_Hum, il doit s'en tirer une réputation, Dit Lucile en riant amusée

_Ne m'en parle pas, je déteste les ragots à son sujet, Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel

_Développe, Insista Jessica en souriant soudain très intéressée

_Il se traîne juste la réputation de Dom Juan, qui c…Commença à lâcher Hermione agacée

_Quoi Hermione ?! Dit Mélanie

_Il couchait avec tout ce qui bouge ou plutôt qui porte une jupe. Monsieur n' rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'envoyer la moitié de l'école, Cracha Hermione agacée

_Ouhhh, Grimaça Lucile

_En tout cas, il a la tête de l'emploi. Il peut pour sûr, Concéda Tania en grimaçant

_Oui…elles y sont toutes passées sauf moi, Dit Hermione plus doucement

_Comment ça toutes ?! S'écria Jessica en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension

_Les filles de l'école du moment qu'elles soient à peu près belles

_Je comprend...mais comment ça pas toi ? Lui demanda Mélanie en se mordant les lèvres

_Tu l'as jamais fait avec lui ? Lui demanda Jessica

_Non quelques caresses, mais pas plus loin...et ça n'arrivera pas avant le mariage, Leur dit Hermione dans ses pensées

_Quoi tu veux attendre le mariage ?! S'exclama Tania surprise en riant

_Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça, Lui dit Hermione en riant à son tour

_Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ma belle, Lui dit Lucile en lui prenant la main

_Oui, d'ailleurs ça me fera du bien. Eh bien, disons que...Ma famille est milliardaire, pareil pour celle de Drago, si ce n'est plus le concernant. Nous sommes des …nobles, il faudra que je me renseigne concernant les titres d'ailleurs. Eh bien, quand j'ai retrouvé mon autre famille, j'ai appris que j'étais...que j'étais promise..Lui dit-elle du bout des lèvres en ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer avant de finir en posant son regard sur Drago

_Mais vous avez l'air tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, Lui dit Mélanie la main sur la bouche

_C'est le cas heureusement, il m'a toujours plu, même si on s'est détestés pendant plus de 7 ans. Il n'en reste pas moins à tomber, il ne faut pas se mentir, Dit Hermione en riant

_oui j'avoue, Rit Tania

_Et Tania, toujours pas touche je mords, Lui dit Hermione en souriant amusée

_Alors comment vous l'avez pris ? Lui demanda Jessica

_Eh bien...Il l'a su avant moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en a pensé, mais il a dut s'adapter. Moi, je le dis honnêtement, j'ai pleurais quand ma mère me l'a dit. Je suis sorti en courant du bureau où j'étais avec ma mère et je l'ai rencontré avec Blaise dans ma course et il a juste était génial. Il m'a réconforté et a prit soin de moi depuis…Leur confia t'elle avec un sourire tendre en se remémorant ses souvenirs

_J'en connais une qui est bien amoureuse moi, Glissa Jessica en souriant amusée

_Oui, tu peux le dire, je l'aime vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais pensé me retrouver un jour avec lui avec nos rapports, mais aujourd'hui je ne me vois avec personne d'autre, Rit Hermione

_On parle de moi ? Demanda Drago en souriant en coin

_Non Malfoy, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être moins arrogant, Se moqua Hermione

_Ah oui Granger tu veux la jouer comme ça sûre ? S'enquit Drago amusé

_Non, en fait, je ne pense pas, Lui dit finalement Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de grimacer

_On abandonne vite chez les Griffy, je pensais que c'était notre spécialité selon vous ? Lui dit Drago moqueur en s'asseyant derrière elle dans le fauteuil avec un petit sourire en coin

_Merci, c'est gentil, mais ça va le Serpent, Lui répondit-elle exaspérée

_Eh bien, en tout cas j'espère vraiment que tu parlais de moi, quand tu parlais d'être amoureuse ma Griffy, autrement ça pourrait chauffer pour ton matricule, Lui dit Drago en souriant en coin moqueur

_Et de qui d'autre voulais tu que je parle ? De Stefan ? Lui demanda Hermione en posant sa main sur son torse tout en se tournant vers lui

_Oh pitié ! Si tu pouvais m'éviter d'entendre parler de lui, Blaise s'en charge déjà avec ton cousin Stef', S'agaça Drago grognon

Les filles rirent en les écoutant parler, ayant déjà eu vent de l'histoire d'Hermione avec un certain Stefan. Les garçons finirent par se joindre à eux, discutant de divers sujets, mangeant et buvant.  
Vers 1 h du matin environ, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres, presque totalement éméchés grâce aux affres de l'alcool. Drago et Hermione rejoignirent la leurs, mains dans la main, s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser par moment en rigolant complètement inhibés.

_Je t'aime toi ! Lui chuchota Drago avant de l'embrasser

_Moi aussi, Rit doucement Hermione totalement embrumée

_Ah oui !? S'enquit Drago en la collant contre alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches avec un petit sourire coquin en coin des lèvres.

Doucement, il commença à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, remontant lentement vers son oreille qu'il mordilla sensuellement. Baladant ses mains sur le corps de son amante, il les fit remonter sous le haut d'Hermione, qui haletait déjà d'appréhension, l'embrassant dans le cou en y déposant une multitude de baisers langoureux et empreint de désir.

_On ne devrait pas faire ça..Chuchota Hermione en haletant les yeux mi-clos

_Humm, Lui dit-il pour toute réponse en continuant où il en était

_On a trop bu, on…Lui chuchota Hermione

Drago la coupa en l'embrassant langoureusement pour qu'elle se taise, ne réfléchissant à rien, grâce à l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Il lui ôta son haut, le laissant tomber par terre et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Hermione frissonna d'autant plus au contact des doigts, quelque peu froids, de Drago sur sa peau. Il continua de l'embrasser, la faisant lentement reculer vers le lit où il l'allongea, s'allongeant sur elle, tout en continuant ses douces caresses. Lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser, il recouvrit sa poitrine, son visage et son cou de baisers fiévreux. Hermione commença, quant à elle, à déboutonner la chemise de Drago. Alors qu'il arrêtait ses baisers pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, elle fit lentement glisser la chemise des épaules de Drago, qui la retira complètement pour la jeter derrière lui. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il plongea sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avidement.

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, ne réfléchissant plus à aucune conséquence, Hermione se colla un peu plus à Drago, alors que celui-ci dégrafait le soutien gorge de sa mie, le balançant le plus loin possible. Une fois débarrassé du sous-vêtement encombrant, sa poitrine se dévoila enfin à lui, avant qu'il ne s'attache à lui baiser le cou, lui caressant langoureusement le sein de sa main, avant d'en prendre l'autre en bouche. Fermant les yeux sous le plaisir, Hermione gémit à plusieurs reprises le nom de Drago, dans un souffle saccadé. Se laissant lentement emportée par les méandres du plaisir, elle laissa Drago la caresser, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux en gémissant sous ses caresses, tout en tirant légèrement sur quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes. Lentement, il déboutonna le bouton du jean d'Hermione, avant d'en descendre la braguette. Puis, il se débarrassa du vêtement. Une fois fait, il l'embrassa passionnément, passant ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione, avant de se positionner entre ses jambes, effleurant lentement ses seins du bout des doigts, les poussant à se durcir sous son passage.

A son tour, elle s'occupa de déboutonner la ceinture de Drago sans aucune hésitation, poussée par la douce boisson qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant le sexe déjà dur de son amant à travers le boxer noir qu'il portait. Honorant sa poitrine de baisers et de légers coup de langue, Drago fit descendre lentement le dernier sous-vêtement que portait Hermione le long de ses jambes, la faisait gémir un peu plus, mais cette fois d'anticipation. Continuant sa myriade de baisers, il descendit de plus en plus bas, passant un coup de langue subtile entre ses seins. Descendant de plus en plus bas dans sa course de baisers, il leva les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Ce qu'il vit lui gonfla la poitrine de fierté et d'excitation. Hermione jonchait sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos, en proie au plaisir, totalement abandonnée à lui.

Arrivant au point de non-retour, il posa ses lèvres sur son intimité en un doux baiser, la faisant soupirer, plus fort, de plaisir. Souriant en coin face à sa réaction, il passa sa langue habilement au même endroit, la faisant gémir beaucoup plus fort sous le plaisir et se cambrer, tout en serrant les pans des draps de ses poings. Un premier orgasme la prit, avant qu'elle ne retombe sur les draps, haletante. Drago revint vers son visage, l'embrassant passionnément. Hermione, quant à elle, passa ses pouces sur les pans du boxer que portait Drago, le faisant glisser pour lui dévoiler la virilité fière, droite et dure de celui-ci. Se mordant la lèvre, les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle se mit à caresser sa longueur, le faisant grogner de ce fait à son oreille lorsqu'il fourragea son visage dans son cou, rompant le contact de leurs yeux.

Augmentant la cadence de ses caresses, Hermione apprécia le souffle court de Drago dans son cou alors qu'il y avait enfoui son visage, essayant de son mieux de calmer ses gémissements, plus proches du grognement de plaisir que du gémissement. Il l'arrêta avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine et se positionna un peu plus entre ses jambes, faisant de se fait frôler leur intimité. Hermione gémit lorsque cela se produisit, faisant durcir Drago un peu plus si c'était possible. Drago plongea son regard dans celui de sa belle, l'esprit complètement embrumé par l'alcool tout autant qu'elle, ne pouvant plus du tout réfléchir à quoi que se soit, hormis son esprit et sa vision quelque peu brumeux.


	36. Chapter 35

Le soleil s'annonçait déjà haut au-dessus de la maisonnette, où avaient élu domicile nos protagonistes. Il devait être dans les environs de neuf heures du matin et tout le monde dormait encore à point fermer. Les rayons du soleil avaient déjà commencés à filtrer à travers les rideaux des chambres où ronflaient encore certains. Drago commença à se réveiller lentement, s'étirant paresseusement, exerçant ses muscles au repos, qui roulèrent sous l'effort. Il papillonna a plusieurs reprises des yeux encore ensommeillés, agressé par les rayons du soleil. Drago se fit la réflexion mentale d'avoir la bouche pâteuse et un horrible mal au crâne qu'il mît sur le compte de l'alcool.

Il le reconnaissait, il avait un peu trop abusé de la bouteille hier soir, même s'il tenait très bien l'alcool, il avait découvert qu'il en était de même pour les cousins d'Hermione et ils avaient bu, bu et re bu. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant dans son champ de vision Hermione, dont la tête reposait sur son buste, puis essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille quoi qu'un peu flou et difficiles d'accès. Ni parvenant pas, il laissa tomber et se lança dans la contemplation de sa belle endormie, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres. Arquant un sourcil, il se demanda s'il rêvait ou si Hermione n'avait vraiment pas de tee-shirt et que seuls les draps lui servaient a couvrir sa poitrine.

Il faillit rire avant d'ouvrir les yeux un peu plus grand, pris d'une légère inquiétude. Il déplaça doucement Hermione pour que celle-ci ne se réveille pas, puis se redressa correctement en s'asseyant. Bon... Le pantalon d'Hermione était près de la porte, son haut près de la fenêtre ,...son soutien gorge carrément accroché à la poignée de l'armoire, son pantalon à lui ...disparu, ok...sa chemise au pied du lit, près de son boxer ... Une chaussure était près de... Attendez une seconde, son boxer ?!

Il souleva rapidement les draps et vis qu'effectivement, il n'avait aucun vêtement. Un juron lui échappa, si lui n'avait rien, bourré ou non, il devait avoir mis sa partenaire dans le même état. Un second juron, beaucoup plus fort que le premier, emprunt de colère, lui échappa lorsqu'il aperçut le sous-vêtements manquant d'Hermione un peu plus loin par terre, réveillant la concernée de ce fait. Faisant fit d'Hermione qui se redressait lentement, encore à moitié endormie, Drago jura une fois de plus avant de prendre son boxer et de l'enfiler furieusement.

_Mais qu'est-ce que...hannn! S'exclama Hermione perdue, puis horrifiée

Rapidement, elle remonta les draps qui avaient glissé, dévoilant sa poitrine, ce dont ne se préoccupa même pas Drago, occupé à remettre son pantalon.

_Drago...? Commença Hermione abasourdit en ne sachant vraiment que dire

Ne l'écoutant nullement, ayant fini de s'habiller, il sorti de la chambre, sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Dévalant les escaliers, il sorti fou de rage de la maison, maltraitant la porte d'entrée au passage, qui claqua derrière lui, réveillant quelques dormeurs. Une fois à l'extérieur, il transplana sans préambule, se forçant à se souvenir des évènements de la veille, ce qui ne lui plu pas le moins du monde. Hermione resta quelques minutes hébétée après le départ de Drago, puis se souvint de quelques brides des évènements de la veille, de Drago l'embrassant, la caressant, la déshabillant, du moment quasi-fatidique, mais ne parvint pas à se rappeler de la suite des évènements. Elle lâcha un long soupire anxieuse, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de fondre en larme en se repassant mentalement ce qui venait de se passer durant les quelques minutes précédentes. Une fois calmé, elle s'habilla des vêtements de la veille, pris ses affaires, puis parti se doucher se posant mille et une question. Une fois fait, Hermione retourna dans la chambre où elle s'enferma à clé. Elle s'allongea dans ses draps, pensant à Drago, à ce qu'il s'était passé, ne remarquant pas les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau. On toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Blaise s'impatientant de ne pas avoir de réponse de l'autre côté de la porte et transplana discrètement dans la chambre.

_Hermione ?! s'écria Blaise en arquant un sourcil en ne voyant pas Drago

_Va t'en ! Lâch-t-elle dans un souffle

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? Lui demanda son frère en s'asseyant près d'elle pour lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser

_Non ! Laissa échapper Hermione dans un sanglot

_Dis-moi ma puce, Lui murmura-t-il tendrement, mais légèrement inquiet

_Il est fou de rage...il...il..Blaiseeee! Il est parti ! Lui dit Hermione en pleurant davantage

A nouveau, elle éclata en sanglot, beaucoup plus fort et réfugia son visage dans son oreiller, alors que Blaise lui caressait les cheveux, dans une pâle tentative pour l'apaiser.

_Viens-là ma puce, Lui chuchota-t-il à nouveau

Doucement, elle vint dans ses bras, se réfugiant dans l'étau sécurisante et apaisante de son frère, qui fit tout son possible pour l'apaiser.

_Tu veux bien me raconter ? Lui chuchota-t-il

_D'accord...hier soir, on a vraiment trop bu...tous...et je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je...je crois qu'on est aller trop loin...Lui dit-elle déboussolée dans un murmure d'une petite voix fragile

_Comment ça ? Lui demanda Blaise perplexe alors qu'Hermione éclatait à nouveau en sanglot

_Je crois qu'on l'a fait...de ce que je me souviens de la veille...Je crois.., Lui dit-elle faiblement

_Je comprend mieux sa réaction...mais il aurait du rester, Lui dit Blaise mi-énervé mi-perplexe

_Je sais..Je peux te parler Mia ? S'exprima Drago sorti d'on ne sait où, totalement impassible

_Oui..Murmura Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

_Je vous attends avec les autres en bas, Leur dit Blaise d'un calme olympien le visage fermé

Une fois Blaise parti, Drago soupira de frustration d'un bloc, pour se donner une certaine contenance. Sans le remarquer, il se mît à faire les 100 pas dans la chambre avant de parler de but en blanc.  
_C'était une erreur ...une regrettable erreur et surtout lourde de conséquence. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la réparer. On a pas le choix ! Ils vont le savoir et il en est hors de question ! Annonça-t-il soudainement la mâchoire crispée, les nerfs à vifs.

_QUOI ?! Et c'est tout !? Lui dit-elle abasourdit

_Tu voulais quoi ? Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Lui répondit-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils

_Oui, mais c'est arrivé Drago ! C'est peut-être arrivé..! Dit-elle péniblement la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux

_Tais toi, Lui ordonna-t-il en serrant d'autant plus la mâchoire et en détournant le regard

_Génial ..J'ai droit au retour de Malfoy à ce que je vois, Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement en le regardant les larmes ruisselants sur son visage

Sur cette dernière parole pleine d'amertume, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de sortir. Ce n'était sans compter sur Drago qui lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin et ne la ramène dans la pièce.

_Tu me fais quoi là ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils le visage dur

_J'essaie d'aller loin de toi, mais apparemment ce n'est pas vraiment possible, Lui cracha-telle mauvaise

_OK ! Calme toi tout de suite, je crois que tu n'as pas saisi le merdier dans lequel on est ! s'agaça-t-il

_Je devrais saisir quoi !? S'écria-t-elle en le fusillant du regard

_Qu'à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, on est, si je puis dire, dans une putain de merde ! Si tu n'es plus vierge, ça va se savoir et jaser dans toute la haute société et pas question que ta famille ou la mienne soit déshonorée ! Lui dit-il énervé par son comportement

_C'est tout ce qui t'importe ! Ce que je peux ressentir, tu n'en as rien à faire !? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement le ton neutre

_Tu ne comprends rien ! Le jour du mariage, une femme va devoir te lancer un sort pour savoir si tu es encore pure ou non !... Ce sort ne peut être lancé qu'une fois...Une seule fois, c'est comme ça qu'ils vont le savoir et chez les sang-pure, c'est la pire des choses... Il faut absolument que j'arrive à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et trouver un moyen, si c'est le cas, de truquer le résultat du sort ou quelque chose...mais je ne te laisserai pas subir ça... je ne te ferai pas ça... Tu n'as aucune idée de l'ampleur des conséquences ! S'écria-t-il rageur

_Ouais..merci...Répondit-elle doucement en n'osant le regarder

Drago s'approcha d'elle doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver face à elle, qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Lentement, il lui releva la tête pour croiser son regard au sien.

_Et je suis loin de m'en foutre...vraiment loin de me foutre de ce que tu ressens...jamais je ne pourrais..Lui murmura-t-il


	37. Chapter 36

Quelques jours plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez eux, avant de retourner à Poudlard. De retour au château, Drago demeura quelque peu distant avec Hermione une fois seuls et ne laissa rien paraître d'un quelconque changement face aux autres. Les jours passèrent et Hermione retrouva une habitude qu'elle avait commencer à perdre cette année. Elle passa une grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque sous prétexte des aspics. Comme elle, Drago en fit de même, autant pour ses devoirs, que pour ses recherches, en compagnie de Blaise, lorsqu'ils savaient qu'Hermione n'y était pas. Un jour, tôt dans la matinée, Hermione vint chercher Drago dans la bibliothèque où celui-ci faisait ses devoirs.

_Je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle

_Euh oui, vas y, Lui dit-il en levant la tête de son devoir

_…Tu avances ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement après un léger silence

_Euhh oui, ça va, mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me parler de mes devoirs non ?! Dit-il en arquant un sourcils

_Je ne parlais pas de tes devoirs, Lui confirma-t-elle

_Ah…je crois savoir, disons qu'on fait en quelque sorte du surplace, Dit-il en soupirant

_Je vois...je...je devais te parler d'autre chose également. Mon cousin Paul, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il voudrait nous parler à tous les deux, Lui dit-elle après un moment de silence

_Oui je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi veut-il nous voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise _Je ne sais pas, mais il aimerait que ce soit samedi après-midi si possible. Il n'avait pas le temps de m'en parler quand il m'a contacter, Lui confia-t-elle _Très bien, on le retrouvera samedi dans ce cas, Répondit-il en se replongeant dans son devoir

_Hum, émit-elle pour toute réponse

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione se dirigea vers un rayon, analysant la rangée de livre. A l'entrée de la bibliothèque, deux petites têtes brunes avaient observées l'échange entre Drago et Hermione par l'entrebâillement des grandes portes.

_C'est louche ...ils croient vraiment nous berner, tous les deux, à nous faire croire que tout va bien !? Chuchota Harry à Blaise

_Ce n'est pas louche. C'est froid tu veux dire comme échange...mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous ?! Chuchota à son tour Blaise

_Bonne question, il va juste réussir à ce qu'ils s'éloignent tous les deux ou pire la perdre vraiment cette fois, Lui dit Harry dans un chuchotement exaspéré

_Ca ne se fera pas, ils doivent se marier après tout, même s'ils se quittent. Il y a toujours cette "épée de Damoclès" sur leur tête. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils ne pourront changer le fait qu'un jour ils vont devoir se marier, alors autant qu'ils restent amoureux tous les deux, qu'on ait pas de problème supplémentaire, Lui dit Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde _Tu as raison ! De toute façon, ils sont trop amourachés l'un de l'autre alors…Rit Harry

_Ne rigole pas si fort imbécile ….merde ! Ils regardent vers nous, bouge ! on y va dépêche, Chuchota Blaise complètement paniqué

Harry et Blaise partirent promptement loin de la bibliothèque, avant qu'un des deux protagonistes ne les voient. Après s'être tous retrouvé à midi, lors du banquet de la grande salle, ils regagnèrent tous les salles de cour pour le cour de potion, de botanique et de métamorphose.

_J'mennuie, Soupira Ron affalé sur une pile de livre qu'il venait de faire

_Arrête ! Ce n'est pas si ennuyeux que ça la botanique, Lui dit Millicent

_Personnellement, c'est ma matière préférée, Leur dit Neville tout sourire _On sait Neville…, Lui dit Harry exaspéré

_C'est vrai Quoi ! Ron, on étudie une plante carnivore ça peut être marrant, Lui dit Théodore en souriant amusé

_Je m'en fiche, j'ai plus envi de dormir, Lui répondit ce dernier blasé

_Je ne te le conseillerai pas avec la plante carnivore sur le plan de travail, Lui dit Harry en souriant amusé

_Personnellement, j'aime bien ! C'est marrant, j'ai fais saigner la mienne en dirait, y a un truc blanc qui sort en dirait du lait, S'écria Blaise amusé en voulant y toucher

_Ronald, motive toi un peu. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure et puis ce cours te servira pour les examens, Lui dit Hermione exaspérée

_Ca m'est égale vraiment et Blaise n'y touche c'est un venin à base d'acide, ça va te dissoudre la peau. C'est censé être pour ça les gants de protection que Chourave nous a donné, Dit Ron blasé au possible _Depuis quand tu connais ton Cour aussi bien toi ? Lui demanda Hermione surprise

_Je ne suis pas ignare non plus les gars et les aspics, c'est dans 5 mois. J'aurai envie de dire, d'autant que pendant la guerre, on était un peu dans la nature en cavale, il fallait s'adapter et faire attention à ce qu'on mange, touche ou bois, Leur répondit-il simplement

_Pourquoi je le sais pas moi alors ? Demanda Blaise abasourdit

_Euh tu n'étais pas légèrement sous couverture pour le compte de l'ordre en terrain adverse ? Mais bon, je dis ça ..Lui dit Ron blasé

_Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, Répondit Blaise en s'en rappelant soudainement avant d'en rire

_Bon dieu, qui m'a sorti un idiot pareil pour me le coller sur le dos !? Se demanda Millicent blasée

_Merci de me remplacer Blaise, Lui dit Ron amusé

La fin des cours se passa avec les Serdaigles pour les Griffondors et tous purent regagnés leurs dortoirs après coût. Drago et Hermione, quant à eux, après le diner, se retrouvèrent dans leur salon à la table basse à faire leur devoirs parlant de choses anodines ou ne se parlant pas à d'autres moments.

_Où est-ce qu'on doit retrouver Paul Samedi Mia ? Lui demanda Drago en relevant les yeux vers elle _Euh du côté moldu, au chaudron baveur, mais on n'y restera pas. On ira à un glacier pas très loin. C'est moins risqué je pense que de rester près d'un endroit essentiellement fréquenter par des sorciers, Lui répondit-elle surprise qu'il l'appel ainsi alors qu'il était si distant

_D'accord. Je pense aussi que ce serait mieux comme ç n'as pas une idée de ce qu'il peut nous vouloir ? Pour qu'on soit là tous les deux et pas que toi, après tout, c'est toi sa cousine, moi je suis juste le fiancé, Lui dit-il amusé

_Aucune idée, franchement, Rit-elle

_Bon, je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, il est déjà 23 heure, déclara-t-il en regardant l'horloge qui venait de retentir

_Oui tu as raison. Bonne nuit, DIt-elle en rangeant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers sa chambre

_Tu vas où ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit en fronçant les sourcils

_Dormir pourquoi cette question ? Lui demanda-t-elle en retour surprise

_Tu ne dors pas avec moi..Conclut-il

_Euh, je n'en sais rien. Je pensais que…Dit-elle hésitante

_Dors avec moi, Lui chuchota-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

_C'est plus un ordre qu'une demande ça non !? Lui fit-elle remarquer en détournant les yeux

_S'en était un...une exigence je dirai, Répondit-il avec son horripilant petit sourire en coin suffisant _Ben voyons, Lui dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel

_Bon, on va dormir. C'est l'heure, Dit-il en prenant les affaires d'Hermione pour les poser dans le fauteuil près de lui

Drago emmena Hermione sous ses protestations dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit mort de fatigue.

_Je ne peux pas Drago, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser... Je ne comprend pas ou plus, peu importe,… tes sautes d'humeurs, Lui dit-elle frustrée en se dirigeant vers la porte

_Viens-là, Lui demanda-t-il en soupirant avant de se redresser sur ses coudes

_Drago, je…, Soupira-t-elle exaspérée en regardant partout sauf où il était

_Viens-là Mia, Lui demanda-t-il plus doucement encore les yeux pleins de tendresse

Hermione se dirigea en soupirant vers Drago et s'assit sur le lit de celui-ci, quelque peu mal à l'aise, regardant obstinément vers le mur qui lui faisait face.

_Tu ne me regardes plus ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant

_Si, Dit-elle pour toute réponse en continuer de fixer le mur

_Je vois ça ! Quel courage ces Griffy, Lui dit-il moqueur en souriant en coin

_Arrête.., Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils lasse _Reste avec moi cette nuit Mia, Lui demanda-t-il en la tirant vers lui pour qu'elle se retrouve allonger sur le lit

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Un jour, tu es furieux qu'on ait fait ce qu'il semble avoir était fait, la seconde d'après, tu m'évites et l'autre tiers du temps, tu redeviens le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse ! A quoi tu joues ? Tu me rends dingue là, j'en ai marre ! Lui dit-elle excédée en soupirant

_Hum, l'idée me plait assez, Dit-il sans prêter attention à son agacement en souriant en coin

_Arg ! Drago, ça suffit ! Je vais me coucher ! S'emporta-t-elle

Sur ce, elle entreprit de le laisser en plan dans sa chambre et de se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Ce n'était sans compter sur Drago, qui se précipita à sa poursuite, l'interceptant juste avant qu'elle y parvienne et la coinçant contre lui et le mur.

_Et tu comptes aller où comme ça trésor ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches voluptueuses tout en déposant un baiser à la base de son cou

_Drago, lâche moi tout de suite, Lui demanda-t-elle exaspérée

_Ecoute, ça m'écorche presque la bouche de le dire mais, je m'excuse de m'etre comporté comme un petit con avec toi depuis notre séjour dans ta famille, Lui dit-il en soupirant.

_Hum, lui répondit-elle sans conviction

_C'est juste que, je ne veux pas que tu aie à subir un lynchage façon haute société si jamais il se trouve qu'on a vraiment fait cette connerie, Lui dit-il exaspéré

_C'est ça le problème ! Pour toi, c'est, et ça reste uniquement une erreur ! Ca serait si mal que cela de l'avoir fait avec moi ?! S'emporta-t-elle folle de rage en claquant la porte avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 :

Drago soupira de lassitude en regardant son plafond. Puis, sans tarder, il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit la chambre d'Hermione. Il la trouva déjà couché sous ses couvertures, les lumières éteintes. C'était lui ou il avait contemplé son plafond un peu trop longtemps ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était déjà au lit.

Lentement il entreprit de se dévêtir, ne gardant que son sous-vêtement et se glissa sous les couvertures avec sa belle.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? trancha la voix d'Hermione.

_Je viens faire la paix, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Et tu crois que j'en ai envie ?

_Moi j'en ai envi et tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu, Lui dit-il amusé.

Hermione soupira fatigué sans se retourner face à lui.

_Mia, arrête de croire que je n'aurai pas aimé te faire l'amour. Crois-moi, au contraire, je donnerai tout pour ça. Y compris mon nimbus 2007, c'est dire !

Hermione rit doucement à sa bêtise.

_Je suis sérieux ! Je t'aime et je ne pense pas que toi et moi l'ayons fait ! Je m'en serai souvenu, et puis, même ton corps s'en serait souvenu ! Finit-il par dire avec un sourire espiègle en coin des lèvres.

_Je te demande pardon !? S'exclama Hermione.

_Trésor, est-ce que tu avais des courbatures après cette nuit-là ? Lui demanda t-il amusé.

_Non…pas que je m'en souvienne, admit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_Alors Cara, crois-moi quand je te dis que toi et moi, cette nuit-là, n'avons pas été plus loin que d'éventuels préliminaires, Lui dit-il avec son petit air espiègle.

_Tais-toi Drago, lui répondit Hermione en réprimant un sourire.

_Bref ! Crois bien que j'attends la nuit de noce avec impatience…Lui glissa Drago à l'oreille dans un murmure.

Ils finirent par s'endormir enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre après ces quelques mots échangés. Le temps passa et les choses s'améliorèrent entre eux pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, Drago fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

_Bonjour, Mr, Salua Drago sur le pas de la porte.  
_Bonjour Drago, entre et assied toi je te pris, lui dit Dumbledore en lui souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et prit place sur l'un des sièges situés face au bureau du directeur du collège.

_Il y a un problème Monsieur ? Lui demanda Drago avec un petit sourire narquois.

_Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non mon jeune Drago, Lui répondit à son tour le directeur amusé.

_Je suis curieux Monsieur ! Dites m'en plus, Ajouta Drago avec son horripilant petit sourire en coin.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège, se déplaça dans la pièce jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grande fenêtre et regarda au dehors.

_Eh bien ! A vrai dire, je me trouve dans une situation bien délicate, admit le directeur pensif.

_Ahh oui ?! Quel est le rapport avec moi professeur ? Demanda Drago amusé.

_Il se trouve qu'une de nos étudiantes semble être la cible de phénomènes pour le moins étrange.

_Venez en au fait professeur ! Pria Drago avec arrogance.

_Très bien !

Dumbledore regarda Drago avec un amusement non-fin et fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

_Miss Summer est-elle devenue votre soufre douleur Mr Malfoy ?

_Oui elle l'est, répondit calmement Drago en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège, les mains jointes sur son estomac.

_Pourrais-je…en connaître la raison ? Demanda Dumbledore amusé en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

_Bien entendu professeur…asseyez-vous ! Je vous en pris, Lui dit Drago avec toute l'ironie qu'il avait en stock.

Dumbledore revient à son bureau avec un petit sourire amusé et prit place derrière ce dernier en regardant son élève.

_Je vous en prie Mr Malfoy ! Allez'y !

_Il se trouve que l'étudiante concernée a commit un acte illégal qui ne saurait rester impuni, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Demanda Drago plein d'ironie avec insistance.

_Et de quel acte s'agit-il Mr Malfoy ?

_Oh s'il vous plait professeur ! Arrêtez avec vos grands airs ! Je mettrai ma main au feu que mon cher parrain est venu vous en toucher deux mots, lança Drago avec un sourire ironique accroché au visage.

_Peut-être bien Monsieur Malfoy. Alors avez-vous fini de martyriser cette pauvre enfant ? Lui demanda Albus amusé.

_Oui, je m'en suis lassé ! Elle est toute à vous ! Oh et ! Ses amies étaient toutes au courant ! Faites en bonne usage ! lacha Drago en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

La porte se referma dernière Drago et le directeur du collège secoua la tête lentement de gauche à droite.

_Amusant ce jeune Malfoy ! Vous ne trouvez pas Phineas ? Demanda Albus au portrait du mur.

_De la vraie graine de Black ce petit ! Lui répondit fièrement son interlocuteur.

Albus Dumbledore sourit amusé par la réflexion du portait et signa les lettres de renvoi de l'établissement, ainsi qu'une missive à l'intention des autorités compétentes. Puis, il fit envoyé la missive par hibou aux autorités et convoqua lesdites élèves dans son bureau. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, on toqua à la porte du bureau et Dumbledore pria deux aurores d'entrer en attendant les personnes intéressées.

Ps : La fin de cette fiction approche ! :). Cela commence a faire long a mon gout et je sais deja comment la finir ;) !


	39. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 :

Une seconde fois, des coups se firent entendre à la porte du bureau directorial. Le directeur pria les nouvelles venues d'entrer, ce qu'elles firent toutes les cinq.

_Vous vouliez nous voir professeur ? Demanda Alyson.

_Oui, mesdemoiselles. Prenez place.

Les filles s'assirent comme on le leur demandait en regardant les deux aurores avec suspicion.

_Je ne crains fort que vous deviez donner vos baguettes à ces messieurs mesdemoiselles, Leur dit Dumbledore en les regardant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ses vis-à-vis s'indignèrent derechef en élevant la voix pour crier au sandale. Albus Dumbledore leva la main droite pour les interrompre.

_Il se trouve de notre cher professeur de potions n'ait constaté qu'un de nos étudiants ait été drogué par l'une d'entre vous.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Alyson Summers.

_Pourquoi me regardez vous de cette façon ?! Demanda-t-elle en s'indignant.

_Il se trouve Mademoiselle Summers, que vous ayez confessé vos actions à votre victime, ce qui en fait de lui un témoin, Lui apprit-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes avec un léger sourire amusé.

_Nous n'avons rien fait nous ! S'écria Amanda pour se défendre.

_Vous étiez dans la confidence mesdemoiselles, ce qui fait de vous des complices.

_Il est hors de question que nous allions en prison par ta faute Alyson ! accusa Pamela.

_Veuillez nous donner vos baguettes mesdemoiselles et nous suivre sans résister, intervient l'un des aurors.

Lucy commença à fondre en larme alors qu'Amélie s'évanouissait.

_Levicorpus ! s'écria l'autre auror pour faire léviter le corps inanimé de la jeune fille.

La porte se referma derrière l'auror qui fermait la marche.

_Drogué mon descendant ! C'est un scandale ! S'écria Phinéas de son tableau.

_Calmez vous Phinéas, ces demoiselles aurons la punition adéquate à leurs actions.

Le tableau continua à médire et pester contre les responsables de cette outrage selon lui. Albus leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé et vaqua à ses occupations de directeur. Drago se rendit sous la sol pleureur où se trouvait ses amis, après son entrevue avec le directeur.

_Alors vieux ? Demanda Blaise.

_A l'heure qu'il est, elles ont du être arrêté, leur dit Drago.

Il prit place près d'Hermione et s'allongea sur ses cuisses en prenant une longue inspiration qu'il relâcha aussitôt.

_Tu te sens bien là hein ?! Lui dit Hermione amusée.

Il arqua un sourcil perplexe.

_Tu as beau avoir changé Drago, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu jubiles à l'idée de les avoir envoyé en prison.

Il rit.

_J'aime que tu me connaisses autant Mia !

_Oh t'en fais pas ! Nous aussi on le sait, Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Oh ça oui ! renchérit Ron en riant.

_Je pensais que la hache de guerre était enterrée ?! Dit Pansy.

_Elle l'est, Dit Harry.

_On se remémore seulement de bons souvenirs, intervient Drago avec un petit sourire en coin narquois.

Ils rirent tous ensemble et continuèrent de se prélasser au soleil. Les uns et les autres se lancèrent dans des discussions animées. Drago en profita pour parler avec Hermione.

_Plus que cinq mois et on aura fini nos études ici, Lui dit-il en lui faisant un jeu de sourcil.

_Et ?

_Et je sais de source sur que ta mère et ma mère travaillent déjà d'arrache pied à préparer notre mariage.

_Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

_J'ai eu une lettre de mon père.

Il rit.

_Il dit que c'est l'effervescence au manoir et qu'il se demande comment il arrivera à tenir jusqu'au mariage. Ma mère est dans tous ses états.

Elle rit.

_Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas été dans cet état depuis leur propre mariage.

Ils rirent de bon coeur.

_J'ai hâte, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Faites ça dans vos appartements les tourtereaux, s'indigna Blaise.

_Jaloux ? Lui demanda Drago.

Blaise lui lança un regard exaspéré.

_Tu n'as qu'à faire la même chose avec Millicent.

Cette dernière rougit et frappa Drago sur le bras.

_Tais-toi imbécile !

_Mia, défends-moi ! S'indigna Drago

_Tu es vraiment intenable Drago, débrouille toi.

Il la regarda choqué sous les rires de ses amis. Ils profitèrent du reste de leur journée au bord du lac. Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et enfin les mois...

PS : Plus que 1 ou 2 chapitres (Ou peut-être 3 maximum lol) et cette histoire sera enfin terminée ;).


End file.
